


Увалень. Любовь Гудзона

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom, Цикл Увалень - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Описание:Рассказ о великом хирурге и его любви. События с «Увальнем» идут параллельно, начинается сюжет после того, как Игорь и Иван стали парой, а Микки уехал в другой город в университет. Вот захотелось почему-то счастья этому непростому человеку. И оно свалилось ни с того, ни с сего на сей персонаж. Кушайте, не хочу! Потом, после описанных событий в «Любви Гудзона», Гудзон с Кириллом приедут на Рождество к Игорю и Ивану и попадут снова в основной сюжет «Увальня».Посвящение:Посвящается моей труженице бете Nikki_Nagisa и всем любителям слэша!





	1. Просьба друга

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Макси, 84 страницы, 6 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Персонаж Гудзона, к моему удивлению, уж больно получился интересным и многогранным, что отдельно написалась сама собой история его любви. Можно было бы включить ее непосредственно в сюжет «Увальня», но роман получился длинным и самостоятельным, посему читается лучше отдельно. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны.
> 
> Очередность прочтения по данному циклу:  
> 1\. «Увалень»   
> 2\. «Любовь Гудзона»   
> 3\. «Маленький мальчик и его мужчины»   
> 4\. «Два врача» 
> 
> И снова напоминаю, в который раз! Очень внимательно посмотрели на предупреждения и рейтинг. Поверьте, у меня точно нецензурная лексика и слишком откровенное описание секса. Посмотрели? И решили читать или нет. В общем, не жальтесь теперь - вы предупреждены! Всем кого это не пугает - добро пожаловать и приятного чтения, с уважением, автор.

У Кирилла со Светланой как-то сразу не заладилось. Он весь первый курс художественного отделения ухаживал так трепетно за ней, тратя все свои накопленные и заработанные нелегким трудом деньги, помогая во всем. Но в первую же ночь, когда дева, спустя год, допустила его в свои святая всех святых, на парня отложился незабываемый отпечаток…

Светка нахально раздвинула перед ним свои ножки, и у юноши задергался левый глаз. Оказывается, девушка часто вообще под юбочкой не носила трусиков. Ну, а ее слова:

— Вылижи-ка мне сначала клитор, а я посмотрю, на что ты годен, жалкий салага!

Убили всю эрекцию молодого мужчины наповал.

Он глянул на божественную по внешности блондинку, ее ровные ножки и бежево-розовые срамные припухшие губки. А потом со вздохом, понимая, что между ними все кончено, так особо и не начавшись, расстегнул свою ширинку и вытащил свой немаленького размера полувялый член.

— Если ты мне сделаешь ответный минет.

У девы округлились от такого наезда голубые прозрачные глазки.

— Охуел, что ли? Я девушка приличная и в рот не беру! И потом, такая оглобля. Да она мне даже в пизду не влезет. Сам соси себе, идиот! Если нагнешься, то с твоей-то длинной — слоновьего хобота — дотянешься в самый раз.

Светка соскочила с узкой студенческой кровати и, собрав свои божественные ножки, залепила Кириллу звонкую пощечину, а затем вылетела вон.

— Зря Лешку отправил погулять. Как он и говорил, ничего из этого не выйдет, — Кирилл как был в приспущенных штанах, так и осел по стене на пол. Щека горела сильно, но еще отвратнее было на душе.

Началась вся эта муть с полгода назад, когда они со Светланой из простых друзей у них на отделении решили стать парой. Светка не была девственницей, но строила из себя дорогой товар высшего качества, который якобы с кем попало не спит. Вот он и доказывал, что «никто попало»! Первым препятствием стал немаленький член парня. Несмотря на то, что мальчик был весьма стройный от природы, поджарый и ладный, и рост у него был не такой уж и высокий, на их курсе куда были выше — судьба-злодейка наделила его мощным членом, длинным и толстым. Хорошо хоть это «сокровище», пока парень был не в возбужденном состоянии, было приемлемых, скажем — скромных размеров. Особенно на морозе. Но при эрекции получалась такая дубина, что многие девушки просто боялись встречаться после этого с ним, когда чуяли у себя под боком возбужденного удава.

Так вот, Светка сказала найти гандоны, которые налезут на его член, тогда даст.

Парень нашел, хотя ему пришлось перевернуть полгорода. И, слава Богу, немецкие самого большого размера подошли. Он договорился с Лешкой на три часа его отсутствия в их общей комнате в студенческой общаге. И из этого вышел полный пшик.

Алексей вернулся раньше. Он просто налетел на, бежавшую сломя голову, злобную Светку в студенческом парке, где и гулял отведенные другу положенные часы для траха. Лешка стукнулся пару раз в дверь для проформы, а когда вошел в комнату, то, увидев, как Кирилл сидит на полу с распахнутой ширинкой, тяжело вздохнул:

— Кирилл, не кисни! Весь курс знал, что она тебя нагло использовала. Ты талантливый художник, учишься на архитектурном отделении на повышенной стипендии. А Светка где? В дизайнерах по блату и за свое бабло. Впрочем, ты не слушаешь никого, втюхался в нее по самые не балуй и все по хер. Да, она красивая бестия, но на ней свет клином не сошелся. Так что вставай! Живи и радуйся, что эта пиявка наконец-то от тебя отпала и прилипнет к другому.

Лешка был соседом Кирилла по комнате и учился уже на третьем курсе, когда как наш главный герой только перешел на второй. Сентябрь лишь начинался, и великие планы Кирилла накрылись звонким эмалированным тазом.

Он поднял свои темно-зеленые глаза на товарища по комнате и прошептал:

— А ведь я ее, кажется, полюбил.

— Дурак, мне бы твою мордашку и такой член! Да все бабы в очереди стояли бы чтобы переспать со мной. А ты заладил — Светка-Светка! Дура она расчетливая, и потом, ее видели с одним из мальчиков на старших курсах. Знаешь, такой богатый Буратино, Данила?

Лешка был симпатичным, черненьким и с карими крупными глазами, девушки у него не переводились, но каждая просто пожирала Кирилла глазами, когда приходила к брюнету в гости.

Еще бы, Кирилл был светло-русым, а когда из русской глубинки перебрался в город, стал мелировать часть своих прядей, всего на полтона, но смотрелось это на его пышной шевелюре да с выразительными темно-зелеными глазами, опущенными черными ресницами и соболиными бровями, просто отпадно.

— Это у которого своя выставка была жуткой мазни «Аля бабы в бане»? — шмыгнул носом, вспоминая, Кирилл.

— Ну да, вот она к нему все лето клинья подбивала, пока ты к родственникам мотался. Ходила с ним на «пленер» писать «этюды»! Еще бы, у мальчика тачка навороченная, свой дом и спонсор. С такими дойками, что ей и не снилось!

Кирилл был уже несколько лет как сирота, у него была бабка и дедушка в Воронеже, которые его и довоспитывали после того, как мама Кирилла — их дочка, погибла в автокатастрофе. Была еще у него старшая сестра, но у той давно была своя семья, свои дети. Наверное, на женщинах в их семье стоял, как бабки выражаются, «Венец безбрачия». Что мать разбежалась с его отцом, что сестра Клара после того, как родила двойню, ушла от мужа и теперь жила с их бабушкой и дедушкой, воспитывая пацанов одна и впахивая кроме работы на дедушкином огороде.

Посему, Кирилл сразу решил после школы не мешать своим родным, он уехал в город, поступил сам на художественное отделение, подрабатывая где мог по вечерам и ночам. Когда барменом в ресторанах, когда посудомойкой, когда грузчиком. Не гнушаясь никакой работы. Часть денег отправлял в Воронеж, а часть тратил на Свету. Экономя для себя на всем.

— И в чем такая прелесть, когда у тебя мощный хер? — ткнули пальцем в висящие муди, а после собрали обратно в штаны. — Даже гандонов не найдешь, чтобы налезли.

— Дурак ты, — и кивнул на обойму, что лежала на постели Кирилла. — Нашел же. Думаешь, мне легко? У меня ведь тоже не средненький. А вот некоторым девочкам подавай побольше.

Лешка стал собирать оперативно вещи. И то понятно, суббота, и как бы ему не было лень, надо было ехать до хаты, дабы затариться у предков провизией на следующую неделю.

— Все-таки решился съездить? — Кирилл встал с пола и потянулся.

— Ну да, подождал чем закончится твой бравый компот, дабы поддержать тебя в нелегкой судьбине. А теперь со спокойной душой, раз ты топиться не собираешься от разрыва с этой потаскушкой, могу укатить до предков. Да, так к слову, примчится Димка. Скажи ему от меня твердое — нет! Мне, конечно, нужны деньги, но я пас от такого предприятия.

— Что за предприятие? — поднял домиком брови Кирилл.

— Да так, не бери в голову. Привезу яблок, морковки, картошки — вдвоем протянем как-нибудь до октября, — Лешка махнул рукой и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

***

Димка, закадычный друг Лешки, учащийся на его же курсе, влетел в их комнату ровно два часа спустя.

— Где он?!

— Лешка? Уехал. К родственникам, сказал тебе передать твердое «нет». И умчался.

Кирилл вышел недавно из душа и сушил махровым полотенцем свою непослушную шевелюру. В голове было много мыслей, и первая — где заработать на кусок хлеба. Конечно, Лешка сдохнуть не даст, но и сидеть на соседе — здоровом парне, который ест не меньше Кирилла, а иногда и больше — не дело.

— Вот засранец! — Димка такой же чернявый, как Лешка, только с темно-серыми глазами, упал на его кровать, хватаясь за голову. — Мне полный трындец!

— Раз говоришь, значит, точно полный, — хмыкнул Кирилл, он распушил свои космы, и теперь они, чуть влажные, легли божественным беспорядком. 

Димка его осмотрел, прикинул и вдруг выдал:

— Слушай. Ты когда-нибудь за барной стойкой стоял? Вроде Лешка говорил, что было дело.

— Я и в казино работал полгода, а что? — Димка стал натягивать на себя свою старую линялую футболку.

— Так… со Светкой ты разбежался! И не смотри на меня своими глазищами, вся общага уже в курсе. Значит, на этот вечер и ночь свободен, — почесали затылок. — А Лешке я еще припомню! Три месяца все было нормально, пока один придурок не привязался. И он, засранец, наложил в штаны! Решено, у тебя рубашка атласная есть?

— Да с какого? — отпала челюсть у Кирилла. У него, кроме спортивного и обыденного, никогда таких изысканных вещей и не бывало.

— А джинсы хотя бы черные? — открыли в наглую половину шкафа зависшего Кирилла и, порывшись, нашли.

— Это не мои, а Лешки, — буркнул Кирилл.

— Должны подойти, вы практически одной комплекции, только он уже тебя в плечах и шире в заднице. О, чуть свободновато… Но потянет! А рубашку я тебе одолжу сам.

 

Через полчаса два молодых человека бежали по каменной набережной в сторону изысканного клуба под замысловатым названием «Элегия».

— И чего ты меня тащишь, так и не объяснив в чем дело? — Кирилла тянули за руку сквозь мирно гуляющую толпу. Было тепло и два парня в легких курточках, бегущих, держась за ручки, смотрелись со стороны однозначно странно.

— Мы опаздываем. Ты не подумай, это не бордель! Там все люди приличные, сливки общества — одно слово закрытый клуб.

— Так в чем подвох? — Кирилл прекрасно знал, бесплатный сыр только в мышеловках. И если хорошо платят за простую ночь бармену, то это ой как неспроста.

— И там никто не пристает! Просто Лешке отвалили комплимент, а он трухнул, одно слово — зассял, боясь за свою жопу. И вот сучок, не предупредил заранее, до последнего тянул. Да еще умотал к предкам! — начал снова по кругу причитать Димка.

— Так! — Кирилл резко притормозил ногами и вцепился в поручни. — Ты не сказал в чем подвох?

— Ну, клуб закрытый, элитный… одно, но — там собираются только геи.

— Геи?! — на полнабережную, вся толпа повернулась на парней, один из которых вцепился чуть ли не зубами в поручни лестницы, ведущей вниз к воде.

— Педерастные разборки! — хмыкнул кто-то.

— Гадость какая, уже средь бела дня. Собираются трахать друг друга в жопы! — поддакнул другой.

— Или топиться! — огрызнулась дама.

— Что, парни, девки уже не втыкают? А зоофилию не пробовали с собачками там или с лошадками! — заглумился третий.

— Сами вы геи! И зоофилы! — огрызнулся на всех громко Димка, и толпа как-то сама собой рассосалась. — А ты ненормальный! Чего орешь? Какая разница – геи, би, лезбы, натура. Все люди — все любят выпивать! И от тебя только требуется делать коктейли и улыбаться формально клиентам. А еще выглядеть, как красивая недоступная куколка в витрине в гламурной упаковке. Знаешь сколько тебе заплатят?

Димка назвал сумму на ушко обалделому Кириллу.

— А как же то, что ты называл раньше?

Первоначальная сумма была куда меньше, хотя тоже существенной для бедного студента.

— То зарплата, но выходит на несколько порядков больше через чаевые. И плюс процент с объема выпитого алкоголя. Больше выпьют, больше себе положишь в карман, — пояснили со знанием дела.

Если так, подумал Кирилл, то за такую сумму он даже выдержит щипки озабоченных мужчин на своей пятой точке. Если дальше всего остального дело не пойдет. И практически вылезет из долговой ямы! Даже сможет прикупить чего-нибудь из вещей на зиму и послать родным в Воронеж, раз ненасытная дыра по имени «Света» ушла в небытие.

— Сам подумай! Прикупишься, а то смотреть на тебя страшно, вечно в обносках ходишь. И тогда гарантирую, от девок отбоя не будет, — поддакнул мыслям Кирилла, сам не зная того, Дима.

Конечно, поднимать свой баланс за счет геев, который упал ниже нуля из-за продажной девки, для парня натурала… было немного не по себе. Но что делать! Жить-то хотелось, а хорошо жить еще сильнее.

— Ко мне точно не будут приставать? — сузились зеленью глаза.

— Точно, обычно комплименты, небольшой флирт и только! Могут за ручку подержать — это максимум.

«Флирт… Я как-нибудь вытерплю. Ведь продержался Лешка несколько месяцев, чем же я хуже?» — и Кирилл согласился. После разрыва со Светой очень хотелось привести не только свои мысли в порядок, но и гардероб. Чтобы она, дура, поняла, какого красивого парня отвергла.

***

Их встретил дядька лет сорока, бывалый бармен. Импозантный и стильный, он оглядел Кирилла и согласно кивнул, давая заключения даже не расспросив:

— Натурал? Хорошо! Хозяин не любит, когда персонал заигрывает с посетителями. Помните, прав клиент, а не бармен! Опыт есть? Попробуйте мне сделать вот это.

— «Голубой Экстаз»? Странное название, по рецептуре это совершенно другой коктейль, — просмотрел глазами карту рецепта Кирилл.

— Правильно. Но здесь это «Голубой Экстаз»! И без вопросов, вы в курсе, в какое заведение попали? — усмехнулись узкие губы.

— Да-а-а-а… — протянул Кирилл, не понимая.

— Хорошо. Сделайте мне для пробы «Золотые Брызги»! — перевернули пару карт, которые были скреплены в виде книжки «памятки» для бармена или дотошного клиента, который хочет знать какую ему пургу намешали.

И, отходя, стал смотреть, как готовит коктейль Кирилл. Парень работал четко, но без особого изыска, когда искусство превращается в настоящее шоу жонглирования. Хотя точно придерживался рецептуры. И когда коктейль был готов, бывалый бармен его похвалил, попробовав алкогольный напиток:

— Молодец, без изыска, но точно. Ты бы поучился, Дима. А то вся твоя акробатика только действует на пьяных. Меня звать Сергей Петрович, а вас?

Руку светлого паренька пожали и добавили умудрено знаниями жизни:

— Вы очень красивы, но ничего не бойтесь, вас и пальцем тут не тронут. Книжку с рецептами оставьте себе, как памятку. В конце каждой инструкции указано название коктейля, под которым оно распространено в обычных барах. Так вам будет проще. Я и сам иногда путаюсь во всей этой голубой мишуре. Так, мальчики, удачи! А я домой к своей женушке и дочкам! — Сергей Петрович повернул на выход, а потом обернулся в сторону новенького. — Кирилл, если благодаря тебе бар будет привлекать внимание больше, чем обычно — хозяин тебе существенно добавит в зарплате. Будь приветлив, но не перебарщивай. Помни, все здешние клиенты специализируются по мальчикам.

И, подбадривающие улыбнувшись, ушел.

— А ты покорил нашего Пирата! Он никогда не делает просто так комплиментов, — усмехнулся Димка. — Все-таки темно-зеленая рубашка тебе к лицу.

На Димке была темно-синяя с серебристым оттенком, она оттеняла его глаза, и они казались с синим отливом.

— Я думал, он мне сделал комплимент по поводу коктейля?

— И того, и другого! А я, оказывается, привел себе серьезного конкурента. Но я не ревную, денег и клиентов на обоих с лихвой хватит. Одному же после заката в субботу здесь делать нечего. Просто протянешь ноги. А вот в простые вечера Сергей Петрович и сам справляется.

— Надеюсь, у Сергея Петровича жена — женщина? — нахмурился Кирилл, он не привык, что ему отвешивают комплименты мужчины.

— Женщина! Ха-ха! И дочери у него, заверяю тебя, получились самым обычным путем. Ладно, давай пока я готовлю стаканы, изучи карту вин и «шпаргалку» по коктейлям. Времени не так много. Поверь!

Каждый из парнишек занялся своим делом, когда в зал вошли несколько мужчин. Кирилл от неожиданности вздрогнул, уставясь на них квадратными зелеными глазами.

— Сделай зенки попроще, это все натуралы, музыканты прибыли, — усмехнулся Дима, здороваясь со многими мужчинами, пожимая протянутые руки.

— О? Сегодня не Алексей! — заметил кто-то белобрысого паренька, что снова уткнулся в книгу вин, пытаясь успокоить тик своих зеленющих глаз.

— Это Кирилл. Он учится на том же отделении, что и я. Согласился заменить сбежавшего Лешку, — представил Дима своего друга.

Кирилл покивал музыкантам.

— Хм-м-м… Он натурал? — спросил тихо тот, что с контрабасом.

— Ну, да, — кивнул Димка мужчине.

— Дима, ты с ума сошел? Сегодня же бедные мужики просто ужрутся спиртным в конкретную зю-зю, пуская слюни на такую конфетку! — усмехнулся молодой парень со скрипкой. — Мне их откровенно жаль. Это же как мне показать сиськастую сочную телку полуголой, а потом добить, сказав, что она ярая лесбиянка!

Музыканты поржали и, пожелав хорошей работы барменам, отошли в свой угол, настраивая инструменты и готовясь. Минут через двадцать полилась прекрасная классическая мелодия, а еще через десять к их стойке подошел широкоплечий высокий мужчина и с интересом осмотрел новичка.

— Мне, пожалуйста, «Звездное небо», — и когда Дима радостно побежал исполнять заказ, покачали отрицательно головой. — Я хочу попробовать ваше «Звездное небо», красавчик.

Кирилл согласно кивнул и, найдя рецепт, сверившись с нормальным названием коктейля, приступил. Через пару минут напиток стоял перед черноволосым гигантом и он, отпив его, приветливо улыбнулся.

— Сергей Петрович привел?

— Нет, я, Андрей Венедиктович, — подал голос Дима.

— Молодец! Давно не видел такого милого юношу, думаю, вы сегодня сорвете аншлаг. Ваше имя, молодой человек?

— Кирилл, — обалдел от такого комплимента парень.

— Я Андрей Венедиктович. Хозяин «Элегии». Если будут приставать клиенты, сразу зовите меня. Боюсь, сегодня проблем будет не избежать, — мужчина встал и, прихватив за собой коктейль, отсалютовал бокалом Кириллу. — Ваше «Звездное небо» бесподобно, Кирюша.

И уплыл к играющим музыкантам.

— Осторожно с ним, Кирилл… Он гей, причем актив… — побледнел Димка.

— Это как? — оробел белобрысый парень.

— Это значит он ебет сам, причем в жопу! — пояснили очень даже доступно.

После появления хозяина стали приходить и другие мужчины, кто-то сразу проходил наверх.

— В VIP пошли, — хмыкнул Димка с сознанием дела. — А некоторые совсем оголодали за неделю, коль сразу прыгают в койку.

Другие садились за сервированные отдельные столики, некоторые предпочитали уединенные комнатки-закутки, которые располагались здесь же, чуть в стороне. Тут же забегали вышколенные официанты. Если бы Кириллу не сказали, что все эти мужчины геи, он бы и не поверил. Прибывшие были одеты изыскано в костюмы, кто попроще — по молодежному, но ни одного не было разодетого, к примеру, как баба или с какими-то атрибутами явной голубизны.

— Они же выглядят… как обычные люди… — поделился своим первым впечатлением Кирилл с Димой.

— А ты чего хотел? У них тот же набор в штанах, как и у нас с тобой. Только вместо девушек трахаются с парнями, вот и все.

— Нет, я не об этом, я думал, они будут более пестро разодеты, а тут…

— Клуб закрытый, элитный. Только запонки на одном таком красавчике или булавки для галстука стоят пол-импортного автомобиля, если не целый. Ты присмотрись, практически на каждом брюлики или сапфиры, а у кого изумруды или рубины. Но все настолько тонко подобрано, что просто не бросается в глаза. А ручные часы? Ролекс здесь обычное дело! Членская карточка в этом клубе на полгода стоит столько, что тебе за всю жизнь не заработать. Но попугаи есть и здесь. Просто они обычно приходят позже, дабы покрасоваться перед большим количеством людей.

Таким образом, переговариваясь друг с другом, бармены натирали стаканы, ожидая своих клиентов. А пока клуб заполнялся людьми до отказа. Если сначала шли отдельные пары, то теперь подходили уже целыми группами. Оккупировали двое и барную стойку, заказав Димке первые коктейли. Эти были завсегдатаи. Они называли Диму — Димочкой или Димулей. И, подмигивая, строя глазки, заигрывали с симпатичным пареньком.

— Димуль! А как насчет свидания? Я, ты и Луна!

— Боюсь, «Луна» приревнует вас ко мне. Я не достоин вашей красоты! — отшутился игриво Димка, устраивая для этой парочки целый цирковой аттракцион, а позже водружая на стойку два готовых коктейля.

— Димочка, ты как всегда супер! Такой забавный… Шалун!

И пристающий к Диме парень поцеловал своего хихикающего спутника в засос. Вот только тут Кирилл понял куда попал, смотря, как мужчины жадно сосутся перед носом невозмутимого Димки. Но Кирила тут же отвлек голос другого клиента, посему, сильно таращиться на целующихся мужиков не дали.

Мужчина, что позвал его, был один, хмурым и озабоченным.

— Ты новенький? — оглядели Кирилла и вдруг заулыбались наивной улыбкой славного мишки-здоровячка. — А ты хорошенький! Сделай мне сначала «Фейерверки» для разогрева, а там будет видно.

Кирилл сделал и, поставив перед этим громилой, оробел, когда его руку накрыли огромной лапой. Нежно погладив, оставляя в ней весьма большую хрустящую купюру.

Кирилл засуетился со сдачей, но ему пояснили.

— Зайка, это тебе! И потом, это не последний мой коктейль на сегодня, если превышу баланс, скажешь — я доплачу.

Вот тут Кириллу понадобилась вся его фотографическая память художника, дабы запомнить каждого клиента, коих становилось все больше и больше, ничего не перепутать и запомнить сколько, чего и кому наливал. И кто сколько ему дал в деньгах. И ладно, если бы расплачивались только рублями, часть мужчин платили валютой — долларами и евро. Димке было куда проще, он знал практически всех в лицо и, более того, вкус каждого. А вот Кириллу было по первости весьма трудно.

Но он уже практически запомнил все ходовые коктейли и делал их по памяти, как настоящий профессионал, улыбаясь всем вымученной лучезарной улыбкой.

Димка тоже не оставался без работы, но вокруг его стороны полукруглого бара было более просторно, нежели со стороны работающего как пчелка Кирилла. Парень уже не вздрагивал от нежных поглаживаний по своей руке или когда ему в кармашек на груди засовывали хрустящую купюру, пытаясь провести рукой по соску. Ладно, за ягодицы никто не хватал и особо не лапал. Да и стойка была сделана так, что бармен, и правда, как на витрине, был недоступен. И только когда юноша забирал деньги, у озабоченных мужиков была возможность прикоснуться к столь манящей куколке.

Оркестр играл блюз, и Кирилл, снова кинув взор в зал, немного одурел, ибо мужчины танцевали друг с другом. И это смотрелось, откровенно говоря, весьма странно. Но волна клиентов у него не спадала, посему разглядывать что-то в приятном полусумраке, освещенном настоящими горящими свечами в серебряных канделябрах, было некогда. Простое электричество теперь оставалось только в настенных лампах под старину, имитировавших все те же свечи. А все остальное большое пространство было залито мерцающим теплым живым огнем. И в этом зыбком мареве танцевали необычные пары, нежно обнимая друг друга, изысканно вальсируя по деревянному наборному паркету.

Через полчаса ему стал помогать Димка, потому как был такой наплыв на бар и именно со стороны Кирилла, что он просто физически стал не справляться. Но никто из выпивающих не был против Димочки, Димусика, Димульки. Наоборот, за отдельную плату текущие мужики пытались узнать хоть какую-то информацию о новом прелестном мальчике, который готовит такие изумительные горячительные напитки.

Когда те, кто хотел напиться, уже был пьян и свалил от барной стойки в сторону туалетов, что походили больше на царские палаты по обилию бархата и парчи, те, кто хотел танцевать, зажигал на танцполе под молодежную музыку и задорного ди-джея, ибо живой оркестр отпустили домой, а те, кто хотел близости, исчезли в VIP комнатах наверху — к измученным барменам подошел Андрей Венедиктович и поаплодировал, громко хлопая в ладоши:

— Мальчики, полный аншлаг, кроме чаевых и обычной ставки выплачу обоим премиальные! — а потом задержал задумчивый взор на Кирилле. — Кирилл, сухое красное двадцатилетней выдержки. Да, то самое! Два бокала, сервировка по твоему вкусу. И отнеси это в VIP на третьем этаже, комната номер семь.

— К-хм… — вмешался Дима. — Может лучше я?

— Дима, это задание для Кирилла.

И когда светловолосый, ничего не понимая и не подозревая, ушел, пояснил:

— Но не волнуйся, это мой старый знакомый, и он не сожрет твоего натурального дружка. Более того, он немного странный, я бы сказал романтичный не в меру. Так что Кирюше ничего не грозит. Просто хорошо пообщается или сыграет в партию шахмат, — пояснили, задумчиво улыбаясь.

— Шахмат? — побелел Дима, он, честно говоря, и не знал, играет Кирилл в шахматы или нет. И потом, какие шахматы в четыре часа утра? И в таком заведении!

— Если чего-то твой друг не умеет, его научат. А вообще, я рад, что ты его привел сюда, надеюсь, мой любимый… друг… хоть сегодня немного повеселеет.

А Диме вдруг стало страшно за судьбу Кирилла. И зачем он только его притащил в этот чертов клуб?


	2. Встреча

Гудзону осточертел этот сумасшедший мальчишка, который его окучивал уже пару лет. А когда он решил дать парню сахарную кость, чтобы тот, насытившись, отстал, то понял, что в первый раз в жизни ужасно ошибся. Виталий после близости с Гудзоном просто как одержимый стал его преследовать с усиленным рвением, вторгаясь в его личное пространство и кромсая все необходимые устои дока.

Когда Игорь позвонил ему и попросил приехать осмотреть пострадавшего, Гудзон ухватился за эту просьбу, как за спасательный круг. Потому что уже как три часа не мог отделаться от навязчивого брюнета.

— Зачем я тебе? Я в отцы тебе гожусь, — вздыхал он, смотря, как заносчивый пацан оккупировал его любимый диван в городской квартире и не желал сваливать к себе домой.

— Плевать, мне с тобой хорошо. И ты мне нравишься. Во всех смыслах, — синие глаза скрестились с медовыми и уперто воззрились в медицинский журнал.

— Виталий, прекрати. И езжай к себе домой! Тем более не трогай мою научную литературу, в медицине ты полный дуб.

— Там эта дура… Не то Наташа, не то Глаша. Новая невеста, присланная услужливыми папой и мамой.

Это была беда Виталия, он был единственный балованный сын у сверхбогатых родителей. И когда парень огорошил своих родаков, что гей, те стали ему пачками слать девиц, считая, что блажь сына скоро пройдет. Главное, найти ту единственную, которая покорит сердце, почки, легкие и прочую требуху. И поставит заблудшую овечку на путь натуральной истины.

Пизды — хорошо! Члены и жопы — ка-ка! Плюнь, сынишка, и никогда не бери в рот сию мерзость.

— А я тут причем? Со своим сватовством и разномастным бабьем разбирайся сам, — пожал Гудзон плечами, как забрякал телефон. Звонил озабоченный Игорь.

Гудзон напялил на себя первую попавшую одежду, сверху длинный плащ, прихватил свой кейс с медикаментами и навис над навязчивым парнем.

— Коль ты тут, отвези меня. У меня вызов!

— В двенадцать часов ночи? — съязвили синие глазки.

— Я врач. Или вези, или я вызываю такси, а ты убираешься к чертовой матери из моей квартиры.

Юноша попыхтел из разряда, нашел шофера скорой помощи, но повез. Вообще Виталя был неплохим ребенком, но именно ребенком. И Гудзон уже несколько раз проклинал себя, что подпустил его так близко к себе.

После того, когда он обработал Микки и спустился навеселе от милой компании мужчин, они вдрызг поругались. Вернее, орал Виталя, увидев, какой счастливый Гудзон идет от Игоря. То, что его позвал Игорь, синеглазый догадался сразу по первым мурлыкающим ноткам Гудзона. Этот протокольный блондин очень сильно нравился Гудзону. И черноволосый ревнивец не забыл этого чертового Парижа ни на секунду. Как Гудзон демонстративно выставил его за дверь своей комнаты, сказав ему, что приехал с другим, и невежливо влезать в их любовную пару.

Сказывалось и то, что он полгода бегает за этим старикашкой хвостом, а они переспали всего раз. Молодого человека это положение дел убивало наповал. Он завел сначала одного любовника, близкого к этому шатену врачу по типажу, потом другого. Но все в пустую, он не мог забыть Гудзона, ту единственную неповторимую ночь. И хотел только трахаться с ним, вернее, ебать его упертую старческую задницу.

— Я одену тебе ошейник и посажу на цепь! — рычал Виталя из-за руля.

— Я не приверженец этого, прости. Найди другого любовника и забудь ко мне дорогу, — покачали устало головой.

Мальчишка вдавил газ и умчал прочь, оставив дока одного у подъезда в его домашних тапках. Гудзон пожал плечами и, как ни в чем не бывало, решил прогуляться до дому. Игоря он не хотел сейчас отрывать от семьи и просить подбросить его обратно. Ведь он так долго добивался своего Ивана. Главное, этот дурдом завершен хотя бы на сегодня. Потому что Гудзон прекрасно знал, что просто так от Виталия ему не уйти.

Виталий вернулся через пару недель помятый, избитый и с кучей ножевых ран на его пороге. Тачку он разбил в хлам, кого-то избил, кто-то избил его. С кем-то снова переспал и не раз. Иногда Гудзону казалось, что у него появился великовозрастный сын. Или бродячий драчун кот с нахрапистым и наглым характером. Но он не хотел становиться отцом, тем более такому избалованному ублюдку, да и кот ему был ни к чему. У него просто на это не было времени.

Врач всегда есть врач, он залатал его и в тот же день засунул к себе в стационар, оповестив родителей засранца. А после маме и папе Витали прочитал целую лекцию, что такое геи и что это не лечится. Ни гормонами, ни облучением — ничем! Смиритесь.

— Найдите ему мальчика из благополучной семьи по его вкусу, и он не будет сбегать из дома, — порекомендовал Гудзон и долго еще объяснял, почему он сам не подходит их сыну как половой партнер. — Поймите, я его воспринимаю как ребенка. А я не педофил!

Возмущался Гудзон. А на их «Вы же с ним раз переспали!», только вздыхал.

— Это моя самая большая ошибка в жизни, он просто меня задолбал, как дятел. Ваш сын из тех людей, которым проще дать, нежели долго и нудно объяснять, что им это не надо.

Но, видно, чадо родителей тоже изрядно задолбало, только в ином плане. Настолько, что они готовы уже были сдать его кому угодно, хоть самому дьяволу. Лишь бы хоть немного от него отдохнуть.

— Вам мой добрый совет, не покупайте ему больше крутые тачки. Не давайте легких денег. Пусть зарабатывает сам, — хмурил Гудзон брови.

«Но он уйдет из дома! — пищали родители, как будто Виталя и так не шлялся где попало. — А он такой талант! Лучший бегун среди всех университетов. Прекрасный волейболист, футболист и вообще спортсмен разрядник…»

А на Гудзоново «Лучше бы мальчик учился, а не качал мускулы!» — вообще никто не обращал внимания.

Но если у Гудзона появился проблематичный «ребенок», это не значит, что он не встречался со своими давними секс-партнерами и друзьями. Один из них, так же, как и Гудзон, прекрасный хирург — Эдуард, напоминавший великолепного светского льва со светлой гривой волос, аккуратной бородкой и карими маслинами глаз, как-то поставил Виталю на место.

Мужчины после прекрасной оперы зависли у Гудзона на квартире и, завершив как раз первый виток в постели, принимали душ. Эдуард был сыт, словно кот, налакавшийся сметаны. Он нежил своими крупными руками под теплыми струями душа тонкое тело шатена врача и призывно выцеловывал затылок.

— Боже, Гудзон, давно у нас не было. Куда пропал? Я все понимаю… работа, дела и прочее… Но не на столько же времени!

Между ними не было любви. Более того, в профессиональной сфере чаще всего они были вечные соперники. А у Эдуарда кроме того была официальная жена и пара сыновей.

— Завел проблему и никак не могу от нее отвязаться, — пробурчал Гудзон, подставляя то одну сторону шеи, то другую под жаркие поцелуи.

Эдуард был нежным любовником, но выступал в постели только как актив. Это был еще один неприятный момент в жизни Гудзона. Практически никто не знал, что утонченный мужчина был универсалом. Но он настолько не любил женственных геев пассивов, что в постель ему попадали чаще всего только активы, как Эдуард. С другой стороны, Гудзона коробило от чересчур мужланистых и нахрапистых парней, а когда его самого сравнивали с женщиной — откровенно бесило. Так как его утонченность и элегантность принимали за бабьи повадки, совершенно не видя истинного его.

Гудзон был старой закалки из интеллигентной семьи с корнями аристократии. Его папа считал, что его сын просто обязан знать французский, уметь скакать верхом на коне, музицировать на фортепьяно, рисовать и так далее и тому подобное. А кроме того завести ворох любовниц, жениться на богатой невесте, построить дом, разбить и вырастить сад, как сделал его старший брат Артур. И произвести на свет хотя бы двух детей.

Артур был полным воплощением умершего их папа. А вот Гудзон…

Все перечисленное было просто неосуществимо, так как Гудзон практически со школы интересовался только мальчиками. У него был ворох, но любовников! И даже дом был с садом в пригороде. Но в нем не жила красавица-жена. И вот на шее повис совершенно ненужный чужой ребенок.

— Виталя? Неужели он тебя добил? М-да… Пропали мои деньги, я поспорил с Янко, что Витальке век не видать тебя, как собственных ушей, — чмокнули за ушком.

— А с ним-то зачем? — расстроился Гудзон.

Янко был из их компании, и очень нравился Гудзону. Но этот нежный мужчина с чисто латышской внешностью яркого блондина с кошачьими светло-зелеными глазами — был сугубо пассив. Они пытались быть в месте около десяти лет назад, но поняли оба, что в постели совершенно не подходят друг другу.

— Ну, он приезжал тогда со своим оркестром и спросил, как у тебя дела с Виталей. Ну вот, у меня и вылетело! Не сердись, зайка. А давай еще раз, прямо здесь?

Гудзону развели половинки задницы, чуть нагнули и ворвались вовнутрь. У Эдуарда, несмотря на его большие и широкие плечи, рост и стать, член был среднего размера и длины. Конечно, это облегчало Гудзону жизнь в постели под ним, но и не удовлетворяло его сзади до конца.

— Боже, ты такой там мягкий, как девочка.

Задышали рвано в район шеи, усиливая натиск в попке и отдрачивая налившийся член Гудзона. Гудзон слил из вежливости, ибо дрочил профи, а вот зад так и остался не удовлетворен до конца.

Только мужчины закончили, как раздался звонок. Кого-то принесло за полночь в дом великого медика.

— Это еще что за нах? Три часа ночи! — возмутился Эдуард.

— Виталя, — тяжело вздохнул Гудзон, снова вставая под струи теплой воды.

— Хм-м-м, я его сейчас отошью, но ты мне подыграй. Лады?

И огромный мужчина, как был влажный и с еще полувозбужденным членом, так и вышел, повязав на чресла банное полотенце.

— Ну?

Перед Виталием открыли дверь, и ему пришлось, как маленькому мальчику, задрать вверх свою наглую моську. Глаза расширились от вида этого золотоволосого гиганта, челюсть отпала. Виталя не знал Эдуарда, тот редко включался в их веселую компанию в связи с занятостью на работе и наличием женушки и сынишек. Но этот светский лев был в курсе всех их дел и интрижек, а Виталя в компанию Гудзона попал относительно недавно.

— А… Ик… Гудзон…

— Я не он, я его мужчина! Так чего хотел, малец? Телеграмма, что ли, или заказ пиццы? Так вроде мы сегодня на ночь не заказывали. Эй, Салтанович! — прокричали в квартиру, развернув свою мощную шею. — Ты пиццу вызывал?

— Нет! — прокричали в ответ, выходя из ванной в таком же полотенце, и мимо спины Эдуарда протопали в гостиную, не глядя кого принесло и крича наигранно в ответ. — Любимый, я замерз! Пошли вон всех, и айда в постельку, я еще не насытился!

— Так чего хотел? — маслины хитрых глаз уставились в опешившую синь.

— Я… ошибся дверью… — пробормотал выбитый от такого представления Виталя и умчался вон.

— С каждым бывает! — прокричал в ответ, смеясь, Эдуард.

Он вернулся в гостиную, где Гудзон разливал вино по бокалам.

— Как я его?

— Профессионально… Может отвянет на пару дней.

— Такой настырный, а может это любовь, а, Гудзон? — Эдуард упал напротив сидящего в кресле Гудзона, на плечах которого уже красовался байковый плотный халат теплых осенних тонов, расшитый замысловатыми узорами под старину.

Шатен, и правда, чуть замерз, но садиться под бок к гиганту не стал, тем более ему на колени. Это бы означало новый виток секса. Эдуард, и правда, очень по нему изголодался. А вот Гудзон этой мелкой зубочисткой в своей заднице был сыт уже по горло.

— Нет, ему просто удобно со мной и только. Я же к нему не испытываю вообще никаких чувств.

— Наша ледяная принцесса и чувства? — рассмеялся Эдуард. — Ты вообще был ли к кому-то привязан, а, Гудзон? Я уже не говорю про «любил».

Это было неправда, но Гудзон промолчал. Впрочем, и сам Эдуард об этом прекрасно знал, а просто по-дружески поддевал своего секс-партнера.

Гудзон любил еще в школе, и его первую любовь звали Андрей Венедиктович. Мужчины до сих пор поддерживали дружеские отношения, хотя Андрей ушел из медицины давно, открыв свой бизнес. И теперь ему принадлежало ряд заведений, в том числе и «Элегия» — закрытый клуб для геев. А ведь когда-то они вместе учились на медицинском, вместе закончили школу. И вместе жили в общаге и не как просто друзья. Гудзон потерял свою девственность именно в объятьях Андрюшки. И они даже признались друг другу в любви. Но…

Было много «но», дабы эта по-настоящему красивая пара распалась. Родители Андрея и отец Гудзона сделали все, чтобы растащить их в стороны друг от друга.

И потом Андрей прекрасно знал, что полностью не удовлетворяет свою любовь, потому что был сугубо активом. А то, что Гудзон универсал, он догадался сразу. Но близость, когда он должен подставляться Гудзону, сильно угнетала его. И вот вал накопившихся проблем и озабоченные родственники в совокупности сделали свое дело.

Мужчины расстались после медицинской академии и каждый пошел своим путем.

У Андрея менялись любовники как перчатки, он долго не мог забыть Гудзона, даже побывал в браке с подачи родителей, и у него родился единственный сын. А позже появился один постоянный — Олег. И они как-то незаметно притерлись друг к другу, став парой. Хотя и здесь не было без проблем. Так Олег ревновал Андрея к Гудзону, так как его мужчина до сих пор хранил все их студенческие фотографии. И даже те, где Гудзон был заснят сольно. Тем более Олегу было далеко до красоты доктора шатена. Он был наделен простой типичной внешностью средней полосы России. Стройный, светло-русый, с серыми печальными глазами. И напоминал больше заботливую женушку, чем любовника импозантного Андрея. Единственный его козырь — он был моложе Гудзона на десять лет и сугубо пассив в постели. На этом, пожалуй, и все.

Конечно, Виталя примчался через пару дней к Гудзону в больницу, но тот его вышвырнул оттуда, как нагадившего котенка, поучая:

— Не смей лезть ко мне в работу, сопляк!

А потом Виталя вычислил, когда тот встречается с Игорем, и подловил Гудзона на перроне. А увидев красоту Микки, просто выпал в осадок. И вот тут была последняя капля уравновешенного врача, Гудзон откровенно послал несостоявшегося любовника под подъебки этого чертового Игоря. И…

Виталий смирился… На время решив отпустить свою добычу из когтистых лап. Выждать, а позже одним махом накинуть удавку на шею этому упертому старику. Он уже не хотел жить без этой старческой задницы и всеми силами пытался доказать, что Гудзон без него, несравненного и единственного, просто сдохнет!

А когда Гудзон вернулся с международной конференции, ему поздно субботним вечером позвонил Андрей.

— Привет, как ты? — голос слышался сквозь приятный джаз, который явно играл живой оркестр.

— Только с самолета, — Гудзон понял сразу, Андрей намерен его вытащить в «Элегию».

— Хм-м-м… Жаль, а у меня для тебя есть подарок, — хитринки в голосе можно было пересыпать в отдельный подарочный огромный мешок.

«Подарок» звучало странно, хотя Гудзон предполагал какого плана.

— Мне сейчас не до «подарков», дорогой друг, — буркнул тот в трубку, мечтая после душа влезть в постель и тупо проспать до утра. На столе лежала средней толщины рукопись листов на пятьдесят, которую надо было уже сдать к завтрашнему дню.

— Очень ладный, утонченный, как ты и любишь. Примерно ростом с тебя, светлые волосы… Ах да, я совсем забыл — изумительный зеленый цвет глаз!

Это был выстрел в висок, Гудзон вспотел — зеленые глаза были его фетишем, как и светлые волосы. Не зря он так долго стенал по Янко. Мужчина проклял все на свете и заставил себя встать с кресла.

— Наверняка протраханный гей-пассив. С огромной черной дырой в жопе! — попытались испоганить светлый образ всеми силами и усадить себя обратно в добротное кресло.

— Нет, дорогуша, он натурал.

— Тем более! — Гудзон не хотел уговариваться, постель манила его накрахмаленными простынями, шепча о сладких снах.

— Я думаю, он вообще девственник, — поехидничали в трубку.

«Девственник» было как тапком по таракану. Шмяк — и в разные стороны кишки с глобальным хрустом.

— На кой мне девственник? — выдавил из себя Гудзон и уставился тупо на свой стояк в штанах, Андрей слишком хорошо знал пристрастия своего бывшего любовника.

— Если не придешь, скормлю эту лапу толпе озабоченных мужиков. Ты не представляешь, что твориться сегодня в «Элегии»!

— Не смей портить мальчишку! — подорвался Гудзон, уже одеваясь на ходу.

— Вот и замечательно. Свою машину я тебе уже послал, — добил Андрей Венедиктович и положил трубку.

— Господи, еще один салага и на мою несчастную шею, — Гудзон сполз-таки на диван, сил на ратные подвиги просто не было, но уже через двадцать минут мчался в крутом джипе в сторону закрытого гей-клуба, костеря своего дружка всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми словами и прихватив с собой рукопись листов на пятьдесят в папке подмышкой.

***

— И как?

Они стояли в стороне от бара в тени, и то чудо, что делало один коктейль за другим, не просто было совершенством, а настоящим ангелом во плоти!

— Ты грязное животное, Андрей, — покачал сокрушенно головой Гудзон, он прекрасно знал, что весь персонал у его друга натуральнее некуда. И более того, многие имеют жен и детей.

— Хм-м-м-м? — удивленно ухмыльнулся сводник, он давно пытался найти Гудзону пару, так как до сих пор винил себя за разрыв со своим любимым мужчиной. И рад бы все сейчас бросить к ногам Гудзона, чтобы быть с ним снова вместе, но прекрасно понимал, время ушло и былого не воротишь. Гудзону нравился его Олег, даже несмотря на то, что серенький мужчина откровенно его ненавидел. Но ради Гудзона Андрей был готов даже отказаться от своего теперешнего любовника, послав его к чертям.

— На него уже запало пол моего клуба, завалили вопросами, кто и почему. Но я его застолбил за тобой, мой любимый друг! Сказал, что он уже занят и именно тобой.

Несмотря на то, что Гудзон не выпячивал свои пристрастия на людях, но среди богатых и деловых геев был довольно известен. И теперь понимал, почему этот светлый парнишка, не ведавший ничего, притягивал взоры практически всего клуба. Еще бы, «мальчик Гудзона» — здесь звучит гордо!

— Боже, Андрей, ты меня сведешь с ума. И он точно девственник, во всяком случае… с мужчинами не спал, — заскрипели эмалью зубов, чувствуя, что его конкретно поймали за яйца.

— Так что? Сказать всем, что ошибся, и это чудо свободно? — съехидничал друг.

— Не смей! — прошипел Гудзон, а затем посмотрел на ручные часы. — Но мне надо поспать хотя бы часа два. Я на ногах третьи сутки.

— Не вопрос, седьмая ложа твоя, а как проснешься, звякни. Я пошлю его к тебе с вином.

На том они и порешили…

Было три часа ночи, когда Гудзон, продрав глаза, понял, что он хоть немного отдохнул. Привычки у хирургов были незыблемые, мужчина мог спать где угодно и когда, хоть вверх тормашками. Ибо прекрасно знал, что возможно уже через час будет в операционной спасать кому-нибудь жизнь. И док научился высыпаться практически как Штирлиц, ему иногда хватало и полчаса, чтобы потом часа четыре быть в рабочем состоянии. Правда перед сном он почитал захваченную свою рукопись и сделал даже пометки на полях. Это была вторая его привычка, ему нужно было хоть пару листов пробежать глазами машинописного текста, чтобы уснуть. Из должного он осилил лишь половину. Лучше научного, а то от художественного с буйным воображением Гудзона сон пропадал вообще.

Гудзон встал, принял душ, который был предусмотрен в любой VIP, а в этой была еще и угловая ванная для водных утех с любовником, и, выбрав из тонкого шелка бордовый халат, надел на голое тело. После того, как Игорь нашел своего Ванечку, Гудзон решил отрастить волосы. И ему его друг парикмахер сделал элитную первоклассную стрижку, длинные пряди которой, теперь достигающие уже лопаток, Гудзон завязал в низкий хвостик при помощи тонкой ленты в тон халата. Что ж, он был готов принять натурала. Хирург звякнул другу, а сам отошел к огромному окну и распахнул фрамугу, чтобы проветрить помещение.

***

Кирилл посмотрел на лифты и, передернув плечами, решил подняться по главной парадной лестнице. То, как оставшиеся мужчины провожали его голодными глазами, совсем не радовало, а тем более с этими одержимыми оказаться в замкнутом пространстве лифта. И дураку было понятно, что несколько человек, болтающих ни о чем и подпирающих стену рядом, только и ждало, когда он туда сунется, как куропатка в силок!

Он поднялся на второй этаж и позеленел. То, как тут кричали за закрытыми дверями, охали и ахали на разные мужские голоса, наводило мысли о различных пытках с замысловатыми орудиями казни. Но вспомнив, как мужики занимаются сексом и куда ебут друг дружку, Кирилл побелел окончательно, чего-то ему не улыбалось оказаться на месте несчастных пассивов.

Он преодолел еще один пролет и удивился полной тишине. Кроме того, на весь огромный этаж здесь было всего десять дверей и находились они только на одной стене, с другой же тянулись огромные от пола до потолка окна и имелся открытый выход на небольшую оранжерею, в которой тоже прогуливалась парочка занятых собой голубков.

Кирилл сглотнул и подошел к двери с витиеватым номерком семь. Он постучал и, услышав «Входите!», открыл широко дверь.

Распахнутая дверь вызвала сильнейший сквозняк. Гудзону задрало халат выше колен, растрепало волосы, и он, охнув, схватился за легкие шторы, что разметало в разные стороны и обвило его легкий стан.

А Кирилл тупо смотрел на это божество и никак не мог догнать, что же в этом голубом бедламе забыла женщина неземной красоты, стоящая у окна и с ужасом ловящая кружащие вокруг нее бумажные с печатным текстом листы.

— Дверь прикройте и помогите мне! — раздался совершенно мужской бархатистый голос. — Да поставьте это вино на стол и отомрите, пожалуйста! Вообще-то я не кусаюсь.

Кирилл отмер, отработанным движением поставил поднос и, закрыв дверь изнутри, с ужасом посмотрел на учиненный им беспорядок. Рукопись видно была большой и часть листов из района потолка, кружась, словно осенние листья, плавно легли прямо на пол.

— Простите, я виноват, — Кирилл, приседая, стал собирать листы, стараясь не смотреть на стройные длинные ножки, что пытались выбраться из тисков обвивших их штор.

— Я сам виноват, совсем забыл, что у Андрея тут не клуб, а чертов дымоход со множеством сквозняков. Открыл фрамугу, дабы проветрить комнату. И весьма, как видите, эффективно.

Гудзон наконец-то выбрался из штор и, поправив задравшийся халат, распустил волосы. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Кирилл устроит ему сей бедлам, и роль блондинки с белым задранным платьем при помощи ветра ему не улыбалась. А теперь его изысканный хвостик превратился в птичье гнездо. Он хотел поразить мальчика своей утонченностью, галантностью — чем угодно, но не так.

Тяжело вздохнув, он прошествовал мимо нагнувшегося юноши за очередным листом его рукописи и глянул мельком в зеркало. Так было лучше, волосы, что ветер поставил откровенно дыбом, теперь улеглись в художественном беспорядке.

Он обернулся к блондину, что стоял обалдело на коленях перед ним и вяло собирал оставшиеся листы. Кирилл не знал, что его больше всего поразило, то с какой элегантностью мужчина прошествовал мимо, оставляя за собой тонкий аромат терпких трав. Мальчик порылся в памяти и обрадовано вспомнил, так пахла полынь на пустыре за домом сестры в Воронеже в его далеком детстве. Особенно после грозы, запах озона и полыни — два в одном.

— Давайте их сюда, так: один, два, три… Поднимайтесь с колен и налейте вина! Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать… Не хватает страницы с номером шестнадцать!

Заозирались по сторонам и нашли ее на смятой кровати.

— О, вот она! — и снова засчитали, правда про себя, смотря, как мальчик наливает в два бокала дорогое вино. — Вроде все, слава Богу! А то думал, придется начинать сначала править этот ужасный текст.

Гудзон опустился в одно из глубоких кресел и, элегантно скрестив ноги, оперся на один подлокотник, пропуская сквозь пальцы правой руки свои яркие волосы.

Кирилл смотрел на него, как кролик на удава, и откровенно не знал, что делать, и как извиниться за причиненный беспредел.

— Садитесь и выпейте со мной вина, — Гудзон показал на кресло напротив. — Простите, но я очень устал, а тут еще Андрей так некстати притащил меня сюда.

— Но я думал, что вы не один. Андрей? — прошептал испуганно Кирилл, озираясь и тупо уставившись на ворох в пустой постели.

«Я очень устал» — пронеслось в голове у Кирилла, и еще «Андрей». Парень вспыхнул как спичка, заливаясь румянцем.

«Какой забавный», — усмехнулся про себя Гудзон.

— Вы не то подумали, вообще-то, я просто тут спал, прилетел только сегодня вечером. Андрей же просто мой старинный друг еще со школы, — и, видя непонимание на красной мордашке, пояснил. — Андрей Венедиктович, хозяин «Элегии».

— А-а-а-а… — протянул Кирилл и посмотрел на пустое кресло как на электрический стул.

— Бэ! — отрезал Гудзон и указал на два бокала. — Тут два бокала, если вы найдете в этом номере еще одного мужчину, кроме нас с вами, я вас отпущу. И кресло самое обычное, а не предмет в камере пыток. Да и я не инквизитор.

Кирилл вздрогнул, но сел в кресло, правда, как на табуретку. Он протянул руку и взял второй бокал.

— Так-то лучше. И как же вас зовут? — игриво поперекатывали красным вином в бокале и, пригубив, посмотрели медовыми глазищами в зелень напротив.

Мальчик вблизи был еще прекраснее, чем издалека. Была бы воля Гудзона, он бы его уже разложил бы тут на столике, где стояла бутылка на подносе, фрукты и зелень с мясом для незамысловатого закуся. Прямо поверх еды! А еще бутерброды с красной и черной икрой, которые были слабостью шатена-медика, ох он бы эту икру намазал бы этому пареньку… К-хм…

Так, о чем это мы?!

Еду принесли еще до того, как Гудзон завалился спать, а теперь к еде подали прекрасное вино вместе со сладким мальчиком.

— Кирилл, — пробормотал парень и прикусил язык, кто же в таких местах называет свое настоящее имя.

— Очень приятно, Гудзон. Вот и познакомились, — улыбнулся шатен.

— Я назвал вообще-то настоящее имя, — насупился парень, чувствуя, что его обвели вокруг пальца, «Гудзон» смахивало явно на кличку.

— Вообще-то, я тоже. Я не совсем русский и это мое настоящее имя, а отчество вообще — Салтанович. Еще вопросы есть?

Гудзон к такому привык, его все время спрашивали, что такое «Гудзон»: кличка или фамилия. И он всегда отвечал правду, но не всегда объяснял причины.

— Простите… за бестактность, вопросов нет.

Кирилл отпил вина и удивленно посмотрел на Гудзона, такое великолепие он пробовал впервые.

— Очень вкусно.

— Я рад, что вам понравилось. Может, партию в шахматы?

Кирилл поперхнулся вторым глотком. Шахматы? Здесь? С этим неземным красавцем?! Ущипните меня, он вообще думал, что его сейчас после вина сразу завалят на этой измятой кровати. А то, как он будет отбиваться, стараясь не прибить на смерть VIP клиента Элегии, вообще не хотелось представлять.

— Почему бы и нет.

— Тогда, прошу!

Еду сдвинули в сторону вместе с вином и на низеньком столике разложили настоящие шахматы. Кирилл незаметно для Гудзона ущипнул себя за руку, было весьма больно и он еще был в своем уме.

— Учитесь, работаете? И почему в таком месте?

— Учусь на художественном отделении, — Кириллу достались белые и он сделал первый ход пешкой. — Друг попросил помочь, вот и пошел с ним сюда за барную стойку.

— Теперь понятно, почему на вас чужая одежда. Вы студент, а стипендии всегда мало, я тоже в ваши годы кем только не подрабатывал. Но все больше ассистировал на операциях или ухаживал за тяжелобольными в качестве медбрата. Но бывало, приходилось ковыряться и в морге… — двигая в ответ свою пешку.

— А теперь вы кто? Если не секрет, — защитили свою пешку другой. — Знакомый врач не помешает. Хотя, если вы работаете в морге, что-то мне как-то не хочется в вашу обитель раньше времени.

— Не секрет, хирург. И ко мне лучше не попадаться. Легче сразу сыграть в ящик, намного проще. Поверьте! Так что вариант с моргом не всегда худший. Там хотя бы уже не мучаются, как у меня под ножом, — выдвинули свою вторую пешку.

Кирилл рассмеялся, мужчина был вполне удобным собеседником с нормальным чувством юмора, во всяком случае, напряжение стало спадать. И, судя по всему, никто его насиловать не собирался. Он еще раз оглядел это стройное красивое чудо и попался. Гудзон засек, что Кирилл его с интересом рассматривает, словно хочет проверить его сексуальность на деле.

— Не смотрите на меня так. В женщину я не превращусь, как бы вам не хотелось, — усмехнулись медовые глаза зеленым и кивнули на доску. — Ваш ход.

Кирилл вспыхнул и сходил слоном. Он неплохо играл в школе и теперь, когда ему ответили конем, понял, что и Гудзон тоже не из слабых. Теперь фигуры двигались по шахматному полю с одинаковой скоростью, иногда кто-то замирал, обдумывая ход, попивая второй уже к тому времени бокал вина.

— Так вы поняли, что я натурал? — уточнил Кирилл.

— Скорее девственник, — усмехнулся Гудзон и, видя, как малиновость залила шею мальчика, про себя усмехнулся: «Значит и с девочками еще не пробовал. Класс!».

И пока мальчишка хлопал от возмущения ртом, пояснил:

— Поэтому и удивился, увидев вас тут.

— Я же сказал, что помогал другу. И вряд ли еще раз сюда сунусь! — пропыхтели потешно в ответ.

— Это самое мудрое решение в вашей жизни. Конечно, в открытую, когда вы за барной стойкой, никто к вам не полезет, да и в самих стенах «Элегии» тоже. Но могут зажать на улице, подкараулив у черного входа, или выследить где-нибудь в другом месте. Кстати, вам шах, молодой человек.

— Не на много я вас и моложе. Я учусь на втором курсе, — выставляя защиту против вероломного черного ферзя.

— И сколько вы думаете мне? Сделайте лучше рокировку с ладьей, иначе я вам через четыре хода поставлю мат, — предупредил галантно Гудзон.

— Вы всегда помогаете своему противнику? — удивился мальчишка, но, сделав рокировку, предположил. — Думаю, вам максимум тридцать.

— Просто интересная партия, хотелось бы ее разыграть в полную меру. Фигур еще много, и вы можете свести ее в ничью. Простите, дурацкая привычка педагога учить всему несмышленых мальцов. Вам сейчас восемнадцать? — и, увидев хмурый кивок, продолжил. — Когда мне было восемнадцать, то тридцать лет казалось немыслимой датой. В этом вы правы. И все же ошибаетесь. Мне сорок, и я гожусь вам в отцы. Что вы делаете? Это грубая ошибка! — возмутился Гудзон, видя, как мальчик от его «сорока» отдал в сухую свою ладью.

— Вам сорок?

— Да.

— Не может быть… — Кирилл уставился тупо в доску и, заметив свой промах, переходил.

— М-да, я выбил вас из колеи, этот ход ненамного лучше. Что ж, вам шах и мат! Еще партию?

— Да-а-а-а… — пробормотал Кирилл, теперь ему достались черный фигуры.

— Какое-то сумасшествие… Я сижу в VIP комнате в закрытом гей-клубе и играю партию в шахматы с человеком, который в два раза меня старше. И при этом выглядит, как сошедшее с неба божество от силы на тридцать лет. Бред сивой кобылы… Бр-р-р-р!

Помотали пьяной головой и посмотрели на смеющегося напротив Гудзона. Третий бокал на пустой желудок был явно лишним.

— Я просто приглядываю за вами, а на рассвете провожу домой.

— Я живу в общежитии.

— Тогда в общагу. Кирюша, закусите мясом и зеленью, а то с непривычки вам станет плохо. Вино хоть и пьется легко, но очень крепкое.

Кирилл отставил свой бокал и послушно взял на колени нашинкованное мясо. А еще ему сунули под нос икру.

— Вы пассив? — поменял парень тему.

— Нет… — усмехнулся Гудзон.

— Актив? — удивились так, что док не выдержал и заржал.

— Нет, — выдавили отсмеявшись.

— Натурал? Тогда я не понимаю, какого вы делаете здесь? — недоуменно осмотрели снова дока.

— И снова неверно.

— Как неверно? Вы говорили, что не баба!

Парень ему нравился все больше и больше. И хотя его немного пробило на поговорить после вина, но все было в рамках приличия. Более того, Кирилл даже стал лучше играть, и вторую партию они разыграли вничью, хотя и не без подсказок Гудзона. Теперь о себе больше рассказывал Кирилл, они вместе обсудили французских живописцев. Им обоим нравились импрессионисты, но к сожалению разные художники, зато сошлись на том, что оба без ума от Ван Гога.

— Не баба! Терпеть не могу, когда меня сравнивают с женщинами. Кирюша, я все-таки гей, но универсал.

— Хм-м-м… Универсал… Мне бы тоже не понравилось, если бы меня сравнили с дамой, — кивнул Кирилл понимающе, после мяса он немного прохмелел и теперь налегал на фрукты. Гудзон же закусывал икрой.

— А универсал это как? Мне Димка вкратце провел ликбез, что такое актив и пассив, но об универсалах ничего не говорил.

— Универсал, это значит с обоюдоострым мечом, который играет за обе команды. Я могу быть и активом, и пассивом. И для меня важны в постели обе эти роли, — пояснил Гудзон, а потом помог подняться парню на ноги. — Уже рассвело, и я вас провожу до общежития.

— Да ладно… я сам… и тут недалеко… — Кирилл тупо смотрел, как мужчина, распахнув свой халат, переодевается в обычную повседневную одежду. Тело Гудзона было настолько сексуальным, что внизу живота у пацана затеплило.

«Это все вино… И усталость… Но боже мой, какая попка!» — одернул он свой член.

— Тем более Андрей растрепал всем, что вы мой мальчик. И если не провожу, могут достать, — и, видя, как парнишку пошатывает, предложил. — А лучше отвезу на машине.

***

Джип был крутым серебристым и тонированным, Кирилла доставили прямо к подъезду их занюханной общаги. Вместе со всеми пожитками и увесистым конвертом денег, который ему на выходе из подземного гаража вручил усмехающийся Андрей Венедиктович со словами:

— Как шахматы?

— Ну и язва же ты, Андрюша, — покачал Гудзон своей прекрасной головой. — Так подставить мальчика!

— Кирилл, в следующую субботу чтобы был, а то уволю Димку, — усмехнулся хозяин «Элегии», подмигивая побледневшему парню.

— Даже не думай, Кирюша, снова соваться сюда. Это чистой воды шантаж, никого он не уволит, — садясь за руль своей машинки.

— Вы водите?

— Странный вопрос, видишь же, что везу тебя. Хотя я делаю это редко, только когда уезжаю загород в свой дом. Устаю от операций, а если еще баранка, то совсем — кирдык. Вот и ставлю машину у Андрея. У него гараж бесплатный. А в моем городском доме он не предусмотрен, — объяснил Гудзон, подъезжая к общаге. — Прощайте, Кирюша, и больше в «Элегию» ни ногой.

Кирилл выпал из джипа и тупо смотрел, как Гудзон, помахав ему приветливо рукой, вырулил из студенческого двора обратно на дорогу.

— Живой! — Димка подлетел к нему от подъезда, видно парень на нервах так его и прождал на ступенях. — Тебя же Гудзон подвез? Да? И как он в постели? Говорят, Гудзон настоящий суккуб воплоти! Повезло же тебе, самый легендарный ночной мотылек присел к тебе на грудь.

Кирилл вылупился на перевозбужденного Димку и потрогал ему вспотевший лоб.

— Ты что, заболел? Какая постель? Я проиграл всю ночь с ним в шахматы, пил дорогущее вино и жрал красную икру вперемешку с черной и мясом. И потом, какой такой суккуб-инкуб? Я вообще думал, что ты по бабам!

— Ты идиот, да? Конечно, я по бабам! Но Гудзон это что-то с чем-то. Такие люди рождаются раз в тысячу лет! Элита! Сливки общества! Которые если и подпускают к себе, то только избранных. Да ради такого любовника я бы послал бы всех баб на хрен, если бы он выбрал бы меня. Тем более он сугубо пассив, считай, баба только с мудями. А в жопу трахать, какая разница кого — парня, девку. Я бы даже смирился с его членом и яйцами! Если бы он их прикрывал, к примеру, полотенцем.

Кирилл слушал говорливого трепача Димку и ему становилось гадко на душе.

Муторно и брезгливо.

Хотелось сказать в ответ, что Гудзон вообще-то универсал. Ему сорок, он прекрасный собеседник, начитанный, умнейший, утонченный человек. И изумительно красив мужской необычной красотой, в которой нет ни капли бабьего. А какие у него стройные ножки! А какие удивительные медовые глаза и яркие коричнево-медные волосы, спускающиеся по плечам изумительными волнами вниз…

Но почему-то Диме рассказывать это не хотелось.

— Я спать, — зевнул Кирилл и, обогнув Димку, почапал в общагу.

— Ты так мне ничего и не рассказал. Вот не поверю, что ты играл с ним в шахматы! — пристроились в хвост Кириллу. — За несколько партий на шахматной доске не называют «Мальчиком Гудзона».

— Не верь, — пожал тот самый «Мальчик Гудзона» плечами, открывая ключами свою дверь и, не давая за собой просочиться надоедливому Димке, гулко захлопнул ее у него перед любопытным носом. Спать хотелось жутко и легкое опьянение все еще давало о себе знать.

***

В понедельник прибыл Лешка, и они тут же сцепились с Димкой. И почему-то именно в их комнате и в присутствии Кирилла.

— Чем ты думал, когда такого, как он, тащил туда?! — Лешка приехал из дома нагруженным продуктами под самую завязку.

— А ты чем? Дотянул до последнего и сдрыснул! И что мне было делать? Там нужен бармен, а не абы как — любой с улицы смазливый пацан! — пытался отбиться от Лешки Димка.

— И как вы уходили оттуда? С боем? — ехидно сузили глаза.

— Нет. Меня в конце смены выставил за дверь Андрей Венедиктович… А Кирилла довез до дома Гудзон!

— Гудзон?! — у Лешки его круглые глаза совсем стали пятаками, и он с размаху сел на кровать. — Быть не может! Это тот самый, по которому Андрей Венедиктович до сих пор сохнет?

— Ага! И ты прикинь, этот жук говорит, что проиграл с ним всю ночь в шахматы, — обиделся окончательно Димка.

— Слушай, Кирилл! — у Лешки тоже зажегся в его зенках нездоровый интерес. — А как он вообще выглядит?

Кирилл с такого вопроса совсем окосел:

— То есть как выглядит?

— Понимаешь, Гудзон в «Элегии» настоящая легенда! Он бывает может раз в пять лет, и то, если Андрей Венедиктович его затащит силком. И многие просто не знают его в лицо. Он не тусуется со всеми в зале. А в их закрытую компанию хрен пролезешь, даже если ты красавчик-гей. А еще… Эта единственная любовь хозяина «Элегии»! Ты видел, какой Андрей Венедиктович крутой, вот мне и интересно, как выглядит эта самая «Любовь».

Кирилл сглотнул, посмотрел на обоих своих друзей и попытался выкинуть навязчивый божественный облик Гудзона у себя из головы.

— Мужик как мужик, а что? — выдавил он из себя.

— М-да, ты не просто натурал, ты натурал по Светке, то есть в квадрате. Что, кроме нее ничего вообще не замечаешь? — схмурил брови Алексей. — Я иду в «Элегию» в следующую субботу. И без вопросов!

— Ты же струсил? — хмыкнул Димка. — Кстати, Андрей Венедиктович поговорил с тем придурком клиентом, тебя больше не побеспокоят.

— Тогда тем более, — заулыбался Лешка.

— Вот и хорошо. Значит без меня! — обрадовался Кирилл, теперь ему туда идти не было необходимости. И он выполнит просьбу Гудзона не приходить более в этот вертеп.

Кирилл при всплывшем имени Гудзон у себя в голове опять завис. Как наяву увидел тонкие руки, изящно двигающие шахматные фигуры по деревянной доске, мягкий голос, ненавязчивый серебристый смех…

Кирилл вздрогнул от того, что друзья его схватили за руки с двух сторон и стали трясти как грушу, крича одновременно.

— Еще чего, нет! Ты пойдешь с нами!

— Бытует легенда, что Гудзон, если положил на мужика глаз, то будь хоть он трижды натуралом и гомофобом — он все равно станет его любовником.

— И мы на тебе это проверим!

— Вы совсем охуели? Ни на кого Гудзон не запал! Он вообще мне сказал, чтобы я больше не совался в «Элегию».

С таких слов черноволосые дружки посмотрели так друг на друга, что Кирилл понял, что он конкретно втух. И в следующую субботу будет снова за барной стойкой.

«Зато, возможно, снова увижу его!» — всплыла шальная мысль, и снова потеплело внизу живота. Божественное создание в метущихся от силы ветра шторах и пытающееся схватить летающие по всему номеру листы, отпечаталось у Кирилла на подкорке, как самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни.

— Не-не-не! Я в вашу «Элегию» больше не ногой.

— Ну надо же, легенда не врала! Он уже слушается Гудзона беспрекословно, — присвистнули его черноволосые дружки.


	3. Вынужденные свидания

Кирилл стоял в поношенном свитере и своих потертых старых джинсах перед Андреем Венедиктовичем и протягивал ему пакет с деньгами.

— Это то, что сверх нормы.

Андрей схмурил брови домиком, а потом зыркнул на чернявых двух пацанов, что зависли за спиной Кирилла, явно чего-то выжидая.

— Так, Алексей! Я рад тебя видеть, конечно, но еще один взбрык — ты идешь искать другое место работы. Чего оба застыли тут? А ну марш работать, скоро открытие!

А когда левые уши отошли от него, подхватил за локоток Кирилла и потащил в свой приватный кабинет со словами: «А с вами, молодой человек, у меня отдельный крайне интимный разговор».

Кабинет был небольшой, но с огромным панорамным окном и мебелью в светлых тонах. Здесь Андрей Венедиктович обычно принимал посетителей по личным проблемам и именно сюда чаще всего заглядывал его Олег.

— Почему это ты решил, что тебе заплатили сверх нормы? — Андрей Венедиктович, когда хотел, казался страшным, как само проведение богов.

— Ну… у Димы… сумма на порядок меньше… вот я и подумал… что вы мне приплатили за… — замялся парень.

— Вообще-то, здесь не бордель. И никто тебе не приплачивал за то, что ты развлекал моего дорогого гостя. Все деньги заработаны тобой только в баре. Так что убери их к себе и не тряси тут ими перед моим носом. А лучше купи себе с выручки пару новых рубашек, несколько брюк. И так, вообще, приоденься. Тоже мне, красавец-мужчина! Ходишь, как последний бомж, — отчитал шеф нерадивого щенка, который поджал хвостик и ушки.

— Но Леша же вышел на работу, зачем я вам? — замялся Кирилл.

— А я тебя к себе на постоянку и не приглашаю. Мне каждую субботу с воскресеньем охранять тебя от возбужденных мужиков недосуг. Но вот раз в месяц или два устраивать такое потрясение просто необходимо. А то совсем разжирели, захирели, заразились апатией.

Андрей Венедиктович подошел к своему шкафу и достал из него отглаженные брюки и молочного цвета атласную рубашку.

— Одевай и в бар за стойку! Это мой стратегический запас. Сегодня устроим им аншлаг, мой мальчик. Деньги и свою рванину положишь в этот пакет, оставишь здесь, я тебе на выходе верну, — Андрей Венедиктович заметил, как Кирилл смотрит затравлено на него, словно загнанный в угол сурок. — Ну, чего еще тебе?

— А… Гудзон… он… — заполыхал скулами парень.

— Будет тебе Гудзон, но позже, ночью, — вдруг заулыбался ласково Андрей Венедиктович.

— А вы разве его не любите? — уточнил Кирилл.

— Люблю… Но это давняя история из прошлой жизни. Мы когда-то были любовниками. И я его предал… — он глянул на то, как дрожат руки Кирилла, и приободрил. — Никуда он не денется, примчится к своей голубке! Как только узнает, что ты здесь. А теперь за барную стойку, я не люблю тунеядцев.

***

Телефонный звонок его выдернул из сна…

Но он был не единственный, кто-то звонил еще и в дверь.

Гудзон продрал глаза и с ненавистью глянул на будильник, прошло всего пятнадцать минут, как он заснул. Пять операций, в двух из которых людей приходилось собирать чуть ли не по кускам. Ему часто привозили после дорожных аварий самые тяжелые случаи, наверное, именно поэтому Гудзон не любил водить машины, а делал это по крайней необходимости.

Он встал с постели, намотал на себя, как мог, одеяло и потащился к двери, по пути прихватив свой вопящий мобильник.

— Надо было выключить, когда лег в постель. И гори эта больница синим пламенем!

Вздохнул он тяжело, но, увы, его статус и положение обязывало Гудзона находиться двадцать четыре часа в сутки на линии в свободном доступе. Иначе он бы просто жил беспробудно в хирургическом отделении, совершенно не выходя из больницы.

— Да… — он даже не посмотрел на высветившийся номер телефона, думая, что кто-то из тех, кого он сегодня оперировал, умер.

— Привет, дорогуша! И где твой боевой настрой? Сегодня все-таки суббота как-никак, — бодрый голос Андрея на той стороне линии раздражал как никогда.

— Иди в жопу! — буркнул Гудзон, сбрасывая звонок, и открыл входную дверь. С одним идиотом он разобрался, осталось послать еще того, кто ломился в дверь.

— Простите, господин Гудзон, но Андрей Венедиктович приказал вас отвезти в клуб, — перед тонким мужчиной стоял громила, который в прошлый раз подвозил его до «Элегии». И пока Гудзон ловил свою челюсть, снова заорала трубка.

— И чего ты, мой сладкий, сегодня такой нежный со мной? — мурлыкнул Андрей в трубку снова. — Я к тебе, кстати, карету подогнал. Так что, Золушка, припудри свой носик и давай на бал.

Гудзон накинул край одеяла себе на плечо, как римские ораторы, и пошел в квартиру, костеря по трубке своего дружка.

— Ты сраная фея! Я только из больницы и у меня был самый паршивый день. Мне привезли две машины полутрупов с одной аварии, из которых приходилось заново собирать людей. И желательно живых!

Громила поплелся за ним внутрь, прикрыв осторожно за собой двери.

— Хоть пришил свое на место, случаем чего не перепутал? А то мож кому чужое приварганил, с тебя станется. И ведь прирастет как не хер делать, с твоими-то волшебными ручками. Или кто сдох? — поерничали в ответ, как бывший медик Андрей обладал в полной мере чувством черного юмора.

— Мне не до твоих плоских шуток. Я валюсь с ног! Ты представь, два джипа в лоб и все в клубок из металла, — Гудзон упал в кресло и кивнул громиле сесть напротив него.

— Представил, херовые значит джипы, — усмехнулись в ответ.

— Сам ты херовый! Так что сейчас я напою Степана чаем, коль вы меня подняли на ноги, и пошлю его к тебе обратно, а сам на боковую!

— Хм-м-м-м, конечно ты это можешь сделать, а можешь выспаться у меня, — голос совсем стал медовым.

— С каких щей? Я не хочу, чтобы твой Олег меня совсем возненавидел, — возмутился Гудзон.

— Я имел в виду «Элегию», — рассмеялись весело. — Хотя только скажи «да»! И Олег исчезнет в небытие.

— НЕТ! — рыкнул злобно Гудзон.

— Нет — ты не едешь в «Элегию», или нет — ты не возвращаешься ко мне? — прошептали так влажно, что захотелось расшибить трубку об пол.

— И то и другое! Я иду спать. И все! — прорычал сквозь зубы рассерженный док. Вот так всегда, когда Андрей врывался в его жизнь, все снова летело кувырком. В саму жопу.

— А если я скажу, что твоя голубка сегодня снова работает в баре? — ехидно пропели в ответ.

— Он мне обещал туда больше не соваться, — завис от такого расклада Гудзон, моля Бога о том, что это просто очередная подъебка Андрея.

— Ну, мальчик оказался слишком честным, он решил, что я дал ему сверх нормы денег, и пришел обратно отдать часть. Пойми, принцесса, такие на дороге не валяются. Почему ты его отпустил в прошлый раз, а? — пояснили с прохладцей, мол, я тут землю рою, ищу тебе пару, коль сам не угоден, а ты еще и нос воротишь.

— А сам как думаешь? Мальчик мне в сыновья годится! И еще, у него вообще никого не было: ни девок, ни парней. Неужели ты думаешь, что я совсем такой конченный человек, что способен невинную овечку затащить под себя? — проворчал Гудзон, он целую неделю уговаривал себя, что поступил правильно и не совратил мальчика. И только успокоился. И вот, вуаля — опять все по-новому.

— Хм-м-м-м, он не так невинен, как ты думаешь. И потом, он спрашивал про тебя, — усмехнулись грустно в ответ.

— Врешь.

— Зачем мне это… Ну так что? Смотри, сегодня им заинтересовалось еще больше парней. Неужели невинного ягненка отдашь другому волку?

— Ты грязный сводник, Андрюша! — вздохнул устало Гудзон и посмотрел на сидящего напротив Степана, который чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от перепалки шефа с этим замотанным в одеяло голым божеством.

— Ну так как? — пропустили мимо ушей эпитеты.

— Я еду… куда ж деваться… — Гудзон встал с кресла и стал собирать вещи, придерживая трубку плечом, а одной рукой падающее одеяло.

— Мудрое решение для волка. Сожрать самому. И будь добр, не мучай перед этим мальчишку.

Трубку кинули, а Гудзон, обнажившись, стал натягивать на себя рубашку.

Степан опустил глаза в пол, стараясь не пялиться на совершенно голого мужика.

— Жаль, господин Гудзон, что вы не с нашим шефом. Все ребята были бы за вас горой.

— Это еще почему? — Гудзон, впрыгнув в джинсы крутой марки, застегивал теперь ширинку.

— Он только к вашему мнению и прислушивается. А что Олег, так, серая мышь, подстилка. Только орет на смазливых ребят да ревнует к каждому столбу. А ведь мы все натуралы и шефа любим… то есть он нам дорог… но по-другому, — попытались правильно подобрать слова.

— Я понял, не нервничай так. Но простите меня, парни… Я никогда не вернусь обратно к Андрею. И на это есть очень существенные причины, — Гудзон подошел к сидящему уже полностью одетый. Он натянул на рубашку тонкий джемпер пастельных тонов и теперь больше походил на студента старших курсов или аспиранта, а никак не на профессора медицины.

— Но вы же жили очень долго вместе. Я знаю, мне Андрей как-то рассказывал… он очень сильно поругался с Олегом ни о чем и напился. Пришел ко мне в гараж, и мы там всю ночь просидели. Он ведь до сих пор любит вас. И любил, — сжал огромные кулаки Степан.

— Я его тоже люблю, Степа… Но понимаешь, есть то, что уже никогда не вернуть. И потом, Степан, я ведь не чистый пассив, как многие думают. А Андрей никогда под меня не ляжет. У меня сейчас совсем другая жизнь: больница, академия, студенты, операции. Я не подхожу на роль жены-домоседки. Меня может не быть дома сутками, неделями. А Андрюше нужна заботливая женушка, которая будет вести весь быт, дом, любить его и лелеять.

— Из Олега женушка, как из меня балерина! — обиделся шофер, видно придирки половины шефа доставались с лихвой и ему.

— Хм-м-м, Олег, конечно, не идеал. Но он домашний мальчик, не в меру ревнив, так это от того, что он сомневается в своих возможностях. А это придет с годами, если, конечно, он умный парень. А судя по всему, Олежка не дурак, — Гудзон кивнул шоферу на выход, проходя в коридор и напяливая там свое любимое кремовое кашемировое пальто до пола. — Ладно, едем. Ваш разлюбезный шеф решил меня женить, коль я ему отказываю, невзирая на то, что я просто сегодня валюсь с ног.

— Простите его, он просто так за вас переживает. И потом, мужики говорят, хотя я в мужской красоте ни черта и не смыслю, что мальчик этот, Кирилл, кажется, и правда, очень хорош.

— Эх, Степан. Думаешь, я не знаю? В том-то вся и фишка, он слишком хорош для меня. Я такого счастья, поверь, не достоин.

И мужчины, захлопнув дверь, заспешили по ступеням вниз.

***

Было уже два часа ночи. Кирилл до сих пор крутился, как волчок, не присаживаясь ни на секунду, более того Лешка и Димка тоже. Народ к стойке валил, словно на представление века под названием «Посмотреть на мальчика Гудзона». Как к ним подошел Андрей Венедиктович и, сунув уже из ресторана готовый отсервированный поднос по полной программе, прошептал:

— Туда же, что и раньше, ключ под салфеткой. Гудзон тебя ждет.

И, прицыкнув на расстроенных клиентов, проводил парня в светящейся рубашке до служебного лифта. Естественно, все прижали свои жопки и уняли «текущие желания».

— Удачи, — пожелали Кириллу и, пропустив в лифт, горько усмехнулись. Как только солнечный мальчик исчез, опустела и стойка бара. Остались только любители крепко выпить, которым было по барабану, кто им сделает коктейль и какого качества.

Кирилл сглотнул и вышел из лифта уже на знакомом этаже. Сегодня оранжерея была закрыта. Он поставил поднос на специальную тумбу, которая была у каждой двери и имитировала урезанную греческую колонну. И, найдя на подносе ключ, открыл нужный номер. В комнате было тихо, горел мягко торшер, а на смятых простынях, прямо в свитере и джинсах, спал Гудзон. Доктор даже не снял ботинки, просто рухнул животом на постель и отключился. Его ноги свисали с края, не марая тонких белых простыней.

Кирилл замер от такого зрелища, мужчина, даже по-простому одетый, был слишком красив. Мальчик поставил поднос на столик и, подойдя к лежащему, осторожно снял с него обувь, дабы не разбудить. Гудзон охнул во сне и перекатился удобнее на кровать, теперь он лежал на спине, раскинув свои руки и стройные ноги. Кирилл и сам устал до чертиков, он совсем выключил свет и, сняв свою обувь, прилег рядом с Гудзоном, подмяв под голову одну из подушек. Одна тонкая рука дока оказалась у него над головой. Гудзон спал тихо, даже не храпел.

«Он вообще дышит?» — подумалось Кириллу перед тем, как сон накатил и на него с головой.

***

— Привет, голубки, вот это картина! — над их головами послышался ехидный голос Андрея Венедиктовича. — Как спалось?

— Андрюша, ты сейчас станешь трупом. Это говорю тебе я — врач! — Гудзон продрал глаза, он давно так хорошо не высыпался и столкнулся с изумленной зеленью напротив. Оказывается, во сне оба мужчины перекатились друг к другу и теперь лежали в обнимку. И если рука дока покоилась на тонкой талии Кирилла, то его вообще на изящном бедре Гудзона.

— Простите, — пискнул мальчик и, отдернув свою руку, скатился с постели. — Я просто с краю прилег, вы так глубоко спали, что я не решился вас разбудить.

— О, Боги! — Андрей покачал сокрушенно головой. — Первую ночь они прорезались в шахматы. Вторую просто тупо проспали! И что будет в третью?

— Андрей, заткнись, ты достал со своим сводничеством! — Гудзон сел на постели взъерошенный, заспанный и безумно сексуальный.

— Ваши вещи, молодой человек, и деньги — там, кстати, зарплата за вчерашний вечер. А вот это, — Андрей поставил перед носом двух помятых парней корзину. — Ваш сегодняшний пикник.

— Какой пикник? — уставился Гудзон на друга.

— Ну, вы же ничего не съели, посему я все собрал сухим пайком. Кирюша, иди в ванную переоденься, сейчас поедешь с Гудзоном на природу.

Кирилл забрал свои манатки и тихо смылся от накаляющейся атмосферы между этими двумя, но дверь прикрыл не до конца, явно решив краем уха подслушать разговор.

— Андрей, ты заходишь слишком далеко! — прорычал Гудзон.

— Сейчас прекрасные погоды стоят. Бабье лето! Съездите на природу, погуляете. Если же будешь сопротивляться, навяжусь третьим. Или в следующую субботу притащу Кирилла снова сюда. Я договорился с его друзьями, и они, если что, помогут, — расставил все приоритеты нахрапистый Андрей, подтверждая, что он еще та акула голубого шоу-бизнеса.

— Все просчитал? Да? А меня спросил? А Кирилла? А надо ли ему все это?! А? Чертова сваха! — разошелся вдруг док, вставая на ноги.

— Тогда выбирай. Либо ты снова вернешься ко мне, либо попробуешь с ним, — сузили злобно глаза. — Я же вижу, он тебе нравится. И даже очень! Так что не так? Ты вспомни, когда тебе кто-то так был интересен, как он?

— Это тупой шантаж, Андрюша. К тебе я не вернусь. А он еще совсем мальчик, несмышленый ребенок, — покачали головой.

— Много ты понимаешь в современной молодежи, — съязвил Андрей Венедиктович.

— Да по более тебя! До сих пор везде Виталя мерещится, — передернул нервно Гудзон плечами.

Кирилл, слушая все это в пол-уха, просто не знал, что делать.

Он нравится Гудзону?

Андрей Венедиктович пытается их свести, но док упирается, ибо считает его сущим ребенком.

«Я не гей!» — была первая мысль, которая старательно отмахивалась от рядов образов жутко сексуального Гудзона: порыв ветра и задранные полы его халата, он спящий, как младенец, такой молоденький во сне — словно ровесник Кирилла, играющий в шахматы и смеющийся над очередной неудачной шуткой художника.

«Бред! Но если я не поеду на пикник с Гудзоном — Лешка с Димкой опять меня притащат в этот вертеп за жабры. И тогда Гудзону, измотанному своей врачебной практикой, опять придется ехать сюда, дабы защитить меня». То, что именно Андрей Венедиктович виноват в том, что Гудзон уставший высыпается здесь, Кирилл уже не сомневался. Он быстро переоделся в свое старое, даже не удивляясь, что выданная одежда шефом сидит на нем как влитая — тютелька в тютельку. И, выйдя из ванной комнаты, встал перед перепирающимися мужчинами.

— Я готов к пикнику, — огорошил он обоих.

Андрей рассмеялся и хлопнул парню по плечу:

— Ай, молодца! Так держать! Держи корзину с провизией и плед.

— Я не поведу машину, — сложил свои руки на груди Гудзон.

— Дам вам Степана, — отмахнулся на своего упертого друга хозяин «Элегии».

— Не надо никакого Степана. У меня есть права, — Кирилл забрал провизию и сложенный пушистый плед. — Пойдемте, Гудзон Салтанович, а то ваш друг еще чего доброго заставит нас силком целоваться.

— А это идея! — рассмеялся Андрей Венедиктович, понимая, что не ошибся со своим выбором, и парнишка подходит его другу как никто иной.

— Заткнись, — Гудзон убийственно смерил смеющегося Андрея с ног до головы и отправился вслед за Кириллом. — Я тебе еще припомню твое сватовство, засранец.

Хлопнув за собой дверью.

— Я его сам себе припомню… — прошептал тяжело Андрей, оседая в кресло. — Какой же я был тогда дурак… Что отпустил тебя, мой любимый… А что теперь… теперь все уже не то.

Андрей смахнул непрошеные слезы с глаз и криво улыбнулся своему отражению. Сердце болело так, что сам бы выдрал из своей груди, и было тяжело дышать.

— Дожил. Выдаю любимого замуж за другого! И при этом жутко за него счастлив.

***

— Доедешь до своей общаги, заберешь корзину. С Димкой и Лешкой организуете сегодня пикник в парке. На троих! — Гудзон сидел на пассажирском месте впереди злой, недоступный.

— А вы? — Кирилл водил машину хорошо. Когда жил в Воронеже, подрабатывал трактористом–механиком, а еще шофером при богатом фермере. Сосед его сестры — добрый мужик, помог ему еще пацаном устроиться на временную работу на все лето на частную ферму, что была недалеко от города. Хозяин был там нормальный, и то, что мальчик не пьет, как все остальные, играло в его пользу.

— А что я? Уеду к себе домой загород и завалюсь спать. Завтра понедельник, и наверняка будут снова экстренные операции. Если еще сегодня не дернут. Хотя мой сегодняшний сменщик — первоклассный хирург. Обычно в его дежурство не вызывают, — зевнул сладко Гудзон.

— Так не пойдет. Мы едем за город, и вы будете гулять на свежем воздухе! — возмутился Кирилл.

— Хм-м-м-м?.. Играешь в мальчика-сиделку при старичке? Ну-ну… И потом вокруг моего дома полно воздуха, он стоит практически на берегу Финского залива, — возразил Гудзон и с интересом посмотрел на этого упрямого мальчишку, что лихо управлял его тачкой.

— Вы же не гулять вокруг своего дома собираетесь, а дрыхнуть в нем. Так что едем в лес! — уперся Кирилл рогом, уже и сам не понимая почему. Ему же предложили сбежать и даже с провизией. Так что не так?!

— Ладно, мама, не ворчи. Сворачивай тогда направо, ага, здесь, и чеши по прямой. Будет тебе прогулка, только потом не плачься.

Через час они были в настоящем осеннем лесу под желтыми стройными березами. Впереди чернела гладь озера, и было ощутимо прохладно. Еще бы, Андрей их поднял в шесть утра. И сейчас было десять минут восьмого.

— Здесь у меня был припасен хворост и дрова.

Гудзон сползал в первые кусты и принес основательный ворох совершенно сухих дров.

— Вы здесь часто бываете? — Кириллу нравилось небольшое озерцо, по которому уже плавали первые желтые листья.

— Время от времени, когда хочется побыть одному. Здесь отменный прием. Это мне необходимо для работы. И в тоже время глухое место, в стороне от основных точек отдыха. Я здесь ни разу не заставал отдыхающих, да и протекторы только от моей машины и уазика местного лесника Федора. Как-то познакомился с этим угрюмым дядькой лет десять назад. Он сломал ногу, я ему ее собрал. Федор, кстати, мне и обнес кострище камнями, чтобы я разжигал только здесь. Да и дрова подкидывает периодически, чтобы я не ломал молодой сосняк.

Объясняли, сгрудив дрова для топлива, и потом, дойдя до машины, достали складной деревянный столик и пару удобных низких кресел. А еще ехидно к одному единственному пледу, выданному с явным умыслом Андрея, добавили еще один.

Кирилл усмехнулся, друзья слишком хорошо знали друг друга. Все тонкости, подъебки и подколки! Если Андрей хотел, чтобы они жались под одним пледом, стараясь согреть друг друга, то он явно прогадал. Ибо в огромном багажнике джипа было еще два подобных.

На стол водрузили корзину и, поежившись, пошли разжигать огонь.

Костер разгорелся быстро, без дыма, и у него стразу стало уютно и даже жарко.

— Что тут у нас? — Гудзон заглянул в корзину и подмигнул Кириллу. — По-моему, это больше по твоей части!

Юноша подошел рядом с доком, заглянул следом, Андрей был очень щедрым к ним обоим. Даже сервировать не было необходимости, ибо специальная термопосуда сохраняла содержимое просто великолепно. Он просто все достал на стол под внимательным взором шатена и расставил, убрав крышки.

Жаренная семга с зеленью и оливками под соусом смотрелась весьма аппетитно. В другой было тушенное мясо с овощами и пюре с укропом и чесноком. А какой был аромат.

— Андрей Венедиктович очень вас любит, — улыбнулся Кирилл, доставая в другой красную икру и лимон.

— Икра моя слабость, особенно красная. Мне нравится, как крупные икринки лопаются на языке. И как неповторимый вкус распространяется по всему небу. А здесь что? — сунулись носом в следующую упаковку. — Черная…

— Вам она не по вкусу? — удивился Кирилл. — А мне в прошлый раз очень даже понравилась.

— Да как сказать… Что есть, что нет. Красная вкуснее! Хотя эта полезнее, — Гудзон снова глянул в увесистую корзину и присвистнул, вытаскивая две бутылки с красным сухим вином, коньяк и несколько мелких с ликерами. — Андрюша, видно, решил, что мы в лесу и заночуем.

— Да нет, видно хотел, чтобы я для вас сварганил коктейль.

— Я не люблю коктейли. И Андрей это прекрасно знает.

Вообще, Кирилл очень хотел узнать, почему Андрей разбежался с Гудзоном. Даже просто стоя вместе, эти мужчины смотрелись очень красиво и гармонично друг с другом. Но не стал теребить давние раны доктора.

— Налей вина, что ли… И я пойду, искупаюсь. Надо взбодриться, а то я так совсем засну, — Гудзон передал бутылку вина Кириллу, а все остальное спиртное засунул обратно в корзину, достав последним кусок сыра в упаковке и виноград. — М-да, стол богов… расщедрился Андрюша.

— Вода, наверное, уже холодная, не боитесь простудиться? — заметил осторожно Кирилл, он открыл бутылку штопором и, налив в два бокала, подал один Гудзону. Весь их пикник превращался в выезд господина-аристократа со слугой-недотепой на променад в золотые леса осени. Даже одежда на Кирилле смотрелась по сравнению с Гудзоном простой рваниной.

— Нет… Хотя я и не качок, — док отпил от бокала, чокнувшись перед этим с Кириллом. — За тебя, Кирюша! Но и не немощная девица. Вообще-то, я довольно-таки сильный. Иначе не смог бы вправлять кости и суставы. Тут без собственной физической силы никак.

Гудзон снял с себя верхнюю одежду и теперь стоял перед Кириллом в одних темно-синих боксерах довольно-таки дорогого бренда. Он посмотрел на свое поджарое тонкое тело и напряг для наглядности пресс.

У Кирилла округлились глаза, он еще ни у кого из своих друзей не видел, чтобы так проявлялись рельефно кубики, и не шесть, а все восемь. Но когда напряжение спало, вся рельефность исчезла в никуда, скрываясь под мягкой, упругой, матовой кожей.

— Я занимаюсь, когда могу, плаваньем и хожу в спортзал. У нас при больнице открыт реабилитационный центр и медперсоналу вход свободный, особенно вечером и ночью. Там есть все тренажеры, какие только существуют, и свой бассейн с минеральной водой.

— Мне стыдно. Я совсем не спортивный по сравнению с вами, — пробормотал, смущаясь, Кирилл.

— А тебе и не надо. Ты пока молод. Это я, если не позанимаюсь хотя бы два раза в неделю, чувствую себя совсем разбитым. И потом, лишние килограммы в моем возрасте потом шиш сгонишь. Обмен веществ уже не тот.

Кирилл отрицательно помотал головой, смотря на это юношеское тело и молодое лицо.

— Вы очень молоды… Зря себя считаете стариком.

— Я просто говорю то, что есть. Мне сорок и я мужчина!

Трусы демонстративно сняли и показали довольно-таки приятного размера муди.

Кирилл сглотнул рвано и покраснел. У доктора была ярко-розовая крайняя плоть с персиковым оттенком, как и небольшие горошины сосков. На светлой коже смотрелось это вызывающе, и Кирилл с силой отвел глаза. Гудзон заметил, как его жадно рассматривает мальчишка.

«А может быть… Чем черт не шутит!» — он усмехнулся своим развратным мыслям и стал собирать свои волосы в высокий пучок.

— Там в бардачке машины есть деревянная шпилька для волос. Кирюша, принеси мне ее! — попросили так сладко, что у Кирилла пробежала толпа мурашек от копчика до затылка и спряталась в районе его отросших за лето светлых волос.

Когда он вернулся, Гудзон обнаженной статуей стоял на берегу озера и смотрел на темную воду. Одной рукой он придерживал пучок на голове. Подошедший Кирилл его выдернул из дум, Гудзон поблагодарил, заколол волосы и пошел плавно в воду с такой грацией, что Кириллу пришлось раз десять про себя сказать, что перед ним не женщина.

— Кирилл, кидайте все и айда плавать! Вода класс! — прокричали с середины озера, и Кирилл со вздохом стал раздеваться.

Когда Гудзон развернулся обратно, он чуть не хлебанул воды от увиденной картины. К озеру подходил полностью обнаженный Кирилл, и он был настолько в этот момент прекрасен, что док пару раз все-таки пустил пузыри, пока фигура не погрузилась в прохладную воду. Кирилл, в отличие от Гудзона, нырнул пару раз с головой и с фырканьем вынырнул на середине озера, показывая мастерский брас, потом кроль. Гудзон же плавал без всяких стилей, как-то по-своему, но очень быстро и точно не по-собачьи.

— У вас странный стиль, док, — Кирилл встретился с ним на середине озера.

— Мой собственный, скорость при этом отменная, а трата сил минимальная, — хмыкнул тот, старательно пытаясь не намочить шишку волос.

— Научите? — Кирилл заинтересовался необычным мастерством хирурга.

— Зачем? По-моему, вы и так прекрасно плаваете. Ходили в секцию?

— Нет, просто на лодочной станции отставной военный с нами занимался. Со всеми, кто хочет. Вот и научил летом на реке.

Вышли из воды вместе, если Кирилл запыхался немного, то доктор, походу, даже не вспотел. Он дошел снова до багажника машины и достал пару больших полотенец.

— Не удивляйтесь, у меня часто походная жизнь, а хочется хоть маломальского комфорта.

Кирилл повязал полотенце себе на бедра, док же как женщина вокруг груди, хотя потом взял плед на плечи и перевязал на подобие Кирилла вокруг талии. Второй плед надели на плечи художника. Кирилл увидел, как на груди Гудзона прилип желтый листок березы, но убрать постеснялся, а док, не замечая, колдовал над едой.

— Хорошо! И вода не такая уж и холодная, — рассмеялся счастливо Кирилл, благодаря за теплое одеяло.

— Здесь ключей мало, а вот за тем леском в озере даже в жару вода как в колодце. Ноги сводит сразу.

Гудзон снова налил вина им обоим и, выпив, закусил рыбкой, кивая Кириллу, чтобы тоже не отставал.

Выпили, закусили, беседа полилась неспешно.

Мужчины сидели в креслах, закутавшись в пледы по горло и наслаждались огнем от костра, он им практически лизал пятки, если вытянуть ноги, и обдувал по обнаженным ногам горячим потоком.

— У вас совсем нет паховых волос, почему? Врожденное?

Гудзон подавился икрой и посмотрел в смеющиеся зеленые глаза через стол.

— Нет, волосы есть, вернее… были, я их вывел постепенно лазером. Не люблю лишнюю растительность по телу.

— Было так много?

— Наоборот, мало и как-то неровно, кусками. Вот и вывел с ног и с района бикини, а на груди у меня их не было отродясь. И если спросишь про анус, то отвечу, что там тоже. Но я его не отбеливаю, мне и так хорошо, — поиздевался над Кириллом Гудзон, слушая, как смеется мальчишка, когда художник выпивал он становился любознательным, ехидным и по понятиям Гудзона «очень забавным». — А ты большой мальчик. Я заметил, у тебя очень крупный член.

Теперь уже давился икрой Кирилл. Он увидел, как улыбается Гудзон, и невольно задержал глаза на его горошинах ярких сосков, что виднелись между полами распахнутого пледа, листок березы к тому времени отпал сам. У Кирилла соски были светло-кремовые, да и плоть нежно-розового цвета, не такая яркая.

Он снова отвел взгляд и поменял тему.

— Расскажите что-нибудь о себе, к примеру! Вас вчера так беспардонно выдернули из-за меня прямо с постели. Был тяжелый день, да?

— Не знаю… Просто очередная авария, пять полутрупов, которых всех пришлось срочно собирать, выковыривая из живой плоти металлическую стружку. Знаешь, Кирюша, расскажи лучше что-нибудь о себе. У тебя родители живы?

— Мама погибла, я еще был маленький. А сестра с дедкой и бабкой в Воронеже.

«Черт, это весьма кстати… Он не единственный в семье и нет родителей», — отметил тут же аналитический мозг ушлого врача, хотя казалось, Гудзон под выглянувшим солнцем стал дремать, прикрыв глаза. День разгорался, и время подходило неспешно к полудню.

— Сестра младшая?

— Старшая на десять лет. Развелась, воспитывает двух сыновей, они в этом году пошли в первый класс. Близняшки.

«Еще плюс, в семье есть дети», — как не крути, Кирилл был лучшей кандидатурой на роль любовника у Гудзона за последние его десять лет. Ну молоденький, ну неопытный — так чего там, научит. Не в первый раз!

— А у вас? — спросили ответно.

— Жив только брат, старший. Но у него все пучком. Дом — полная чаша: жена, трое детей, престижная работа, две любовницы, обе тоже имеют от него детишек. И он всех их обеспечивает. Идеальная картина благополучного сына. Со слов моих покойных родителей, — расписали чашу счастья Артура.

— Вы видитесь с братом?

— Нет, был в последний раз на похоронах папы. Поговорили, пообщались, я осмотрел его младшую дочку, помог с госпитализацией и операцией. Оперировал мой хороший друг — знаменитый кардиохирург Эдуард, у нее был врожденный порок сердца. Теперь девочка здорова, мой брат Артур счастлив. На этом… все. А на похороны матери меня не пустил отец. Я не скрывал, что гей. И меня с позором выгнали из семьи… — пояснили тихо. — Мы с Андреем учились вместе в школе, наши семьи дружили. Когда все узнали, что мы любовники, был грандиозный скандал. Андрей расстался со мной. Ибо пойти против семьи не смог. Он был единственным ребенком, а у его мамы было очень слабое здоровье. Он даже женился практически сразу. Родился мальчик… Вадим…

Замолчали, Кирилл видел, как задрожала рука Гудзона, когда он потянулся к бокалу с вином, и юноша накрыл ее своей, поддерживая этого ранимого, но в тоже время очень сильного мужчину.

— Но потом Андрей все же жить с женщиной не смог. Попытался вернуться ко мне спустя десять лет и до сих пор пытается.

Руку Кирилла нежно пожали, как бы говоря спасибо за поддержку, и осторожно освободились, забирая бокал себе.

— А у меня была девушка Света… Но это по сравнению с вашей любовной историей так… В общем, она меня не любила, а просто использовала, вытягивая деньги, которые я зарабатывал то там, то здесь. А теперь она с другим, — печально прошептали в бокал.

Гудзон вдруг рассмеялся, а когда на него недоуменно посмотрели, пояснил:

— И открыли они собственный клуб «Разбитых сердец». Не грусти, Кирюша! Светы, Маши, Глаши, Наташи! В твоей жизни их будет море. Поверь мне. Ты очень красив, умен, а главное — очень светлый душой. А бывшая девушка твоя — простая карьеристка. Таких, к сожалению, теперь много. Что молоденьких девчушек, что парней.

«Светы, Маши, Глаши и Наташи…» — почему-то очень больно кольнули в сердце Кирилла. Гудзон не рассматривал его как равного себе, а снова как очередного ребенка. В памяти всплыло имя «Виталя» из разговора Андрея и Гудзона, но про этого «Виталю» Кирилл спрашивать не стал.

— Не зовите меня Кирюша! Я вам не малыш, — насупился он снова.

— Когда подрастешь, буду звать Кир. А пока только Кирюша. И не надувай губки, хотя ты все равно выглядишь очень мило, даже когда дуешься на меня.

Они подсохли, потом оделись, еще часа два доедали яства и болтали на отвлеченные темы. И, как ни странно, разница практически в двадцать лет их не угнетала. Гудзону было интересно узнать, как мыслит сейчас современная молодежь. А Кирилл вообще впитывал знания взрослого мужчины, как губка. Особенно по Франции, ибо мечтал там побывать с детства.

— Хорошо, вот ты оказался во Франции. И что дальше? — усмехнулся Гудзон, он достал из недр машины пакет со свежей картошкой и стал ее закатывать в золу. Картошкой их так же снабдил Андрей, вернее, Степан по приказу шефа.

— Язык знаешь?

— Нет. И потом, этого никогда не будет, — хмыкнул Кирилл.

— А ты представь, что уже случилось. И куда? В Париж? — заканчивая с картошкой и отряхивая колени.

— В Париж, да, конечно! Но сначала… Я куплю старый велик, надену берет, шарф и покачу, громыхая на ухабинах, с этюдником на шее писать юг Франции! Бесконечные поля рапса, подсолнухи… шато…

Улыбались голубому яркому небу и смотрели, как с берез тихонько опадают в это безветрие листья. Начинался листопад.

— Здорово! Значит велосипед, этюдник, шарф и берет? Романтично… Черт его дери, аж завидно! — представили нарисованную картину счастья.

— А вы? — поинтересовался Кирилл, он потыкал картошку, та уже была готова, еще бы — молодая готовится очень быстро.

— Ну, я предпочел бы сесть где-нибудь под виноградной лозой и, попивая молодое игристое вино, смотреть как местные девицы ногами давят виноград, — помогли картошку перекатить на тарелку.

— Вы же гей? — подняли смешливо бровь.

— И что? Ничто прекрасное мне не чуждо! Хотя молодые мальчики, давящие грозди под вино… Допустим, в одних белых рубашках по бедра и без трусиков, чтобы были снизу видны яички и пенисы. М-да… Я бы умер под той лозой от кровоизлияния в мозг от такой заманчивой картины!

Кирилл сложился пополам от хохота.

— Чего? Я вообще-то серьезно!

— Да нет, я просто представил! Яички и пенисы почему-то в моем воображении у каждого нарисовалось по два.

Гудзон прикинул и сложился пополам рядом с Кириллом.

— И кто из нас двоих извращенец?!

Мужчины досмеялись, замолчали в раз и вдруг уставились друг другу в глаза. И Кирилл, сам не понимая, что делает, потянулся к Гудзону за поцелуем.

Но док своей ладонью накрыл его нежные губы, чуть отталкивая от себя:

— Нет.

— Я не пьян! — взгляд серьезнее некуда.

— Я знаю.

— Но я ведь вам небезразличен? — сузили зелень глаз.

— Подслушивал, да? Тем более — нет! — категорично отпихивая от себя.

— Но почему? — скулящим щеночком. — Я хочу попробовать с вами! Вы… мне… нравитесь…

— Тебе нравится мое общество, не более того. Я тебе не экспериментальная секс машина, с которой можно попробовать. И я тебе напомню, дорогой Кирюша, что кроме того, что я подставляю свою жопу под чужие члены, люблю еще и ебать туда других сам.

Гудзон посмотрел на притихшего парня и, видя, как у того встало в штанах, пояснил.

— Если тебе нравится общаться со мной, я не против. Даже очень. Но это не значит, что ты обязан прыгать на меня или под меня. Хочешь, к примеру, сходить в оперу или театр, а можно в консерваторию на концерт.

— Оперу… — прошептали, соглашаясь и пытаясь унять острое возбуждение.

У него встало на Гудзона! «Ужас! Пожар! Выносите все, что можно!» — кричало сознание мальчишки, а тело млело с надеждой и показывая стояком, что оно явно не против — не под, не на. Да как угодно, лишь бы с этим медноволосым доком!

— Решено, в следующую субботу идем в оперу. Все лучше, чем ошиваться тебе в «Элегии». А теперь нам пора по домам, Кирюша. И спасибо тебе за пикник.


	4. Прошлое и настоящее

Звонок его выдернул из дремы у потрескивающего камина…

Звонил снова озабоченный Андрей.

— И как оно? — спросили, как только Гудзон поднес трубку к своему уху.

— Посидели, попили, поели, поговорили… — уже обреченно и не сопротивляясь.

— И поэтому ты сбег в свой загородный дом, да? — усмехнулись в трубку.

— Сюда ты уже вряд ли отправишь Степана, — съехидничали в ответ.

— Ты меня же знаешь. Надо будет, найду и там. А вообще, от твоих «посидели, попили, поели, поговорили…» мой мозг плакал. В первый раз ты заставил мальчика играть в шахматы вместо того, чтобы завалить в постель. Второй раз вы в этой самой постели продрыхли как сурки, в третий столько по… по… по… по… и ни одного потрахались! Неужели все еще вздыхаешь по Игорю?

«Плакал он…» — вздохнул про себя Гудзон, ревущего Андрея он просто не представлял.

— Нет, у Игоря семейная жизнь с его натуральным Ванечкой. И я за него искреннее счастлив. Он добился своей единственной первой любви, и теперь они вместе.

— А если нам снова попробовать? Только скажи, Гудзон! Продам к чертям собачьим весь свой бизнес, увезу тебя в Голландию. Можем даже пожениться, если ты не против, а потом осядем во Франции. Купим виноградник, шато, у меня денег много, а хочешь свою яхту? Гидроплан? Ты, я, Средиземное море, а лучше Атлантика и домик на берегу океана…

Андрей все это вывалил на свою любовь и замер с трубкой у уха, слушая каждый вздох Гудзона.

«Скажи да, да, да… Это ведь так просто. И этот чертов Олег исчезнет навсегда. Он мне уже по горло надоел со своими взбрыками, ревностью и упрямым занудством. Ну же! ДА!» — молил про себя Андрей, как услышал совершенно противоположное.

— Заманчиво… конечно… но я пас.

— Значит, так и не простил? — вздохнул Андрей тяжело.

— Старая пластинка, Андрюша. Я на тебя зла не держу… Но все в прошлом, — снова тихо в ответ.

— И как на следующую субботу, сколько у меня барменов? Два или три?! — вытерли горькие слезы из глаз и посмотрели в потолок.

— Два… И прошу, больше не тащи Кирилла в «Элегию». А то я перестану с тобой общаться.

Трубку положили.

Ту-ту-ту…

Оповестили гудки, сеанс общения был закончен.

Андрей взвыл от бессилия, еле сдерживая себя. А когда к нему заглянул не вовремя Сергей Петрович с дурацким вопросом «Какие меню вы утвердите на следующую субботу и воскресение?» — одним ударом разнес стол в щепки под вытянутое лицо их старейшего Пирата.

***

Меж тем Гудзон смотрел на живое пламя камина и думал о своем.

В отличие от Андрея, обычно плакал в их паре всегда только Гудзон. Все началось еще в школе в десятом классе. Андрей и Гудзон были оба из очень богатых семей и лидеры в школе. Естественно на них девок вешалось море. Но почему-то Гудзон стал замечать, что Андрей сразу начинает отбивать у него девушку, как только у шатена складывались более или менее серьезные отношения.

Дальше — больше.

После разборки с Андрюшкой по поводу «не лезь к моей девушке», его друг просто завалил Гудзона в зеленую травку и поцеловал. Там они и подрались в первый и последний раз в своей жизни до таких синяков, что потом отлеживались несколько недель. Но было бы смешно, если бы Гудзон победил. Андрей был всегда его раза в два мощнее, высокий и сильный. На его фоне Гудзон был девочкой, которую себе Андрей впоследствии из него и сделал.

Друзья помирились через пару недель, все-таки с первого класса вместе, да что там — с детсадика. А через какое-то время Андрей настоял попробовать с ним.

Гудзон отбрыкивался как мог и оттягивал эту ненужную совершенно ему близость. Но Андрей был всегда очень настойчив и уперт. И Гудзон согласился на «подрочить друг другу». Подумаешь, будешь касаться другого члена рукой. Это все-таки Андрюшка, а не кто-нибудь чужой, левый! Помнится, залезли на какой-то чердак старых построек, что было море на краю их родного городка. Снизу пахло сеном, мычали коровы. Кто-то эту сараюшку использовал под хлев. У Андрюхи по нездоровому загорелись глаза, когда Гудзон разрешил к себе прикоснуться. А когда Андрей вместо руки взял, не предупреждая, у него в рот, Гудзон от такого не выдержал и тут же кончил.

— Ты такой вкусный, боже мой… Гудзон, я тебя так люблю!

Его затискали, заваливая в стожок сена, мокрого, еще не отошедшего от оргазма, продолжая выцеловывать пах и яички.

— Я хочу только тебя… только тебя… Я хочу…

У Андрея был очень крупный член уже в юности, Гудзон был девственником…

Когда друг попробовал взять его, не готовя, вначале ни черта не получилось.

— Расслабься чуть-чуть… Ну же, Зайка… Давай вот здесь! Мне главное вставить, а потом пойдет как по маслу!

Гудзон брыкался, но в железных тисках Андрюшки все было без толку. В задницу ввели сразу два пальца и хорошо, что смазанных припасенным кремом. Андрей уже в первый раз планировал оттрахать Гудзона в зад.

— Ты чего делаешь, отпусти меня! — извивался парень.

— Я знаю, как это делается, как растянуть, чтобы было не больно. Я туда трахал девок, прежде чем сунуться к тебе. А еще прочитал литературу, как нужно с парнем, чтобы тебе было тоже по кайфу. Вот так, чувствуешь, это где-то должно быть здесь!

Гудзона прошила сильная боль вперемешку с экстазом желания, он выгнулся и слил снова.

— Вау! Детка, ты самая горячая штучка на свете! Теперь ты раскрыт, мой любимый, и я тебя возьму.

Толчок… Еще толчок…

Гудзон задергался под ним, пытаясь слезть с мощного орудия пытки, но Андрей не дал, переждал, когда зад друга, а теперь и любовника, сделается податливей, и натянул до конца. А потом, уже ничего не соображая, оттрахал…

Гудзон марал трусы кровью потом целый месяц. Из Андрея практик был никакой. Но через месяц Андрей завалил его снова, потом еще, и еще…

В одиннадцатом классе Гудзон сам хотел близости этого чертового парня. Девушки его уже больше не прельщали. Они выбрали вместе Медицинскую Академию, уехали из родного горда, поступили, отучились…

Гладко не было никогда. На Гудзона вешались парни пачками. Андрей ревнивцем был отменным и бил им всем морды, а позже в отместку Гудзону уходил в загул к бабам. На Гудзона он никогда не поднимал руки, и то сахар. Потом парочка мирилась на какое-то время до очередного раза, полируя все свои неудачи жарким сексом.

— Я хочу попробовать активную роль, — на втором курсе заявил Гудзон.

— Зачем? — дернулся Андрей, он и раньше замечал, как на его задницу поглядывает шатен, но делал вид, что не понимает, а тут любовник озвучил это вслух. — Нам, по-моему, и так классно?! Разве нет? Киска! — Гудзона прижали к себе, разминая в горячих лапищах.

— Может тебе — да. А мне — нет! Я хочу тоже быть иногда сверху, — упрямо возразили в ответ.

Андрей знал от кого таким ветерком подуло, мальчик, что вился около Гудзона, просто исчез на следующий день, оказавшись в больнице с раздробленной челюстью.

А все просьбы «потрахаться наоборот» Андрей заменял первоклассным минетом в своем исполнении на любимом члене Гудзона. Свою медноволосую сладкую девочку он готов был вылизать от пяток до макушки, не пропустив не одной впадинки, щелочки, дырочки. Гудзон еще пару раз попробовал завести на эту тему разговор, а потом смирился.

Дальше — выпуск. Предложение обоим, весьма щедрое, как многообещающим молодым врачам, ординатура.

Они вернулись в родной город на побывку и тут случилось то, что перечеркнуло всю их развеселую жизнь. Папа Гудзона нашел ему богатую невесту.

А тот просто сказал, что гей…

Скандал был страшный на весь их маленький городок, слишком известная была семья у Гудзона, а когда отец узнал, под кем бывает его сын, то пошел качать права к отцу Андрея. Скандал превратился в такой срач между двумя семействами, что держись. И Андрей просто наклал в штаны.

— Андрей говорит, что не является твоим любовником, как утверждаешь ты, Гудзон! — орал отец Андрея, когда ответно примчался к ним, таща за собой упирающегося сына. — И вообще, у него свадьба через месяц! Коль сам педераст, не позорь хотя бы нашу семью. Или тебе не хватает своего позора?

— Простите, я был не прав… Мой любовник совершенно другой человек… — выдавил Гудзон, он был зверски побит отцом, с отекшим лицом и фиолетовыми фингалами под глазами.

Мать рыдала в своей комнате на весь дом. Гудзон уходил из семьи, ему разрешили сегодня еще переночевать в доме, но по утру убраться куда глаза глядят.

Андрей не смотрел ему в глаза, он тупо пялился в их пол с таким неподдельным интересом, что и сам Гудзон стал рассматривать наборный паркет, отмечая автоматом: «И правда, очень красиво». Но тут вылетел отец Гудзона, и срач снова накрыл оба семейства общим фронтом. Гудзон вышел молча из гостиной и дополз до своей комнаты, на ночь он решил не оставаться.

— Гудзон…

Андрей стоял сзади него, теребил нервно рукава.

«Парню больше двадцати лет, а ведет себя сущим ребенком», — подумалось Гудзону.

— Давай расстанемся друзьями… У меня мама больная, совсем слегла, она этого не перенесет.

— О чем ты, Андрей? Мы никогда не были вместе, ты же сам сказал, что не был моим любовником, — Гудзон перебирал свои книги, которые покупал сам, и складывал их в спортивную сумку. — Это все мои больные фантазии.

— Зачем ты сказал своему отцу, что между нами что-то было?! — Андрей схватил за понурые плечи Гудзона, но тот от него отшатнулся.

— Я предпочитаю правду лжи. Пусть даже такую болезненную. Я не смогу жить с женщиной и не потому, что я гей! Я просто не хочу ломать жизнь другому человеку, которого совершенно не знаю и не люблю.

Сумка была собрана, в гостиной звали по имени Андрея и доругивались с хозяином дома на повышенных тонах.

— Иди, тебя отец потерял, — Гудзон кивнул на дверь из своей бывшей спальни.

— Я ухожу из медицины. Пойду по семейному делу.

— Удачи, — пожали вымученно плечами и, обогнув, сами ушли первыми, оставляя Андрея уже в чужом для него совершенно доме.

Но Гудзон не мог так уйти, не попрощавшись с мамой. Он обошел все еще орущих друг на друга отцов, которые даже не заметили его, и поднялся к ней, стукнувшись в дверь. Мать сидела в глубоком кресле и рыдала в три ручья, оплакивая страшный позор их семьи. Говорить с ним она не хотела. Гудзон приклонил перед ней колени и попробовал поцеловать ее отдернувшуюся от него руку.

— Убирайся, ты не мой сын, — проскрипела она не своим голосом.

И Гудзон ушел.

***

Таким разбитым он заявился к своему профессору, у которого специализировался медицине. Ему выделили угол, накормили, обработали раны. Профессор был прожженным ловеласом и холостяком. Его мама все сокрушалась, почему Гудзон не девушка, такая бы прекрасная партия была бы для ее блудня сына.

Через пару недель его нашел их общий друг с Андреем Эдуард. Он уже тогда был кардиохирургом, женатым и перспективным некуда. Хотя в постели все же предпочитал мальчиков, а не девочек. Но для положения в обществе ему нужна была официальная жена. И к тому времени у Эдуарда был уже первый ребенок, более того, жена готовилась забеременеть вторым. Вообще кардиохирург нашел себе достойную женщину, у них даже была не семья, а больше брак по расчету. Она рожала ему детей и прикрывала тылы, не вмешиваясь в амурные дела голубого муженька, он ее обеспечивал всем и даже разрешал иметь любовников.

И Эдуард, узнав, что Андрей кинул Гудзона, предложил ему следующее: стать его секс-партнером. Он давно засматривался на красоту шатена, но связываться с вспыльчивым Андреем не хотел. А тут такой подарок небес.

Эдуард купил небольшую квартиру Гудзону в центре города и дал ему стартовый капитал. За это Гудзон принимал его у себя три дня в неделю, в остальные он мог трахаться с кем угодно, хотя, честно говоря, ему было совсем не до этого. Но пятница, суббота и воскресенье были полностью Эдуарда. И Гудзон ухватился за этот шанс стать независимым. Другой помощи в его жизни в ближайшее время все равно не предвиделось.

Он полностью ушел в работу, закрывая свое сердце и боль, что плескалась в нем. Учеба, операции, сначала как ассистент, потом как хирург, затем как ведущий хирург. Защита кандидатской, докторской, плюс появились свои студенты и ученики, пригласили параллельно читать лекции в его альма-матер — академию, которую он закончил вместе с Андреем. И финансово стало намного лучше. Через пять лет благодаря плановым операциям он смог себе купить собственную квартиру. И в следующий раз, когда Эдуард пришел к нему в воскресение, после их горячего секса отдал ключи:

— Спасибо, Эдик, но дальше я сам.

Эдуард понимал, что их отношения на этом не закончились. Но теперь, чтобы встретиться с Гудзоном, надо было договариваться заранее. Гудзон отработал свое проживание на все сто, и Эдуард был не против. Он уважал этого независимого, гордого и сильного мужчину. Кроме того он прекрасно знал, что у Гудзона есть еще несколько любовников из очень состоятельных мужчин. Это было видно по вещам, которые ему дарили, хотя хирург никогда не настаивал, да и зачастую отказывался брать. Но слишком настаивали дарители, иногда даже со скандалом всучивали в руки Гудзону дорогое барахло. Он вздыхал, задвигал это в зависимости от объема и габаритам по разным углам своей квартиры и жил дальше.

Еще спустя три года Гудзон приобрел участок около Финского залива и стал постепенно строить свой дом, какой у него был в мечтах, в который можно было убежать от невзгод и от всех.

Так прошло десять лет…

— Гудзон Салтанович! — медсестра дрожала только от его жесткого взгляда медовых глаз. Гудзона боялся весь персонал и уважал, более того, просто преклонялся как иконе благодаря искусному умению этого хирурга.

Были, конечно, молодые дурочки, которые пытались его охмурить, но Гудзон их жестко ставил на место перед всеми. Пара таких поучительных примеров — женщины от него отстали, мужчины же просто сливались со стенами, когда док в своем хирургическом салатовом или голубом костюме спешил из одной операционной в другую.

— ДА?

Это «ДА» было таким, что девочка чуть не написала в свои трусики.

— Вас ожидают в комнате отдыха… с букетом цветов… — промямлили в ответ на грани потери сознания.

— Женщина? — фыркнул Гудзон, он редко курил, но сегодня очень хотелось.

Сегодня его пациент не выжил.

Все знали, если Гудзон курит… Значит кто-то попал на тот свет, и старались свое светило в этот момент не трогать.

— Мужчина… ик… — у девочки началась от испуга икота.

— Бывший пациент? — уточнил Гудзон, сминая недокуренную сигариллу. Он предпочитал крепкий табак, ибо курил редко и только после врачебных неудач. 

Гудзон слез с подоконника курилки и потянулся во весь свой длинный рост.

— Попейте воды, а то икаете. Я разберусь с мужчиной и цветами сам! Это передайте в регистратуру, пусть заполнят все по правилам. Уходя проверю и подпишу. Надо оповестить родственников… Впрочем, вы сами и без меня все знаете.

У Гудзона был конец смены, и визитер мужчина с цветами наперевес в него не вписывался никоим образом. Но это было нормально, обычно после выписки пациенты приезжали к врачам, которые выдергивали их буквально с того света, с бутылками водки, виски, вина, коробками конфет и цветами. Все это великолепие оседало однозначно в комнате отдыха и съедалось потом всеми. Так как, если бы Гудзон пил бы все, что ему несли, и сжирал весь шоколад, он бы уже заработал цирроз печени, как минимум, и походил на колобка, колыхающегося складочками жира. А его квартира смахивала бы на магазин цветов или похоронное бюро. Потому что Гудзон даже там бывал редко и все бы подаренные веники просто бы высыхали, как брошенные на могилках цветочки. Практиканты же были всегда голодны и с удовольствием вместе с медсестрами и медбратьями съедали весь шоколад. А женщины-врачи с разрешения Гудзона забирали себе домой его цветы.

Он так и прошел, не переодеваясь, на второй этаж, где был тихий уголок с парой кресел, диваном, автоматом, готовящим кофе, какао, чай, тосты, и телевизором, который никогда никто не смотрел. Здесь же была еще одна комната с двумя двухъярусными кроватями, на которых можно было вздремнуть хоть часок, когда находишься сутками на дежурстве. Гудзон все еще был в хирургическом костюме, сегодня темно-голубого цвета, и в специальной шапочке, на шее висела сдернутая маска. После операции он уже переоделся, помылся, а еще потом проверил своих выздоравливающих пациентов, которых оперировал ранее. Иногда он напоминал сам себе мясника, особенно, когда снимал увозганный чужой кровью передник. Но ему нравилась эта работа, и каждая спасенная жизнь, выдранная из лап смерти, была в радость.

В комнате стоял высокий черноволосый мужчина и держал огромный букет кремовых роз. Гудзон зашел в комнату отдыха, автоматом запустил себе кофеварку. Было ранее утро, обход продолжался. И на втором этаже, где располагалось частично реабилитационное отделение, никого пока не было.

Шатен старался не смотреть в лицо мужчины, это была профессиональная привычка, он не любил смотреть в глаза пациентам, ибо, смотря туда, даешь надежду, а иногда ее просто не было.

— Я вас слушаю. Вы присаживайтесь и извините, я сутки на ногах. Паршивый день… знаете, — подхватывая готовую кружку с кофе и оборачиваясь к гиганту.

— Гудзон… Здравствуй.

Перед ним переминался с ноги на ногу Андрей собственной персоной. И Гудзон чуть не поставил стакан с горячим кофе на воздух. Он убрал из трясущихся ладоней обжигающий напиток и сложил руки на груди, обнимая себя за тонкие плечи.

— Здравствуй… Андрей… — выдавили губы, а мозг закричал на всю гулкую пустоту: «Только не это! Только не снова! Только не сейчас!»

Андрей опустился перед ним на колени и, протянув в одной руке розы, второй из кармана достал небольшую бархатную коробочку. Щелчок.

На красном бархате лежало белое кольцо, усыпанное крупными бриллиантами.

— Прости меня… Давай попробуем снова, я не могу без тебя жить. И вот… вернулся к тебе.

Гудзон смерил сухим взором Андрея, забрал розы и со словами:

— Прощаю.

Начал искать под них вазу.

— А? — не поняли с пола, смотря, как достают огромный тесак и одним мощным движением — хрясь, подрезают все стебли разом, а затем втыкают кучей в вазу и, наполняя в мойке водой, водружают на журнальный столик в комнате отдыха.

— Ты что-то хотел еще? — Гудзон взял оставленную кружку с кофе и с удовольствием отпил, прикрывая устало глаза. Автомат готовил кофе прилично, конечно не как он сам, но весьма терпимо.

— А кольцо? — выдавил из себя Андрей. Он ждал чего угодно от Гудзона, но не такого холодного обмораживающего приема.

— Что кольцо? Красивое. Белое золото, да? И брюлики смотрю чистейшей воды, просто булыжники.

— Платина… и каждый камень больше чем в карат…

— Дорогая вещь, изящная, сделана со вкусом. Подаришь тому, кто тебя будет достоин, а особенно твоей семьи, — хмыкнули сверху.

Гудзон и сам не ожидал от себя, что так быстро приведет свой эмоции и организм в норму после шокового состояния. Видно, сказалась практика хирургии, чего он только не насмотрелся. А уж вид бывшего любовника на коленях после этого — сущие цветочки.

— Если ты его не возьмешь — я его выкину, — прошептали злобно с пола.

— Это твое кольцо, ты вправе делать с ним все, что пожелаешь, — пожали плечами и, обходя Андрея по кругу, попытались выйти из комнаты отдыха.

— Гудзон, прошу, — Андрей схватил его за штанину униформы. — Умоляю, прости меня!

Медовые глаза глянули по чужому и прохладно в черные:

— Я же сказал, что простил. Даже розы от тебя принял. И не делай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы я об этом пожалел.

— Значит… — посмотрели с такой надеждой, но ее утопили в холодных водах навсегда.

— Это значит, что мы просто старые знакомые и только. Ты сам от меня отказался десять лет назад. Так чего же ты хочешь теперь? — потерли токающий висок, хотелось спать даже после крепкого кофе и еще выкурить одну сигариллу.

— Хочу увезти тебя далеко-далеко! Чтобы были только мы с тобой. Бросай эту всю хирургию, кому она нужна? И давай только будем жить для себя. Мне понадобилось десять лет, чтобы сколотить свой бизнес и уйти из семьи. Стать независимым и предложить тебе весь мир на ладонях. Все, что захочешь, Гудзон! — запричитали и на коленях подползли впритык к хирургу.

— Хорошо, но теперь ты будешь всегда снизу, — ухмыльнулся Гудзон, видя, как бледнеет Андрей.

— Не проси невыполнимого! Мы ведь кажется с тобой еще десять лет назад решили, кто из нас девочка! — Андрей взорвался, он всегда был таким несносным и властным. Он подпрыгнул в воздух и попытался, как в десятом классе, завалить Гудзона на диван. Но не тут-то было, хирург вывернулся и шваркнул со всего размаха так по переполненным от спермы яйцам, что у Андрея перед глазами зачирикали в фейерверках разноцветные птички.

— Действительно, и как я забыл, что мы все решили десять лет назад?! — съязвили над осевшей огромной кучкой. — Еще раз полезешь — я тебя кастрирую. Без скальпеля и анестезии, просто возьму и выдеру твои звенящие яйца! — и вышли вон.

Когда Гудзон вернулся переодетый в комнату отдыха, коробочка с кольцом лежала под белыми розами. Он тяжело вздохнул над этой дорогущей безделушкой и, раскрыв, нашел там записку.

«Если не тебе, то никому боле не будет принадлежать мое сердце».

Гудзон хотел это творение выкинуть в первую же урну, но не смог, а, приехав домой, кинул поглубже в секретер. Все-таки Андрей многое значил для него в этой жизни, и он не мог просто так вышвырнуть его из своего сердца.

Они не разговаривали после этого год, а после Андрей снова приполз к нему на коленях с букетом цветов и уже бриллиантовыми запонками, прося хотя бы сохранить дружбу между ними. Запонки прибавились к кольцу, и они стали поддерживать «дружеские отношения». Вернее, звонил и надоедал Андрей, Гудзон же уходил в усиленную оборону.

Потом у Гудзона появился Игорь, а Андрей, перебрав около пятидесяти любовников, застрял на сером Олеге. Так и зажили отдельно друг от друга, периодически встречаясь и вороша старые раны.

***

В субботу Гудзон решил найти Кирилла сам. Он кинул свой джип на стоянке около супермаркета и потопал в сторону студенческой общаги. И если учесть, что на нем были потертые джинсы известной марки, кроссовки и молодежная толстовка с капюшоном, то он быстро смешался с молодежью, смахивая на студента старших курсов. Свои волосы он собрал в игривый хвостик при помощи тонкой ленты и, опираясь на идиому, что язык до Киева доведет, подошел к той общаге, куда и подвозил своего юного мальчика.

— К-хм, — кашлянул он над курившими парнями, что в виде воробьев сидели на лестнице и пялились в никуда, тупо кайфуя. И судя по убойному запаху, от легкой наркотической травки, и спросил: — Не подскажите, где комната Кирилла, он со второго курса. Волосы мелированные, светло-русые, темно-зеленые глаза. Примерно моего роста.

Фамилию своего Кирюши Гудзон просто не знал.

Парни уставились на него, как на пришествие Господне, а затем, отмерев, переспросили такими молящими голосами, что Гудзону стало не по себе:

— Вы его модель?! Да? Блядь, и почему Саге так везет! А может нам попозируете тоже? А?! Ню!

Что такое «ню» — Гудзон знал и совершенно не собирался устраивать показы своей обнаженки, тем более этим малолетним недоделанным художникам-наркоманам.

— Весьма польщен вашим предложением, но я занят. И очень тороплюсь. Так где я могу найти Кирилла… Сагу? — уточнили, ласково улыбаясь.

Парни еще раз похлопали челюстями и глазками, а потом кивнули в нужном направлении. А напоследок громко шепча друг другу:

— И на кой-ему только Светка сдалась, коль у него такой мальчик?!

Пока Гудзон переходил из одного корпуса в другой по длинному коридору, «попозировать» попросили практически все парни, даже предлагали деньги за работу. 

«И что за сумасшедший дом? Как только в этом бедламе живет такой светлый человечек — Кирюша?!» — его мысли теперь перебили уже девушки, они налетели на него стайкой и, схватив под руки, попытались упереть в какую-то студию.

— Дамы! Дамы!!! ДАМЫ!!! — повысил он голос так, что зазвенели стекла. — Я к Саге! И прошу меня не задерживать.

Дамы замерли и потускнели одна за другой, а которая побойчее выдала.

— Вот невезуха! И этот уже занят. Придется ловить другого! А если вы к Кириллу Саге, то вам надо обратно, вы проскочили его корпус, пойдемте, я провожу.

Дева схватила за руку опешившего Гудзона и потащила по хитросплетению коридоров обратно.

— У вас так каждый день? — смотря, как к девушке, которую все встречные звали Белкой, прилипал то один, то другой и слезно просил поделиться такой завидной моделью.

— Да нет! Просто один из профессоров вышел из себя и задал на выходные нарисовать мужскую модель «ню» второму и третьему курсам. Обосрал нас всех бездарями и пообещал поотчислять к собачьим чертям в понедельник. Вот все и посходили с ума! Конечно, мужики могут попозировать друг другу, но художники неохотно это делают. Сами понимаете, потом работы будут вывешивать. А кому охота щеголять голяком, особенно, когда фигура не фонтан. Вот и носимся. Девушкам, у которых есть парни, проще. Посадили и рисуют, а вот другим… Мы уже и в парках пытались кого-нибудь подцепить, и в магазинах. Но мальчишкам еще сложнее. А вот и комната Саги! Черт, и почему он такой везунчик? А вы очень красивы, может, передумаете и попозируете нам? Вы не подумайте, мы сложимся и сумма будет приличной.

Но видя, как умучено качает отрицательно головой Гудзон, Белка тяжело вздохнула, а потом постучалась и, услышав бодрое «да», просто пихнула Гудзона внутрь.

Шум общаги остался за порогом, и хирург, сделав несколько шагов в небольшой прихожей, вошел в комнату, где за небольшим мольбертом рисовал Кирилл. Первого взгляда было довольно, чтобы понять, что на полотне он обнаженный сидит вальяжно на изящной софе и играет в шахматы. И его фигура лишь чуть-чуть прикрыта в районе чресл ниспадающей белой тканью.

— Красиво, — усмехнулся Гудзон, видя, как краснеет Кирилл от его голоса и одновременно прыгает игривым козликом в сторону. — Но немного не так. Хотя у вас прекрасная зрительная память и знание анатомии на высоте.

Он взял карандаш и поправил набросок всего несколькими штрихами.

— Вы тоже рисуете? — обалдел Кирилл, видя, что его рисунок сразу приобрел реалистичность, и Гудзон на нем очень даже стал походить на себя.

— Только в рамках нужды. Будучи хирургом, что собирает кости, мышцы, сухожилия и сосуды. Но ваша ошибка только в том, что вы пишите картину отдельно от человека–модели. И тем самым идеализируете образ. Я не ангел, а простой человек. Сколько вам потребуется времени, чтобы закончить? Или вы забыли, что у нас сегодня опера? — Гудзон стал раздеваться перед Кириллом, снимая все с себя до трусов.

Кирилл сглотнул, а потом выдавил:

— Я не забыл, просто думал, опера вечером… И мне необходимо еще три часа.

— Даю полтора, — Гудзон снял свои трусы, а потом сел на кровать Кирилла и точно воспроизвел свою позу на картине, положив вместо подлокотника пару подушек, а муди прикрыл краем простыни, которая сымитировала ту самую ткань. В руках вместо коня он зажал карандаш, которых у Кирилла было куча, и замер, давая поле деятельности художнику.

И Кирилл застрочил, накладывая полутона, штрихуя, уточняя линии. И с каждой минутой Гудзон был все узнаваемее и узнаваемее на листе бумаги. Тем более сам молодой художник был талантлив от бога.

Прошел целый час в полном молчании.

Только скрип простого карандаша по бумаге.

Только жаркие взоры, которые художник бросал на свою прекрасную модель…

— Бля, Кирилл! Девки всей общаге растрезвонили, что к тебе пришла первоклассная модель. Я все расскажу Андрею Венедиктовичу, что вместо того, чтобы гулять с Гудзоном, ты совращаешь молодых, смазливых… парней… — Леха протопал в их комнатушку, а когда прошел в спальню из коридора, то завис от зрелища обнаженного божества, сидящего на кровати Кирилла.

— А можно… я тоже сделаю набросок? — втянули голодные слюни с пошлым хлюпом.

— Нет, — ответил за художника сам Гудзон. — Я исключительная модель и только для Кирилла. Кирюша, ты все? Полтора часа истекли.

— Да, спасибо, хотите чаю, у нас хоть и маленькая кухонька, но своя.

— С удовольствием.

Гудзон, не стесняясь, поднялся с постели и, видя, как Лешка хватается за косяк, протянул руку.

— Здравствуйте, Алексей. Значит, снова вернулись к работе? Похвально, рад за вас. Кирилл, собирайтесь!

Гудзон прошел к своим вещам и очень быстро оделся, практически как солдат, при этом ни на минуту не забывая о своей элегантности.

И уже одетый, уходя на кухню из комнаты, сообщил:

— Я налью чаю себе сам.

— Он что, клиент из «Элегии»? — поднял с пола челюсть Лешка.

— Вообще-то, это и есть тот самый Гудзон, — Кирилл посмотрел еще раз свою работу и остался крайне доволен. Ему удалась задумка: показать, что мужчина не просто сидит на фоне шахмат, а играет, причем, задумался над следующим ходом.

— Как Гудзон?! — Лешка с размаху сел на стул, хватаясь за мольберт Кирилла.

— Так Гудзон, — усмехнулся художник широко распахнутым глазам и посмотрел на вернувшегося с кружкой шатена. — Нравится?

— Очень! У вас настоящий талант, Кирилл! А могу я у вас ее купить? Скажем, после просмотра? — отпивая от чашки с крепко заваренным чаем.

— Я вам ее подарю. И потом, если бы вы мне не указали на ошибки, так бы здорово не получилось.

Кирилл нагнулся и над своей анаграммой, написал небольшими буквами, используя перо для туши: «Модели от автора, в подарок».

— Ошибки только потому, что вы не часто рисуете с натуры. У меня же она каждый день под носом и приходится иногда лепить по новой и не из глины, а из живого мяса и костей, — Гудзон поставил кружку на столик в комнате и сделал ручку кренделем. — Вы готовы сопровождать меня в оперу, молодой человек?

— Да… но только я так и не успел ничего прикупить из одежды, — охнул Кирилл, но положил свою дрожащую ладонь в кольцо руки Гудзона.

— Я тоже, так что сначала в бутики, а потом в оперу, и не суетитесь так из-за денег. Вы мне подарили картину! Я подарю вам костюм!

Он подмигнул все еще так и не пришедшему в себя Лешке и увел Кирилла за собой.

***

— Я не думаю, что моя картина стоит таких денег, как этот костюм.

Кирилл смотрел в зеркало и не узнавал себя. Ладно, Гудзон сначала его потащил в парикмахерскую, где ему сделали такую первоклассную стрижку, что Кирилл себе казался настоящим мальчиком с обложки. Но теперь на нем был серо-серебристый костюм с небольшим вкраплением темно-зеленых нитей, и не классика, как на Гудзоне. Нет, ему подобрали молодежную модель спортивного характера, а к ней ботинки, рубашку. И все это так ему шло, что сам художник никак не мог оторвать от своего отражения глаз.

— Хм-м-м, берем, срежьте этикетки. В нем можно без галстука и без бабочки. Расстегнем немного рубашку, да, так! И расслабленнее, небрежнее, что ли…

Гудзон заозирался и кивнул еще на модель молодежного не то пальто, не то куртки темно-зеленого цвета с серебристой нитью, оно было как раз по длине пиджака, на замке и с капюшоном.

— Здорово, а мне вот тот бежевый плащ.

Гудзон их обоих одел с иголочки. И сам, щеголяя в классической тройке темно-серого стального цвета, с молочно-жемчужной бабочкой, в тон ей рубашке и тонком шелковом шарфе, расплачивался кредиткой.

Выпали с пакетом старых вещей и, кинув их в тачку, помчались в «Элегию».

— Опера там недалеко, прогуляемся немного пешком, а я брошу на вечер тачку у Андрея.

В гараже, осмотрев Кирилла с ног до головы, хирург согласно кивнул:

— Хорош! Хотя, ты мне нравишься и в своем потертом свитере. Для меня начинка важнее, чем обертка. Но иногда эта чертова обертка играет главную роль.

Гудзон слазил в бардачок и достал запонки, они были с темно-синими сапфирами, большими и практически черными, пока на них не падал свет.

— Ну что ж, я готов! О, привет, Степан, — помахали издалека шоферу Андрея.

— Вы снова к нам? — недоуменно уставились на двух с иголочки одетых мужчин.

— Нет, только оставить машину. Мы в оперу!

Гудзон с легкостью обернулся, и пальто, что собралось на его тонкой талии завязанным сзади поясом, заскользило словно королевский плащ.

— Вам очень идет, — прошептал Кирилл.

— Ты тоже сегодня просто конфетка! Что ж, себя мы привели в порядок, пора вкушать духовную пищу.

И Гудзон, пританцовывая, подхватил Кирилла под руку и потащил из гаража.


	5. Опера и ее последствия

Они сдали верхнюю одежду в гардероб и решили дойти до буфета, прохаживаясь неспешно пока еще по полупустым залам, прислушиваясь к гомону подходящих зрителей, одетых в вечерние платья и костюмы.

— А я думал, мы будем белыми воронами, — улыбнулся Кирилл какой-то засмотревшейся на него смазливой девице в декольтированном бархатном платье.

— Мы нет, а вот они — да, — кивнул Гудзон на несколько человек, одетых в свитера и джинсы. — В храм искусства нужно входить в должной одежде. Ведь я в операционную не иду в домашних тапочках и халате.

Они осмотрели все вокруг, купили программки и дорулили наконец-то до стойки бара.

У Гудзона зазвонил телефон, причем номер был больничный, служебный.

— Как некстати, хоть бы не дернули прямо с первого акта, — покачал головой Гудзон и попросил заказать Кирилла красного сухого вина и бутерброды с лососиной на закусь. А сам, извинившись перед ним, повесил шарф на свой стул и ушел на открытый балкон, разговаривая грозным голосом и, судя по всему, отчитывая медсестер.

Кирилл сделал заказ и вдруг увидел, как в кафе входит Светлана с новым своим хахалем Данилой. Дева была одета в вечернее длинное переливающееся платье с меховой горжеткой, на шее сверкало колье от Сваровски, на запястье массивный браслет. Она ворчала на смазливого чернявого парня, выговаривая ему, и, судя по кислой морде Данилы, не по первому кругу.

— Не мог мне, что ли, купить что-то более серьезное?

— Сваровски сейчас писк моды! А это платье куплено в дорогущем бутике.

— С искусственном-то мехом? — сузила свои голубые глазищи Светлана.

Кирилл с ужасом отвернулся от них в свою тарелку, ему только подали бокал с вином, как на место Гудзона приземлился этот придурок Данила. Прямо на его изысканный шарф и, поерзав жопой, крикнул бармену:

— Два коктейля! Самых дорогих!

— Простите, сэр, но вы сели на место другого, — поведал бармен, недоуменно посматривая на отворачивающегося демонстративно в сторону Кирилла.

— Чего ты там прошамкал, старик? — завелся Данила.

— Он сказал, что вы сели прямо на мой шелковый шарф! — навис над нахалом Гудзон.

— Ваш шарф? — этот пиздюк поерзал еще сильнее и с писком из-под себя потянул дорогую ткань, играя крутого мачо перед своей девушкой.

Светка вытаращила глаза, смотря то на Гудзона, то на Данилу.

— Если вы его мне порвете, то я вам не завидую. Он стоит на порядки больше чем все ваши побрякушки и платье с бижутерией вашей спутницы, — поставили зарвавшегося мужчину на место.

— Да я вас! — налетел Данила на Гудзона, но тот лихо вывернул ему правую руку до хруста в запястье, вкрадчиво прося.

— А теперь извинитесь перед милейшим барменом, салага, передо мной — и потом упиздюхал со своей кралей, пока я не вызвал ментов.

— Ты еще пожалеешь! Сука-а-а-а!

— Ответ неверный.

— Ой-ой-ой, моя рука! Я же великий художник!

— Наверное, в своих снах. Я не слышу извинений. Не заставляйте свою даму ждать.

— Простите!

— Не слышу.

— ПРОСТИТЕ!

— Так уже лучше, — Гудзон отпустил Данилу, поддав ему коленом хорошего пенделя под его распрекрасный зад.

Как вдруг Света уставилась на парня, что сидел от нее через стул:

— Кирилл?

— Здравствуй, Света, — вздохнул он обреченно и, собрав шарф Гудзона, аккуратно положил его на стойку бара.

— Ты и здесь? — Света, увидев, в какого красавца превратился ее бывший несостоявшийся любовник, вдруг резко забыла о Даниле.

— Да, и что, я не могу сходить в оперу?

— И с кем же ты тут? — язвительно в ответ.

— Со мной, милая леди. Я его дядя. А ваш спутник вас уже заждался. Так что адьес!

Гудзон приземлился между ними и как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся бармену.

— Пепельницу, крепкие сигариллы и бокал красного вина.

Кирилл вдруг понял, что в больнице что-то неладное, и даже Светка как-то отошла на задний план.

— Что-то случилось? — смотря, как Гудзон вскрыл пачку и закурил.

Светка же помялась под боком, но так как мужчины забыли окончательно о ней, подняла свое дешманское платье и зашкондыбала к злющему как черт Даниле. Тот орал по телефону и кому-то усиленно звонил.

— Да, сестры не углядели, и один человек, которого я оперировал несколько дней назад, умер в реанимации, — Гудзон поднял бокал вина и отсалютовал бармену. — Смерти нет, дядя Гога! Мы убиваем себя сами!

Бармен тихо улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Как скажите, Гудзон Салтанович. А я думал, пока Янко нет, вы сюда и не придете. А вы пришли с племянником, как мило, — по хитрым улыбкам бармена было видно, что он в курсе пристрастий хирурга, как в кафе ворвался охранник и оглядел барную стойку. За его спиной злорадствовал Данил.

— И где дебошир? О-о-о-о, Гудзон Салтанович! Как ваши пациенты, как больница?

— Ничего, понемногу. Один вот сегодня умер. А я на него угробил практически трое суток, собрал по частям, а он просто не захотел жить…

— Это он… — подзудил под боком охраны Данил.

— Да неужели? — охранник вдруг сцапал нахала и, выкрутив его ухо, потащил на выход. — А мне вот думается совсем наоборот. Хорошо вам отдохнуть, Гудзон Салтанович! — прокричали с выхода.

А Кирилл накрыл ладонь Гудзона своей.

— Тебе надо ехать, да?

«Тебе» было как бальзам на голову, Гудзон немного всхлипнул и положил голову на плечо Кириллу.

— Вот скажи мне, Кирилл. Я их вытаскиваю из преисподней, а они все равно не хотят сделать даже самую малость. Захотеть снова дышать! Я знаю, я не Господь Бог. Но делаю все вот этими руками. Но иногда мне кажется, что от меня ничего не зависит. Иногда зашьют не в жопу, а человек живет! А тут заштопали на совесть, а он возьми и умри…

Кирилл приобнял дока за плечи и тихо поцеловал его в висок:

— Может, поедем вместе в больницу?

— И что там делать? Человек уже умер. Его не вернешь. Да и меня там не ждут, позвонили, потому что просил, — Гудзон украдкой смахнул слезы. — Сколько с нас, дядя Гога?

— За счет заведения. И пачку сигарилл оставьте себе…

Они ушли в мужской туалет, и Гудзон, стоя над раковиной, долго смотрел, как убегает гулко в виде воронки вода.

— Это и есть твоя бывшая Света?

— Да, — Кирилл стоял у окна распахнутой фрамуги и смотрел на огни ночного города, веяло по-осеннему прохладой.

— Прости, но она дура полная.

— Знаю! Ты как? — Кирилл и сам не заметил, как перешел на ты с Гудзоном, а тот был явно не против.

— Нормально, прости, расклеился. Просто умерла девочка семнадцати лет, а ведь она могла выйти замуж, родить детей. А нить прервалась, вот и стало тошно. Ладно, идем.

— В таком-то состоянии?

— А что? Выкурю еще одну сигариллу. А после второго звонка прошмыгнем в свою ложу, никто и не заметит, что у меня красные глаза.

— У нас своя ложа? — обомлел Кирилл.

— Ага, вторая от сцены, очень удобная, видно все как на ладони. И из зала никто не сможет заглянуть, — пояснил Гудзон, промокая лицо полотенцем.

Кирилл покраснел, оказывается всю оперу он будет один на один с Гудзоном в отдельной ложе. В штанах однозначно зашевелилось, он его хотел. И Кириллу уже было по барабану, что он откровенно течет на мужчину, старше его вдвое.

Гудзон подошел к мучившемуся от переживаний парню и протянул руку:

— Сигариллы.

— Ты много куришь?

— Нет, просто неделя такая. Много было аварий и везли все к нам. А вообще, я не зависим от табака. Иногда не прикасаюсь к куреву годами. А вот когда такое, смолю. Меня успокаивает сам процесс и не более того.

Он раскурил одну сигариллу, перед этим ее помяв в пальцах, и подмигнул Кириллу:

— А ты?

— Не курю вообще. Хотя пробовал…

— Молодец, не надо, не порть свои чистые молодые легкие.

Гудзон расстегнул свой элитный костюм и присел на подоконник, изящно опираясь спиной на несущую стенку.

— Немного посидим и пойдем. Кажется, первый звонок уже был? А по поводу Светки не грузись, у тебя будет много еще девушек! И намного, поверь, чище ее.

«Девушек» резануло по уху Кирилла, и он прикусил нижнюю губу, смотря, как это рыжекудрое совершенство смотрит на огни вдаль, тихо покуривая маленькую сигару.

Эти губы, что чуть-чуть прикусывали фильтр у сигариллы, наверно искусно делают минет… Подумалось парню, и он с силой отвел взгляд.

А позже была опера в закрытой ложе. И Гудзон, весь ушедший в действо на сцене. Кириллу, конечно, было интересно, что творится внизу, но больше ему нравилось наблюдать, как доктор наслаждается оперой и пением прекрасных голосов, отдаваясь искусству полностью.

А потом они ночью шли по тенистым аллеям парка. И Гудзон, подпевая, периодически кружился легким шагом в небрежно распахнутом пальто.

— Та-та-та-ТА! Та-та-та-ТА! Траля-ля-ля-ЛЯ! ЛЯ-ля-я-я!

Он снова был весел, и Кирилл не мог поверить, что этот человек несколько часов назад плакал у него на плече. Аллея была тенистая, фонари горели не все, и в следующем круге фонаря Кирилл поймал кружившего перед ним Гудзона за руку.

Тот от неожиданности замер и воззрился недоуменно на Кирилла.

— Я вас люблю… — прошептал мальчик доктору.

— Я мужчина… — шаг назад.

— Я тоже! — шаг вперед.

— Мне сорок лет… — и снова Гудзон отступает.

— А мне всего восемнадцать, и что? — наступает Кирилл. — Или вы так и будете от меня бегать? И отказываться от своей любви? Думая, что совращаете меня?

Он прижал Гудзона к столбу фонаря и, притянув за талию к себе, поцеловал. Сначала трепетно легонько в губы. Врач сопротивлялся из последних сил, а после послал весь здравый смысл к черту и приоткрыл свой рот, сдаваясь. Поцелуй превратился в вечность, сердца стучали так, что Боже мой. А когда доктор отлип, то понял, что с таким стояком Кирилл и шагу не сделает, да и он сам не в лучшем состоянии. Док потащил запинающегося Кирилла в кусты и, оперев его на ствол березы, встал перед ним на колени. Пальто легло на землю как рыцарский плащ по кругу мягкими складками.

— Я тебе только отсосу, не бойся.

И, выпустив мощный член Кирилла наружу, погрузил его в свой горячий рот. Кирилл смотрел, как голова доктора размеренно ходит туда-сюда, и понимал, что на много его не хватит. Еще одно сосущее движение губ, и он, содрогаясь, спустил ему в ротик. А потом в легкую поднял хрупкого мужчину на ноги и прикоснулся к его натянутой ширинке.

— Можно потрогать?

— А дурно не станет, ведь у меня тоже не маленький, — но его снова заткнули поцелуем, пробуя собственную сперму на чужих губах.

— Не думаю, что станет, он ведь ваш, а не чей-нибудь, — прошептал мальчишка и, облизнувшись, сунул руку за пояс доктору и уткнулся ею в горячую твердь.

Гудзон сам себе расстегнул ширинку и вздрогнул от того, что ему неумело залупили головку.

— Прости, я ведь салага и опыта у меня с гулькин нос.

— Зато нахрапистости хоть отбавляй, — усмехнулся Гудзон и, положив доверчиво голову на плечо Кириллу, подсказал. — Намочи пальцы слюной. И как тебе своя сперма? Пришлась по вкусу?

— Не знаю, не распробовал. Зато сейчас попробую твою.

Кирилл скользнул теперь сам на колени перед Гудзоном и, смотря зачарованно на яркую головку, невольно сглотнул.

— Не заставляй себя, просто поласкай рукой, — прошептали сверху и услышали снизу твердое «Нет!».

Член был очень горячим и бархатистым, пах приятно мылом и чем-то лекарственным, парень осторожно лизнул выступившую горько-соленую смазку и погрузил нежную головку себе в рот. Кирилл попробовал повторить то, что с ним делал Гудзон, выходило криво. И мужчина, охнув пару раз от острых зубов малолетки, стал подсказывать мальчишке как ему лучше, а затем предупредил:

— Я сейчас, Кирюша.

Но парень не отстранился, наоборот всосал сильнее и получил залп семени прямо себе в небо. Он с непривычки закашлялся, чувствуя, что его поднимают на ноги и прижимают нежно к себе.

— Не задохнулся, не тошнит?

— Не переживай так, док. Я же все-таки не кисейная барышня и однозначно не твой пациент. И потом, твоя сперма вкуснее моей, однозначно.

— Не дай бог тебе быть моим пациентом, — прошептал Гудзон, затыкая этого болтуна своим горячим поцелуем.

Они привели себя в относительный порядок и, держась за руки, поспешили в «Элегию».

— В комнату номер семь? — покраснел Кирилл, тормозя за Гудзоном возле его крутого джипа.

— Нет, — открывая пассажирскую дверь художнику. — Ко мне… домой.

Посадив своего нежного мальчика, сам запрыгнул на место водителя. Он впервые кого-то вез к себе в загородный дом. И надеялся, что это и есть его настоящая истинная любовь.

***

По саду от машины шли, опять держась за руки, темень была — хоть глаза выколи, а когда, наконец-то, оказались внутри, Кирилл прищурил глаза от тусклого света лампы, что в прихожей витиеватым деревом стояла рядом с зеркалом. Прихожая практически сразу открывалась широким пространством гостиной, потолок в которой уходил далеко вверх.

— Как много пространства! — обрадовался в Кирилле художник.

— Да, я сам продумывал проект, хотел, чтобы походил на западный. Люблю, когда над головой много воздуха. А в крыше есть пара окон, так что днем солнце падает сверху, тебе понравится. Очень красиво!

В гостиной было несколько зон: около камина — диван и кресло, низенькие с деревянными ножками и ручками вокруг небольшого столика, на полу белая шкура.

— Неужели настоящий медведь?

— Ага, полярники подарили, привезли одного с гангреной, а я ему сохранил ногу.

Гудзон растапливал камин, сняв с себя пиджак и жилетку, сдернув бабочку. Свои дорогие запонки он, отстегнув, положил на каминную полку.

— Вообще здесь газ проведен, но я люблю посидеть у живого огня, ты не против?

— Нет, — Кирилл подошел сзади шатена, обнял его со спины, на нем тоже уже не было пиджака.

— Потерпи чуть-чуть… В доме очень холодно.

Но о Гудзона потерлись таким стояком, что он рвано сглотнул.

— И ты мне не дашь ничего приготовить из съестного? — всхлипнул он тихо, ибо Кирилл скользнул рукой в его натянутый пах.

— Потом приготовим вместе, — зеленые глаза горели настоящими изумрудами, мальчик хотел его и очень сильно.

— Ладно. Еще пару бревен.

Но его крутанули в твердых руках и поцеловали, расстегивая ремень и приспуская брюки с узких бедер. Как себе, так и ему.

— Там в пакете… смазка… у меня давно не было таких крупных, как ты…

Гудзон дрожал в руках этого мальчишки, чувствуя, что сегодня его возьмут по полной. Он хотел этого так долго, он желал этого, как никогда.

Кирилл улыбнулся и, оставив мужчину на шкуре медведя, сходил за смазкой, его член гордо покачивался при ходьбе, задираясь вверх. Гудзон рвано сглотнул, чувствуя, что его снова прижали к себе. Сегодня он хотел быть девочкой в этих молодых и сильных руках. И желал, чтобы свой первый секс этот мальчик запомнил на всю свою жизнь.

— Эта? — Кирилл протянул небольшую баночку, углаживая гибкое хрупкое тело дока.

— Да… м-м-м… погоди, я должен себя там подготовить, — штаны Гудзона соскользнули вниз, и он просто через них перешагнул.

Кирилл тоже дал упасть своим брюкам. И теперь они были только в расстегнутых рубашках, соприкасаясь возбужденными головками пенисов горячей кожей тел, так близко, так желанно, так обжигающе.

— Расскажи мне, я хочу сам тебя подготовить… — сглотнул Кирилл, он скользнул пальцами между молочных половинок Гудзона и потер его приоткрытое колечко. — Ты там такой мягкий и уже полураскрыт.

— А ты, случайно, не имел практику с геями? — рассмеялся Гудзон на эту умудренную фразу парня. — Или я ошибся, но на девственника теперь ты не тянешь.

— Всемирная паутина, я просмотрел столько порно-сайтов за эти дни, что до сих пор рябит глаза и становится дурно только от воспоминаний всех этих дырок, членов и яиц всех мастей. И ты был прав — я впервые с кем-то занимаюсь столь откровенным. Мне одна девочка делала как-то минет, но ни одна не давала себя трахнуть, как только видели мой агрегат в возбужденном состоянии.

— Молоденькие дурочки! У тебя самый замечательный член, который я когда-либо видел. А то, что я открыт, так это потому, что до дрожи коленок хочу почувствовать тебя внутри у себя.

— Ага, замечательный, а презервативов на такую оглоблю хрен найдешь. О, черт! — Кирилл хлопнул себя по лбу и жалобливо проскулил. — Я забыл гондоны…

— Успокойся, можно без них. Тем более я очень хочу, чтобы ты меня любил без презервативов.

— Но? — Кирилл вцепился в Гудзона так, что тот простонал от его тисков. — Правда, можно?

— Тебе можно, ты чистенький, а я врач. Мне приходится сдавать анализы каждый месяц, работа. Зачерпни побольше смазки, да так, и введи в меня свои пальчики, осторожно растягивая. Умничка, Господи, хорошо-то как!

Кирилл выцеловывая вспотевшую шею мужчины, введя в него сразу три пальца, стал растягивать нежный анус. Гудзон затрепетал в его руках, пошатнулся, и они медленно опустились на шкуру медведя. А после Гудзон утянул на себя Кирилла, разводя перед ним свои ножки и укладывая мальчика на свое дрожащее тело.

— Можешь входить, я готов принять тебя, мой малыш.

Кирилл прикусил свою нижнюю губу, а потом, приставив головку к раскрытому колечку дока, толкнулся вовнутрь. Теперь уже и художника затрясло от остроты близости, что он испытывал впервые в своей жизни.

— Чщ-щ! Медленнее, он у тебя очень большой, а я никуда от тебя не убегу, уж поверь, — погладили по резко вспотевшей спине и задрожали от того, что член Кирилла пропахал по простате.

— Я так долго не выдержу, — проскулил Кирилл, трясясь над Гудзоном. — Так хорошо, что мне просто башню сносит.

— Не переживай, если не можешь терпеть, спусти, — поцеловали в висок, чувствуя, что его художник уперся ему своим пахом в промежность. Значит он весь в нем, теперь дело за малым.

— Но? — расстроились.

— Кончай, мой мальчик, но, слив, не доставай, а просто побудь во мне, — обняли нежно, целуя губы и чувствуя, как содрогнулся мощный распирающий его задницу член внутри.

— Умничка.

— А как же вы? — чувствуя, как между их животами вздрагивает перевозбужденный член дока, Кирилл потянулся к нему рукой, но Гудзон перехватил.

— Не надо, только в попку, пожалуйста. Я так быстро кончу.

— Но я же слил и… Он обмяк в вас…

— В тебе! Мы, кажется, перешли уже на ты сегодня. И после близости не выкай мне, пожалуйста. А то, что обмяк — встанет! Ты очень молод, иди сюда.

Гудзон привлек расстроенное лицо парня и поцеловал в засос, чувствуя, как в его заду снова усиливается давление, сперма, вытесненная набухшим членом Кирилла, стала стекать по внутренней стороне тонких бедер.

— Видишь, ты снова готов, попробуй подвигаться во мне. О, да-а-а-а! — ловя первые робкие толчки своей простатой.

Кирилл массировал ее и когда накатывал, и когда наоборот двигался обратно. Так классно Гудзону никогда не было ни под кем.

Во второй раз они слили вместе.

И снова Гудзон удержал Кирилла за его стройные бедра, чтобы тот остался в нем. Художник был не против, он уперся локтями в шкуру, чтобы снять с доктора часть своего веса, но Гудзон притянул Кирилла на себя обратно.

— Ты меня не раздавишь, и потом, мне приятно чувствовать твою тяжесть.

Все остальные слова дока потонули в горячих поцелуях.

— Устал? — Гудзон заглянул в зеленые омуты глаз полных желания.

— Нет, а вы?

— Ты! — поправил его док, чувствуя, как член Кирилла снова приходит в боевую готовность. — Не особо, но давай поменяем позу.

Гудзон отодвинул Кирилла от себя, заставляя его выйти из своей сочащейся задницы, и повернулся к нему спиной, на бок. Юноша тут же понял, что от него требуется, пристроился сзади, повторяя красивые изгибы Гудзона своим телом, и толкнулся обратно в жаркую дырочку. Врач, как кошка, изогнулся к нему всем торсом, оставляя бедра на боку, но спиной укладываясь на пол на обе лопатки. Гудзон прижал к себе Кирилла и поцеловал.

— Так удобнее?

— Да… Боже… Как же в тебе хорошо, — прошептал художник, наращивая темп бедрами.

Так нежно, жарко и не спеша, нежа друг друга, лаская губами и даря затяжные поцелуи, они занимались любовью всю ночь. Кирилл практически не выходил из Гудзона. Просто замирал в нем после очередного своего оргазма и ждал, когда его член снова будет готов продолжить. Гудзон отдавался их близости полностью, закрывая глаза, покрываясь румянцем. А потом, дрожа и ласково зовя Кирилла по имени в предоргазменной дрожи, выплескивался, словно каждый раз умирал. У него давно не было так с любовниками, да и вообще было ли когда-нибудь? Единственное, врач не давал прикоснуться к своему члену, а кончал только от массирования простаты.

— Гудзон, а когда ты возьмешь меня сам?

Утро они встретили все также на шкуре медведя у потрескивающего камина, единственно притащили пару полотенец и простыней, чтобы не изгваздать в совместной сперме подарок полярников. Кирилл давал Гудзону, оставаясь внутри него, дотянуться периодически до дров и подбросить их в живой огонь.

— Я ведь понял, почему ты не любишь, когда тебе дрочат член.

— Ну надо же, какой понятливый! Возьму, но не все сразу. Тебя надо долго растягивать и готовить. И ты прав, я предпочитаю дрочилову — минет.

— У тебя есть здесь бумага? — вдруг подорвался юноша, меняя резко тему.

Даже когда они просто лежали, смотря, как играет на поленьях огонь, а в окнах, которые были встроены в крышу, проплывают облака, Кирилл продолжал пожирать своими зелеными глазами прекрасное тело Гудзона.

— Кажется, был ватман наверху, я рисовал для студентов переломы костей… — задумался Гудзон.

— Где? — Кирилл обернул бедра полотенцем.

— В моем кабинете… Ты чего задумал? — Гудзон попытался встать, но его мигом опрокинули обратно.

— Я хочу нарисовать тебя. Такого — какой ты есть, утомленный после жаркой ночи. Развратный и желанный, утонченный и мужественный.

— С ума сошел? Я хочу в душ!

— Сходим после вместе. Не меняй позы, я скоро буду!

И Кирилл умчался наверх.

— Сумасшедший, ты же не был там ни разу! И потом, меня такого? Взмыленного, в поту и в сперме с пяток до макушки? — пробурчал Гудзон, он только успел накрыть свои мокрые от спермы бедра простынею, как обратно примчался радостный художник. Ватман он-таки нашел, как охотничья собака сахарную кость, а порывшись в камине, подобрал нужный уголек.

А затем, сделав из ватмана четыре листа, полосуя бумагу кухонным ножом, закрутился, ища, на что можно все это водрузить.

— На кухне есть разделочная доска, она большая, за плитой, — Гудзон понял, что ему не отвертеться от сеанса позирования.

— Здорово! — вернулись с доской, а потом уселись на подлокотник кресла, развернув его к Гудзону наоборот и оперев деревяшку на спинку. — Полчаса, не больше. И я сам тебя отнесу в ванную!

— Ловлю на слово, она у меня на втором этаже, — ухмыльнулся Гудзон.

— А на первом что? — удивился Кирилл, уже во всю штрихуя по бумаге.

— Только душевая и туалет.

— Мне все равно куда тебя нести. Своя любимая ноша не тянет!

От этих слов Гудзон вспыхнул, как молоденькая девушка, щеками. И удивился своей бурной реакции, давно его не вгоняли так в краску, и кто? Восемнадцатилетний мальчик!

— Господи… — прошептал Кирилл, смотря, как краснеет это божество, что всю ночь скрещивало с ним ноги и отдавалось ему полностью.

Художник оставил импровизированный «мольберт» и подошел к своей модели на негнущихся ногах, а после наклонился впритык к распахнутым медовым глазам.

— Что? — пискнул врач.

— Ничего… Просто хочу тебя поцеловать, ты такой прекрасный, — прошептал Кирилл и, стараясь не испачкать углем доктора, чувственно поцеловал.

 

Через полчаса, как и обещали Гудзону, его на руках отнесли наверх. Правда, в ванную мужчины залезть не успели. Они только помылись вместе в душе, где еще раз соединились телами, как зазвонил телефон.

Гудзон извинился перед Кириллом и, чмокнув его в щеку, пошел искать брошенную им еще вчера трубку по звуку классической мелодии Баха. А Кирилл, прижав руку к своим исцелованным губам, заулыбался как последний дурак.

Он любил Гудзона и, похоже, тот отвечал ему полной взаимностью.

— Одевайся! В «Элегии» ЧП, Степан позвонил… Похоже Андрей изнасиловал какого-то мальчика.

Гудзон уже был одет по всей форме, он застегивал браслет наручных часов на тонком запястье, а его волосы были собраны тонким шнурком в низкий хвостик. Этот властный человек, который готов был хоть сейчас встать за операционный стол, и тот, который отдавался самозабвенно всю ночь Кириллу — были как земля и небо.

— Или останешься здесь? Но я не знаю, когда приеду домой.

— Я еду с тобой, док, — Кирилл хотел прикоснуться к Гудзону, но его холодные глаза остановили руку художника.

— Не сейчас, малыш. Надо торопиться… — извинился Гудзон, видя, как мальчик похмурел, а потом пальчиком поманил к себе. — Иди сюда.

Кирилла поцеловали нежно в висок.

— И запомни, только ты меня видишь таким. Когда я дрожу под тобой и в страсти забываю обо всем на свете. Но во все остальное время — я врач. Как и ты — художник. А твои прикосновения выбивают меня из нужной колеи. Пойми, Кир, — док обрезал имя Кирилла, как и обещал, и тот тут же расцвел. — Я не имею право на ошибку, от этого зависит чья-то жизнь. А теперь бегом собирайся и едем! Тем более у тебя завтра занятия.

***

Степан рассказал Андрею, что Гудзон отправился с Кириллом в оперу, оставив у них в гараже свою машину. И хотя Андрей Венедиктович сам их сталкивал долго лбами, но в этот момент он просто сломался. Сам же собственными руками отдал единственного своего любимого другому. И как это обычно бывает, не к месту в клуб заглянул Олег и они разосрались так, что вся «Элегия» сотрясалась от их воплей.

А после, пока в залах зажигали гости клуба, хозяин сего борделя квасил спиртное с Пиратом и Степаном. К утру все трое выглядели неважно, все еще датые, правда, уже не вусмерть.

— Хорошо, что с Олегом порвал. Он нас всех затрахал. Пакостный он у тебя был и жутко ревнивый, — буркнул Степан.

— Чем трахал-то? Он же пассивнее некуда, никогда сам членом не работал, — съязвил Андрей.

— Своей растраханной жопой по нашим мозгам! — пояснил очень доступно Сергей Петрович. — И вообще, понятно, что Гудзон это нечто волшебное и притягательное. Даже такие натуралы, как мы со Степаном, это понимаем. Подобные мужчины рождаются редко, но все же, ты же видный мужик! Хватит стенать и плакать, признайся ему в конце концов. Встань на колени и предложи руку и сердце! Нет того, что нельзя простить.

— Действительно! — поддакнул шофер.

— Вставал, предлагал… И он меня простил… Теперь мы просто друзья и не более того. Эх, мужики! Гудзон не баба! То, что я сделал, не прощается. Я его предал и отказался от него сам, а вот теперь получается женил его на другом, — Андрей положил голову на руки и помотал волосами. — Паршиво-то как.

— Ну ладно… Хорошо… — начал снова Пират, пытаясь привести своего шефа в чувства. — Гудзон это святое и точка, такого больше нет на свете. Но ведь есть и кроме него классные симпатичные парни. Вон у тебя их целый клуб! Любого позови, ляжет… Или, как у вас там — встанет раком!

— В том-то и дело, что я им нужен только как богатый папик, а по любви хер найдешь нужного мальчика. Вот Олег был… вроде, и симпатия была общей, а во что все вылилось? Скандалы, наезды, ревность… Еще раз через такое — не хочу!

Мужики помолчали, как в комнатку Андрея Венедиктовича стукнулся один из охраны:

— Рассыльный!

Степан подорвался, открывая фрамуги, Пират убрал початую бутылку под стол, откатил пустые в угол. Насмолили они втроем славно, кабинет был словно в тумане, а новый стол шефа выступал из него массивным айсбергом, ибо был из светлой древесины карельской березы.

— А вот, кстати, о мальчиках! К нам в последние полгода бегает всегда один такой смазливенький и каждый раз смотрит только на вас, Андрей Венедиктович. А когда вас нет, всегда спрашивает, где вы, — начал Пират.

— Ты о Костике? А, и правда, славный мальчуган, — хмыкнул шофер.

Мужики прекрасно знали, если Андрей не возьмет себя в руки, его бизнес, в котором они оба работают, пойдет крысам на хвосты. И какая бы не была любовь у шефа: голубая, розовая или полосатая — надо было мужика ставить на ноги.

— Что-то я не замечал, — усмехнулся в пустой стакан Андрей.

— А ты вообще, Андрюша, кого-нибудь, акромя Гудзона своего, видишь? То-то и оно, что нет! И Олег твой тебе навязался только потому, что был чересчур настойчив. И проходу тебе не давал, — подал голос Пират, а после подмигнул. — Светлые волосы, шоколадные глазки, помельче Олега. Стройный, ладный, был бы девкой — влюбился бы сам!

— Ты-то, женатый черт? — Андрей отодвинул стакан.

— А что? Подумаешь, женатый человек, экая невидаль. Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо! — ухмыльнулся Сергей Петрович.

— Черт с вами обоими. Свахи! Посмотрим, что там за Костик. Давайте его сюда!

Шофер и бармен переглянулись, подмигнули друг дружке и, забрав стаканы, вышли вон. Что ж, Андрей, похоже, заинтересовался. Дело, как говорится, в шляпе. Может и забудет своего распрекрасного Гудзона.

Стройный юноша заглянул к нему в кабинет через десять минут и закашлялся от сигаретного дыма.

— Андрей Венедиктович! Можно вас на несколько минут?

— Входи!

Андрей оторвался от разглядывания фрамуги и осмотрел объект «Сватовства».

Мужики не соврали, пацан, и правда, был славный. В фирменном костюме рассыльного и с мотоциклетной каской на локте. Изящный, гибкий.

Паренек поежился от пристального взгляда мужчины и вдруг залился ярким румянцем. Раньше Андрей Венедиктович на него «так» не смотрел. Он вообще его не замечал, даже когда юноша подходил в упор, дабы получить подпись этого сурового божества.

— Подойди! Что у тебя?

— Пакет, как обычно, и посылка… — выдавили из себя и на ватных ногах подошли к столу.

— Пакет, говоришь? — Андрей, сделал пару шагов, и подросток оказался отрезанным от дверей.

— Это правда, что я тебе нравлюсь? — огорошил он паренька и увидел, как у того все посыпалось из рук. В посылке что-то звякнуло и растеклось красным по полу. 

«Вино», — подумалось Андрею, он сделал еще шаг и прижал трясущегося зайчика к краю стола.

— Не слышу ответа! Так да или нет?

Юноша совсем стал красным, он поднял глаза, со страхом смотря на Андрея, и еле прошептал:

— Да…

А Андрей чертыхнулся, глаза были светло-карими, огромными, будь чуть светлее — были бы точь-в-точь, как у Гудзона. Но и так сходство было слишком большим…

Он и сам не понял, как разложил этого Костика на столе, как порвал его фирменный костюм в клочья, а потом как натянул его задницу по самые гланды. Он не слышал, как под ним кричал истошно парнишка, а когда слил в него, отшатнулся от вида крови, та тонкой струйкой сбегала по карельской березе и смешивалась с лужей разлитого на полу дорогого, судя по марке, вина.

— Вот это и есть моя мужская любовь, пацан. Лучше тебе со мной не связываться!

Он вышел и мутным взором нашел в коридоре несколько человек, схватил за шкирдяк Пирата и Степана. Хотел тут же обоих придушить, но передумал.

— Степан! Гудзона сюда! Кажется, я переборщил с мальчишкой. И на будущее, никогда никого не подкладывайте под меня. Особенно, когда я пьян. Иначе в следующий раз снесу обоим голову!


	6. Последствия Мужской любви, конец

Первым попало Степану. Гудзон уложил этого амбала парой ударов в нужные точки, и громила шофер, который часто работал телохранителем при Андрее, со всего размаха растелешился на полу.

— Гудзо-он Са-алтано-ович… — проскрежетал мужчина с полу, а когда его рука захрустела в тонких пальцах врача, запричитал речитативом. — Мы же не знали с Пиратом, что он его разделает, как жертвенного ягненка, на своем огромном вертеле!

— А теперь будете знать, когда я вам переломаю все ваши кости в вашей правой руке! — прошипел Гудзон, выкручивая из суставов несчастную конечность.

Кирилл, вылезший из джипа, с ужасом осознал, насколько может быть силен и жесток Гудзон. Мальчик положил свою руку на рукав шатена, шепча:

— Гудзон, плюнь на него, ведь не со зла. Они ведь не знали…

— Не знали чего? Что будет, когда накачать Андрея спиртным под завязку, а потом обратить его внимание на молоденького несмышленыша, который от него без ума?! Кирилл, да если бы ни эти два пиздюка, Андрей бы на него и не взглянул даже. Пока кое-кто умный не ткнул его в пацана носом!

— Гудзон, лучше поспеши к пострадавшему, — Кирилл протянул доку его саквояж с медикаментами.

— Тебе очень повезло, что там наверху меня ждут, — Гудзон для порядка вмазал башмаками по ребрам кряхтящего Степана и помчался наверх.

— Иди за ним, парень. Я сам виноват, — прошипел шофер с пола. — У твоего мужчины тяжелая рука. Он убьет Андрея! И только ты сможешь его остановить.

Кирилл поднял свою отпавшую челюсть с пола и помчался за убежавшим Гудзоном.

Тот же прямиком отправился в комнату номер семь, которая числилась всегда за хозяином «Элегии». Пират попытался сам покаяться перед бешеным медиком и свалился от его мощного апперкота в солнечное сплетение.

— Ты знаешь, Сергей Петрович, за что?

— Да-а-а-а… — пытаясь дышать.

— Где этот уебыш-ш? — прорычал Гудзон.

— В седьмой… Он много крови потерял… Уйя! — складываясь уже от удара в челюсть.

— Я не о пострадавшем парнишке, а об Андрее! Хотели видеть меня его парой? Так вот какой я бываю. Вам двум козлам-натуралам это даже и не снилось!

— Он в оранжерее… — бармен с ужасом ощупывал свой помятый фейс, смотря на медноголовую бестию.

Гудзон нашел Андрея выходящим из оранжереи, тот, видно, блуждал рядом с комнатой семь и ждал суровой расплаты.

«Расплата» залетела на этаж, смерила его холодом своих медовых глаз и влетела в номер. А потом сматерилась четырехэтажно, видя, в каком состоянии мальчик.

— Здравствуй, Зайчик, я дядя Гудзон! Я врач и помогу тебе, как тебя зовут?

— Кос-с-с-стя, — юношу колотила судорога, и то, как кровью были пропитаны простыни, говорило о его плачевном состоянии.

Тогда Гудзон ужасался состоянию Микки, но то, что сотворил на пьяную голову Андрей, просто не укладывалось в голову шатена.

— Я его кастрирую! — проворчал он, подходя ближе к парнишке и видя полные ужаса его светло-шоколадные глаза.

Гудзон тут же уловил сходство с собой, конечно, мальчик не был его копией, но глаза и их выражение, с которым он смотрел на врача, были очень похожи.

— Я сам этого хотел… — прошептали с постели.

— Хотел, чтобы он из твоего кишечника сотворил своим хером месиво? — прорычал Гудзон, а когда с порога послышался голос Андрея, схватил дорогую вазу, что украшала этот приватный номер.

— Я сделал то, чего он так жаждал уже полгода. Хотел моей любви и ее получил сполна! Ты что делаешь? Ай-я!

Ваза полетела метко, но Андрей успел выскочить из номера и захлопнуть дверь.

— Пиздюк, — в сторону дверного хлопка и уже ласково парнишке. — Мне надо тебя осмотреть.

— А вы… ик… и есть тот… самый… Гудзон? — попытались произнести длинную фразу и собрать закатывающиеся глазки.

— Какой тот самый? — врач сел на постель и потянул простынь на себя.

— Которого Андрей Венедиктович любит всю свою жизнь… — пролепетали, стараясь удержать намокшую от крови ткань.

— И что, если тот самый? — криво усмехнулись, но простынь отобрали, а потом с ужасом стали ощупывать дрожащее тело.

— Тогда у меня нет ни шанса… — простучали от холода зубами.

— Гудзон, — голос Кирилла звучал с порога тревожно. — У Андрея Венедиктовича шишка и рассечена бровь.

— Все ж таки попал. Жаль, глаз не выбил. Кирилл, подойди ко мне. Мне нужна твоя помощь! 

Когда Кирилл увидел во что превратили задницу маленькому пареньку, ему стало дурно. 

— Это — Кирилл. Мой любимый человек. А это Константин, который сдуру влюбился в этого пиздюка Андрея! — представили на скорую руку молодых людей друг другу.

— Так, придержи его за ноги и руки. Да уложи на бок, так проще, вроде член и яички не пострадали.

Костя задергался судорожно в руках Кирилла, чувствуя адскую боль у себя в заднице.

— Жопа, мальчики. Полная Жопа! Я поставил ему тампон со специальным антисептиком, чтобы унять кровотечение.

— Но, Гудзон, ему же больно, — видя, как Костик обмочился от боли на простынь.

— Антисептик — не водичка с медом. А у него вместо кишечника бахрома во все стороны. Заматывай его в этот плед и бери на руки.

И набирая на сотовый дежурившего врача.

— Петр, привет! Извини, что отрываю. Операционная два свободна? Замечательно, приготовь ее для меня, будем через полчаса. Ничего необычного, просто один маленький глупенький мальчик сел на кол. Ага, бывай, — и оборачиваясь уже Кириллу. — Едем, нас уже ждут!

Гудзон пропустил любимого с его дрожащей ношей и подошел к Андрею.

— Ну, ударь меня, только не смотри на меня так, — Андрей платком придерживал огромный шишак и разорванную бровь.

Но врач ничего не сказал и не сделал. Просто его взгляд стал пустым, словно он перестал видеть своего друга и смотрел теперь сквозь Андрея. Как тогда, чертову тучу лет назад, когда Андрюшка отказался от него. Гудзон, обойдя застывшего мужчину по косой дуге, ушел из «Элегии», как он тогда думал, навсегда.

***

Петр был смуглым мужчиной лет пятидесяти. Они с Кириллом оба сидели в комнате отдыха и молчали. Но видно молчание хирургу, сменщику Гудзона, давалось сложнее, чем измотанному количеством событий за сегодня Кириллу.

— Ты кем приходишься Гудзону?

— Племянником, — буркнул тот, как его и учил говорить его любимый.

— Да вроде ты как раз не «племянник», — хмыкнул Петр. — «Племянники» Гудзона Салтановича попадают сюда только с разодранными задами, а «Племянницы» с рваными пиздами!

— Я настоящий племянник, только не родной, а троюродный, — отрезал Кирилл въедливого мужчину.

— Седьмая вода на киселе, теперь понятно, почему совсем не похож.

Как их «задушевную беседу» прервал появившийся усталый Гудзон.

— Как, Салтанович? — подорвался Петр. — Вот не думал, что ты свою смену начнешь раньше времени.

— Сколько сейчас? — потянулся Гудзон своим гибким телом, снимая шапочку с каштановых волос, которые в огнях ламп засверкали рыжим.

— Да почитай через полчаса тебе заступать. Мне остаться?

— Нет, не стоит. Я уже тут, операция прошла хорошо. Парень потерял много крови, пришлось сделать переливание плазмы… А так, все стандартно, — устало приземлились под бок Кириллу, накрывая его руку своей. — Прости, но до общаги тебе придется своим пехом.

— Все нормально… — подал голос парень. — Доеду…

— Слышь, Гудзон, тут к тебе еще один дальний «Племянничек» приплывал, черные волосы, синие глаза. Но за ним примчался Эдуард и они куда-то умотали, здорово ругаясь. Может они у тебя родные братья? — Петр был хирургом от бога, но как человек, довольно мерзкий.

— Кирилл, и правда, мой родной человек. Виталя же никто, простой знакомый через его родителей, который доставляет мне кучу неудобств в последнее время, — поставил на место Гудзон Петра.

Петр еще поухмылялся, но видя, что Гудзона этим не достать, сдрыснул до хаты.

— Иди ко мне… — Гудзон подошел к Кириллу и, обняв его, поцеловал, нежно и ласково, а потом, увидев, как за его спиной появился словно неоткуда Виталя, дернул резко за себя.

Скальпель, что был в руках у черноволосого, вошел под сердце Гудзону, а влетевший следом Эдуард, сразу оценив ситуацию, приложил по затылку опешившего от такой неудачи Виталю.

Юноша целился в блондина, а попал в свою рыжеволосую любовь.

— Ты кто? — Эдуард действовал слажено, вмиг оценив состояние Гудзона, глянул в ошарашенные зеленые глаза.

— Кирилл… — юноша держал на руках оседающего врача.

— Где дежурный хирург?!

— Я принял смену, — прошептали побелевшие губы Гудзона.

— Тебе нельзя говорить! Заткнись. Помоги мне, парень, сейчас найдем всех!

Укладывая на каталку теряющего сознание шатена.

— Хорошо, что он не попал в тебя… любимый… — прошептал на грани сознания Гудзон.

— Ну и петрушка с зеленым огурцом, — округлил глаза Эдуард, а затем, увидев, как Кирилл молча плачет, обнадежил. — Не бойся, я лучший кардиохирург на сто километров в округе. И потом, скальпель прошел удачно, ничего особо не зацепил. Все-таки у Гудзона прокаченные мышцы, да и ребра крепкие. Вытащу я твою любовь, Кирилл! Вытащу, обещаю, а ты мне в этом поможешь.

***

Рук безбожно не хватало, было еще двое хирургов, но они уже оперировали неотложку, и Кирилл оказался в операционной рядом с Гудзоном. Он помогал всем, чем мог, и когда все закончилось, понял, что Эдуард, и правда, самый лучший кардиохирург, да и как простой хирург тоже.

— Никогда не думал, что буду латать тебя, Гудзон, — Эдуард сидел на койке в реанимации и осматривал своего рыжекудрого пациента.

— Я тоже не думал, что попаду под тебя в таком ракурсе, — проскрипел тот, горло саднило после дыхательной трубки, хотелось пить. — Что ты делал здесь с этим придурком Виталей?

— Все очень просто, Виталя пришел ко мне качать права прямо на работу по поводу тебя. Перевернул всю хирургию, орал, топал ножками, как последний придурок. Ну, я и объяснил, что мы просто секс-партнеры, и все. Уж больно он был не в себе, этот засранец тут же смекнул и понесся тебя искать. Сначала в квартиру, потом сюда. А я, поняв, что он просто в невменяемом состоянии, отменил все свои сегодняшние приемы и помчался вслед. И, к сожалению, не успел… И где он только скальпель достал, идиот.

— Ясно, спасибо, что оказался рядом… И где этот маньяк? — прошептали слабо и осторожно удержали было дернувшегося Кирилла своей слабой рукой.

— Я вызвал его родителей, все объяснил. Что подам в милицию на их сына, если они еще раз допустят своего мальчика на сто метров ближе к тебе. Да он вряд ли что-то больше предпримет, он так рыдал, когда пришел в себя от моего удара и понял, что чуть не убил тебя собственными руками. Ведь он целился в Кирилла. Вот такая окрошка, мой разлюбезный друг.

— Да, хотя это и запоздало. Но, Эдуард, знакомься — это мой возлюбленный — Кирилл, он начинающий художник, — прошептал Гудзон с подушек, борясь со сном.

— Очень приятно. Я — Эдуард, кардиохирург, давнишний друг… и коллега Гудзона. И как ты уже понял, его секс-партнер в отставке, — протянули Кириллу руку, а после потянули за собой, видя, как Гудзон заснул. — Пойдем, ему надо отдохнуть. Теперь уже все плохое позади.

Кирилл опять оказался в комнате отдыха, но теперь уже с бывшим мужчиной Гудзона.

— Не ревнуй меня к Гудзону, мальчик. У нашей ледяной принцессы мужчин было много. Но ты первый, кого он назвал своим возлюбленным. И я рад, что наконец-то и у Гудзона появилась его единственная и неповторимая любовь.

— А вы сами не ревнуете меня? — прошептал Кирилл, он очень устал, ночь была в разгаре, а завтра у него с утра были пары.

— Ревную, конечно, но в хорошем смысле слова. Я всегда любил Гудзона, но я не дурак и видел, что не подхожу ему. Ему вообще было крайне трудно со всеми нами, мужчинами, что окружали его. Он всегда выделялся среди нас — был самим собой. Непохожий, необычный… и теперь я счастлив, что он полюбил тебя. Ты можешь поспать здесь, смену Гудзона я уже вызвал, но она будет только утром. Никто не думал, что так произойдет. А я подежурю до приезда дежурного хирурга и разбужу. Тебе ведь надо утром на учебу?

Кирилл отрицательно помотал головой.

— Прогуливать нельзя, Гудзон потом на тебя здорово будет ругаться. Давай так, я тебя отвезу на пары, а после них заберу. И проведу тебя к твоему любимому. Он как раз тогда выспится и будет в лучшем состоянии. Ну, так как?

И Кирилл согласился.

***

Ажиотаж начался с самого утра, все хотели посмотреть рисунок Кирилла, ибо Лешка проболтался Димке. А тот всем и вся, что у Саги не модель, а ангел воплоти. Но к концу пар положение стало вообще — хоть топись.

Все картины второго и третьего потока вывесили в смотровом зале, но именно к Кирилловой работе прикопался лысый Ластик. Так студенты обзывали своего учителя по рисунку.

— Не бывает таких идеальных людей! Не спорю, работа сделана превосходно. Но я просил не футуристическую композицию, как богоподобный юноша играет на том свете шахматами. А простой рисунок НЮ мужской модели!

— К-хм… — пропищала Белка, у нее глаза были на выкате, да и у всех ребят тоже, кто мельком видел Гудзона в их общаге. Ну, а такого красавчика ни один нормальный художник не пропустил бы мимо себя, имея он зоркий глаз и чувство прекрасного. И как понял Кирилл, его любовь с каштановыми волосами заметили многие в тот заполошный день.

— Вообще-то, Сага рисовал с натуры…

— Чего? — подпрыгнул Ластик на месте.

— Ну, его этот парень искал в субботу в общаге, мы тоже просили нам попозировать… но он отказался.

— Ага! Точно искал, мы его тоже раскрутить не смогли, — поддакнули в голос с Белкой недобитые курильщики.

А опоздавшая на общий сбор злая Светка, зыркнула на работу Кирилла, потом на самого автора рисунка, и выдала на бис.

— Это, вообще-то, его дядя.

— Дядя?! — не выдержал Ластик. — Прекратите всем курсом пудрить мне мозги! Если этот дядя не явится к концу недели ко мне собственной персоной, я вкатаю вам пару, молодой человек.

— Это невозможно, — сзади Кирилла нарисовался, приехавший за ним, Эдуард. — Хм-м-м-м, а вы, и правда, талантливы, Кирилл. Прекрасный портрет Гудзона! Я бы у вас его купил и прямо сейчас.

— К сожалению, не могу продать. Я подарил эту работу своему дяде и после просмотра отдам его владельцу, — вздохнул Кирилл тяжко, голова, разболевшаяся к концу дня, пульсировала в висках громким набатом.

— Так, погодите-ка! Все работы студентов принадлежат учебному заведению. И составляют его неприкосновенный фонд! Во-вторых, часть из них отправится на выставку. И работы Кирилла Саги практически всегда входят в их число. И вообще, вы кто такой? Тоже его дядя? — стал прыгать колобком Ластик на царственного льва.

— Нет, друг семейства. А его дядя, и правда, пока не сможет подъехать к вам. Я говорю это как его лечащий врач! Он лежит после операции, и раньше конца следующей недели из палаты его не выпустят. И с вашего позволения, я должен Кирилла Сагу отвести к его больному дядюшке.

Ластик оробел, а потом прошипел:

— Если каждый будет ездить по больным дядюшкам и тетушкам, у меня студентов не останется.

— Кирилл — сирота, вообще-то. И дядя один из немногих его родственников. И кроме того, вот бумага из вашего ректората, — Ластику сунули под нос писульку, тот, увидев ее, словно обнюхал, а позже, прочитав, хмуро подтвердил.

— Конечно, коль такой серьезный случай. И все же, я хотел бы посмотреть на этого человека вживую, не часто встретишь столь идеальную модель.

— Ну что вы, любезнейший. Рисунок немного неверен! — усмехнулся Эдуард, подхватывая зазевавшегося подростка под локоток.

— Так значит, это все-таки фантазия? И Кирилл мне наврал?!

— Нет, просто Кирилл начинающий художник и не смог отразить всей красоты своего дядюшки. Поверьте, Гудзон в живую намного прекраснее! — оставил в осадке всю аудиторию художников дотошный кардиохирург.

***

— Зря вы всех озадачили. Мне и так сегодня проходу не дают, — Кирилл сидел рядом с водительским местом и смотрел тупо на дорогу. Эдуард водил основательно, медленно, но верно, хотя и вызывал от такого вождения конкретную тоску.

— Любить такого человека, как Гудзон, непросто. Привыкай! Он вообще, как яркая личность, привлекает оба пола в равной степени. Ты просто не представляешь, как ему было трудно в студенчестве. С его отстраненным характером и любовью к одиночеству. И каким бешеным ревнивцем от этого становился Андрей. Все мужчины, которые вились около нашей принцессы, натыкались на его убойные кулаки. А женщины… Андрей трахал их сам! Лишь бы те даже близко не подходили к Гудзону.

— А как вам удалось меня забрать с последних пар и выписать эту бумагу, которая позволяет мне после обеда свободно уходить с занятий и быть у Гудзона? — Кирилл исподтишка разглядывал львиную гриву мужчины и иногда ловил своими глазами не менее заинтересованный взор карих задумчивых глаз. Эдуард, словно старый друг семейства, принял его как часть Гудзона, безоговорочно, и теперь чисто по-человечески интересовался, каков выбор его бывшего любовника.

— Жена вашего ректора моя бывшая пациентка и Гудзона. Посему, снять тебя с пар на неделю — полторы на после обеда не было особых проблем. Ректор вообще был крайне рад узнать, что такой милый родственник Гудзона, причем, весьма даровитый, учится у него на бюджетном отделении. И естественно, он отпустил тебя, только услышав, что приключилось со светилом хирургии. Проблема совершенно в другом… Поверь! — плавно управляя машиной и паркуя ее на стоянку служебных машин возле больницы.

— В чем же? — нахмурил брови Кирилл, он не собирался освещать свои, пусть даже завуалированные, отношения с Гудзоном. Тем более официально становиться его племянником. Блат мальчик изначально не приемлил. Тем более в искусстве.

— Увидишь! И учти, ты теперь официальная сиделка Гудзона на неделю. А это, поверь, непросто. Он вообще серьезно не болел ни разу за всю свою жизнь. Тебе даже зарплату будет начислять больница. Главное, держи его в постели! В лежачем состоянии и не давай перенапрягаться и тем более вставать, — подмигнул Кириллу задорный карий глаз.

В реанимации сегодня было столпотворение загнанных, как скаковые лошади, медсестер. А свою палату Гудзон превратил в центр управления.

У Кирилла выпал глаз, когда Эдуард рыкнул на весь коридор и, отчитав сестер, выгнал всех взашей из отделения реанимации, прося прислать ему сегодняшнего дежурного хирурга.

— Если Павел не заступил еще, я повешусь. Не хочу видеть Петра!

Эдуард вошел в палату Гудзона и чуть было не прибил его сам. Гудзон читал, полулежа в кровати, все сводки состояния больных, а также отчеты по всем операциям за последние сутки. Оно и понятно — ведущий хирург больницы. Но и здесь тоже должен был быть свой предел.

— Ты больной сейчас! И в реанимации, все еще подключен к аппаратуре, которая отслеживает каждый твой пердеж. Или может мне напомнить, что у тебя до сих пор в уретре катетер для вывода мочи? — наехал Эдуард на Гудзона, но тот, увидев сзади Кирилла, вступать в перепалку не стал, только поджал свои упрямые губы.

— И не делай губки бантиком! Теперь Кирилл — твоя личная сиделка, с этим все руководство больницы согласилось, зная твой убойный характер.

— Решили, значит, устроить мне обязательный отпуск? — сузил глаза Гудзон.

— Сколько хирургов сейчас работает в больнице? — Эдуард не пошел у друга на поводу.

— Более десяти и пятеро высшей категории, защищенные, — автоматом выдал Гудзон, смотря, как тонны вожделенных папочек перекочевали подальше от него на кушетку.

— Вот ты и сам все сказал. Незаменимых людей не бывает! Потерпи полторы недели, а там будет видно, — хмыкнул Эдуард, а после обернулся на вопросительный голос.

— Что за кавардак? — на входе в палату стоял светло-русый крупный мужчина с веснушчатым лицом и смотрел на всех круглыми темно-серыми глазами. — А я не поверил Петру.

— И зря! Павел, рад тебя видеть, — усмехнулся Эдуард, пожимая крепкую руку мужчине. — Видишь, даже в реанимации не угомонится. Так вот, я решил нашему орлу приделать тормоз в виде сиделки. Что, зря я нашу красу с того света вытянул на грешную землю за шкварник?

— И кто у нас тормоз? — Павел с интересом пригляделся к Кириллу.

— Да вот племянника Гудзона нашел. Оказывается, учится в нашем городе, — усмехнулся Эдуард.

— Настоящий? — сузили на Кирилла глаза.

— Увы… — буркнул Гудзон, как первоклассный враль со стажем.

— И он его будет слушаться? — скептически оглядели юного художника.

— Даю слово. Этого будет! — оскалился Эдуард, а потом вручил Павлу половину папочек, а вторую забрал сам. — Гудзон, запомните, после обеда каждый день Кирилл будет с вами до утра. Я договорился, ему поставят тут кушетку. А утром я или Павел, пока ваша личная сиделка на учебе, будем вас стеречь. И без пререканий.

Хирурги, захватив весь обоз научной макулатуры, ушли прочь, прикрыв двери поплотнее.

И Гудзон тяжело вздохнул:

— Иди сюда. Мой личный тормоз!

— Ты сердишься, да? — Кирилл подошел к Гудзону, сел на кровать и взял его руку в свои, словно сам шатен — хрустальная статуэтка.

— Вообще-то да, но Эдуард очень хорошо меня знает. Он нашел идеальный буфер, что ослабил накал наших с ним страстей.

— То буфер, то тормоз… — обиделся Кирилл, он поднял ладонь Гудзона и нежно поцеловал. — Ладно, хоть твой.

— А чей же еще? Конечно, я твой и только твой, мой любимый.

Кирилл не вытерпел и, нагнувшись, поцеловал нежно Гудзона, тот отвечал слабо, зато приоткрыв рот, дал полную свободу своему молодому любовнику. Пока тот нежил его небо, язык, а потом выцеловывал ему лицо, чувствительную шею, спускаясь к перемотанной груди.

— Наверное… будет шрам, да?

— Нет, тонкая ниточка, едва различимая. Эдуард постарался по старой памяти.

— У тебя столько достойных мужчин… Гудзон… И почему ты вдруг выбрал меня?

Вздохнули тихо, прислушиваясь к бодрому ритму сердца Гудзона, осторожно приникая ухом к груди любимого. Это было настоящим чудом, что скальпель не задел ни одной серьезной артерии или вены.

— Сам не знаю. Андрей рассказал о тебе, практически шантажом приволок в свою «Элегию». А как я тебя увидел… То понял, что ты и есть тот самый, единственный, который создан только для меня, — светлые волосы погладили, пропуская ласково сквозь пальцы.

— Тебе больно? — Кирилл поцеловал повязку на сердце, молясь про себя Богу, чтобы оно билось и впредь.

— Немного, но терпимо, а когда ты со мной — и вовсе все в радужном цвете и в розовых соплях. Даже немного не по себе, — буркнули в белесую макушку.

— Почему это? — зеленые глаза глянули настырно из-под пушистой челки.

— Просто не привык… быть с кем-то… кто мне так дорог, — чмокнули в упрямый нос, как в дверь постучали.

И только Кирилл сел прямо на стул, как на пороге появился Андрей собственной персоной: бледный, покоцанный, с разбитыми казенками рук. Он мял в своих лапищах огромный букет кремовых роз и исподлобья глядел на парочку голубков.

— Я тут навестить тебя пришел, Гудзон. Кирилл, может, выйдешь на пару минут… Я просто хочу поговорить со своим старым другом.

— Кирилл, сидеть! — тут же остановил своего дернувшегося мальчика на месте лежащий больной. — Ты ошибся дверью, Андрей. Костя в четвертой палате.

— Гудзон… прости, но я сам не знаю, почему я так сорвался на этом ребенке.

— Тебе пояснить или сам догонишь? — позлорадствовал шатен.

— У него глаза, твои… ясные… какими были у тебя в юности, когда я первый раз тебя завалил и взял практически силком, — пробормотали, опустив взор в пол.

— «Практически»? — усмехнулся Гудзон.

— Да ты прав, без практически, я тебя тогда также порвал, как его…

— Именно, Андрюша! Ты всегда основываешь все свои отношения на грубой силе. А когда тебя прижимало — кидал всех и вся! Хотя был зачастую инициатором.

— Значит, не простишь?

— По-моему, ты просишь прощения не у того человека. За то, что было между нами в юности, я давно простил тебя. А вот сам ты так себя и не простил. Но это уже не моя вина и не моя проблема.

Андрей попереминался с ноги на ногу, но, видя, что Гудзон молчит, а Кирилл делает усиленно вид, что его попросту нет в палате, старательно сливаясь со стенами, побитой собачкой поплелся на выход. Но у туалетов наткнулся на робкого Костика.

Костик выходил с толчка, где мучился, наверное, с час, ибо до сих пор срать было мучительно больно, и, увидев Андрея, мнущего цветы в руках, застыл, словно робкий кролик.

Если бы это чудо не пробормотало:

— Здравствуйте…

А Андрей не поднял бы на тонкого юношу свои тяжелые глаза, он бы его и не заметил, прошкандыбал бы попросту мимо.

— А это… ты… — розы всучили в дрожащие ручки пареньку. — Выздоравливай! И прости меня за все, если сможешь… мелкий.

— Андрей Венедиктович… Я вас люблю…

Андрей вздрогнул от этого неумелого признания изнасилованного им же юноши, подошел к парню и, поцеловав в висок, прошептал:

— Спасибо, но я тебя недостоин… Костик… будь счастлив и найди себе другого.

А потом, не глядя, ушел из отделения.

У Костика подогнулись ноги, и он опустился на пол холодного коридора своей ноющей задницей, тихо рыдая:

— Ну почему… так… почему он не хочет быть со мной…

Но все эти вопросы пока не находили ответов.

***

— Куда на зимние каникулы рванете? Во Францию? — Эдуард помогал Кириллу наряжать елку в доме Гудзона и периодически посматривал на картины, где в разных позах была изображена любимая модель Кирилла — Гудзон. Ту первую, где хирург играет в шахматы, пришлось забирать с боем, так как работу попытались купить с выставки в обход желания автора и ее владельца, и только вмешательство самого Гудзона помогло не дать картине сделать ноги.

Ластик тогда долго хватал губами воздух, смотря на модель Кирилла вживую, и тер глаза. Но божественный мужчина не собирался пропадать, а продолжал читать нотации педагогу о том, что некрасиво продавать работы без согласия студентов. Тем более что деньги с продаж шли явно не в карман молодых художников.

— Нет… Гудзон говорит, что его пригласили на рождество в Сибирь-матушку, и берет меня с собой, — ответил Кирилл, сегодня у него в попе здорово свербело, и хотя Гудзон уже несколько месяцев периодически пользовал своего любимого мальчика сзади, но пока Кирилл никак не мог привыкнуть.

Не сказать, что ему это не нравилось, наоборот, он с удовольствием отдавался своему мужчине, вставая перед ним раком или раздвигая ноги. Просто потом кишечник начинал периодически содрогаться и это томление приводило к сильнейшему стояку. И ладно, если бы они были бы одни, он бы просто подошел к Гудзону, и они бы слились вместе, решив эту насущную проблему. Не важно как, главное — друг с другом. Но черт принес Эдуарда, и тот не собирался так просто уходить.

Юноша пошатнулся на стремянке и его снизу подхватил на руки Гудзон. Он прекрасно знал, что чувствует Кирилл, когда всю ночь бывал только снизу под ним.

— Не таскай меня! — возмутился юноша, скатываясь с любимых рук.

— Почему? Я совершенно здоров, — Гудзон поднял бровь и глянул вопросительно на Эдуарда, прося поддержки.

— Действительно, Гудзон полностью восстановился.

Шатен рухнул в кресло, роняя за собой художника, и тот, не сопротивляясь, устроился у него между разведенных бедер, оперевшись на любимую грудь.

— А в гости случайно не к Игорю с его натуральным Иваном? — усмехнулся кардиохирург, понимая, что надо сваливать, и он тут третий лишний.

— Именно, а во Францию мы поедем в августе. Кирилл наденет берет, возьмет этюдник и поедет на велосипеде в поля писать пейзажи.

— А ты, Гудзон? — рассмеялся Эдуард.

— У меня до сих пор стоят, как живые, перед глазами молоденькие мальчики в полотняных белых рубашках, давящие в огромном чане спелые грозди винограда.

Кирилл вспомнил дикую фантазию Гудзона и свою, наложенную на нее, про две пиписьки у каждого, и заржал, складываясь пополам под недоуменными взглядами двух хирургов.

Потом рассмеялся Гудзон, видно догнав, почему такой дикий хохот у Кирилла.

А Эдуард тихо встал и, не привлекая к себе внимание, покинул эту обитель любви, так как смеющиеся влюбленные начали целоваться, и эти поцелуи между хохотками становились все продолжительнее и жарче…

**Конец**


End file.
